The Dark Horse
by White Mage Koorii
Summary: AkuRoku, AU; When Roxas is kidnapped and held ransom by a shadowy group Axel is willing to do anything to get him back. Whatever it takes: His life, his morals, his freedom... It's all worth it to him, for Roxas, no matter the price...
1. Chapter 1

**Words: **2067  
**Pairings: **Axel/Roxas, hints of Demyx/Zexion, others if you want to see them that way.

**Warnings:** Boy-Love (Shounen-Ai/Yaoi), Violence, Language

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any claim on anything related to Kingdom Hearts, or the Final Fantasy titles. Those are the property of Disney and SquareEnix.

**A/N:** Back when I finished Christmastide this idea had been one of the possible sequels, but it was such a good idea I expanded it into it's own fic. This chapter is coming to you all early, because today happens to be my birthday and I thought I'd give you all a sneak peek. The fic itself is quite nearly complete. Once it is finished I'll start posting the rest of it... So enjoy this little preview.

* * *

Axel was cold: Mind numbing, bone chilling, ice in the veins _cold. _Had he looked in a mirror he would have expected his lips to be a purpling blue, his cheeks to be chapped and the skin gone the pale white of dryness. He felt as though he stood in the middle of a great barren tundra, at the epicenter of a white out blizzard and there was no way of getting back.

The truth of the matter was anything but what the dramatic conjuring of his numb mind portrayed, except for the paleness. Axel was pale, so pale many people would tack on that saying about seeing ghosts if they wanted to describe him. Fact of the matter was that Axel would probably punch the lights out of someone if they said anything of the sort. He didn't want to hear about ghosts right now.

It hit too close to home, much too close.

No external chill caused the frost that had settled into the very marrow of his bones. In fact the weather was amazingly good today. The sky was a brilliant blue, with thick cotton clouds scudding along at a leisurely pace. The breeze caused the light weight draperies to flare inward like a dancer's gown with a faint rustle. It carried with it the scent of grass and the after taste of a recent rainstorm. The wind chime dangling just outside the chimed faintly. A lucky ray of brilliant sunlight hit the metal tubing, flashing off it and glancing across Axel's eyes, and momentarily blinded by the brilliance he closed them.

He could see the scene in the room even with them closed. It was painted with acrylic strokes across the backs of his eyelids. Besides, his eyes itched; Dry and achy with that swollen feeling at the corners of tears he would not, could not shed. His palms cupped his opposite elbows: Hugging himself in a tender embrace as if to comfort himself. He felt a little lost, and so he stood there in the shadows at the back of the room like a forlorn shade.

The wind chime sang another sweet note in the spring breeze, and Axel opened his eyes glancing from the shadowed doorway between the dining room and the large airy living room. No one had changed their position in the moment's he'd been watching from behind his eyelids. He swallowed hard passed the choking dryness that clung to his throat. There was an undefined tightness around it, as if his trachea was starting to swell shut. He knew it was pure emotion that was doing it, just as the pressure at the backs of his eyes was brought forth by the same.

There were a number of people in the living room. They, for the most part, had their backs toward him. The few that didn't were too busy watching the others to really pay any heed to him. Tifa sat on the couch her head in her hands while Cloud Strife, her husband, clutched her shoulder in a tight grip. The part of Cloud's face that Axel could see was tense, and lined with strain as he stared defiantly up at the man standing before him. Hovering nearby were Zack Fair and his wife Aerith along with their son, Sora: They had the pinched look of stress.

He supposed it was only natural that they all wore that look. That look that told the world that everything was not all right, the one that clearly said 'We have been victimized.' The only ones who didn't wear that look were the man and his partner: Agents Leonhart and Kisaragi. Leonhart's scar marked face was as blank as a brick wall, and his tone about as telling. He spoke in a calm monotone, it was dry and lacked inflection. Axel wasn't sure if it was because the man felt it best he be calm and strong, or if he'd just seen it all too much. Kisaragi was the exact opposite: She wore a sympathetic smile, and a brittle look in her eyes.

Axel liked Leonhart's approach more. He'd always found that people like Kisaragi with their sympathetic looks and words weren't quite as empathetic as they wished they were. Inhaling through his nose Axel turned his attention back to the scene before him, just in time to hear Leonhart speaking again, "When did you get the call, Mrs. Strife?"

Tifa stifled another sob, and sniffled instead, "Just a few hours ago."

"You didn't call police directly?"

Tifa shook her head, "I didn't want to believe it, so I called a few of his friends, hoping he was with them." The dark haired woman turned her head slightly to indicate Sora, and Axel himself. Axel couldn't help but notice how disheveled she was. Tifa was a strong woman, but he supposed even strong women could be terrified mothers.

Leonhart shot both Sora, and Axel glances before returning to his questioning, "When did you last see your son?"

"T-two da-ays.." Tifa broke down into further sobs.

Axel felt his breath catch in his throat, and after a moment of gathering himself he stepped forward and touched the shoulder of his best friend's mother, "Do you want some tea?"

Tifa looked up at him with puffy eyes and a watery smile, "Thank you." she hiccuped and reached up to give his hand a squeeze before turning back to the Agents. Axel could feel their eyes drilling into the area between his shoulder blades, but didn't care. Axel had known the Strife family since he was ten years old. They were like parents to him.

Once he reached the kitchen the act of getting out the things needed to make Tifa Strife's favorite tea was all mechanical. Axel was thoroughly on autopilot. His eyes didn't see anything, for his focus was turned inward. He didn't need to see, for he knew this kitchen almost as well as he knew his own. Axel set the tea kettle down on the burner, his hands bracing against the edge of the stove while he stared blankly at the dials, unable to really comprehend it all.

Had it really been two days? Had it really been two days since Roxas had disappeared? Axel inhaled deeply through his nose, and passed one hand over his face. He opened his eyes to meet the gaze of his own ghostly reflection in the nearby window where his complexion seemed paler than ever beneath the stark markings of his facial tattoos, and the dark hollow circles of a sleepless night.

He'd suspected something was wrong. Roxas hadn't been answering his calls, but it hadn't been confirmed. It had been nothing more than a nervous feeling at the back of his mind until Tifa had called earlier today and with only a few words the entire world had screeched to a halt.

He'd only just seen him two days ago. The two of them had been hanging out downtown and the younger man had been telling him about something stupid one of his other friends had done recently. Axel couldn't really remember what it had been, but at the time it had been funny. They'd both laughed so hard over it.

What Axel could remember was the way he'd felt when he looked over at Roxas. He'd felt bereft of the world, as though all things tying him to reality had been cut away. Helplessly adrift in a sea of emotion he had wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull the younger man to him, hold him close and feather affectionate kisses over his features until he stopped laughing and returned his adoring gaze.

The fact that he hadn't was like a physical pain. Axel wondered if that pain was what true, heart breaking regret felt like. He'd, so far, been too much of a coward to come clean. As they had parted ways on the end of a block of tall buildings, he had watched Roxas walk away already on the phone with another friend. Roxas had turned a corner, and that had been the last Axel had seen, or heard from, him again. Now Roxas was missing, and Axel felt cold.

Axel was jolted from his reverie by the sharp trill of the phone ringing next to him, and he picked the handset up from the cradle before it could even complete its first ring. He hadn't even realized what he was doing until he noticed he was holding it, frozen, a few inches above the cradle. Axel very nearly just dropped it back into place, but after a few moments of listening to himself breath and hearing no one coming some instinct made him lift it to his ear. He cradled it there, his arm wrapping protectively around his middle.

Someone breathed on the other end of the line in silence, and after several seconds the unknown call ventured, _"Mrs. Strife?"_

"No." Axel replied flatly, his body was tense but his voice was cool and calm.

"_Mr. Strife then?"_

"No."

"_Then you are?"_

Axel knew that it had to be _them_. The people who took Roxas. The people who had called earlier today to demand a ransom for the younger man's return. His mind was already racing ahead, thoughts piling up together. None of them even touched on signaling to the agents in the next room that the kidnappers had called again. After several seconds of silence he said coldly, "A friend of the family."

"_I see."_ Axel could almost hear the smirk in the mans cold, cool voice. _"Hmph. We don't have time to deal with friends. Let me talk to the Strifes."_

Axel simply held his silence, and remained so. This man had Roxas, and though Axel knew what he was about to do could be considered very bad indeed... Well, he was willing to do whatever it took. Axel would sell his very soul to the devil, give his life, walk through the underworld and back out again; would do what Orpheus had failed at. He sealed this pact with his next words, "I really think you do. We don't have time to chit chat now." Then he railed off a series of numbers, his cellphone number. "Got it memorized?"

He didn't give the man a chance to respond, simply hung up the phone. He'd just pulled out his cellphone, and turned it back on when he heard footsteps on the linoleum behind him. Axel glanced back to find Sora hovering near the kitchen door, and gave the younger man a weak smile. A year older than Roxas, Sora and he could have been brothers, twins even. Though they had vast differences in personality, they were as close as blood brothers.

Sora cracked a smile in answer to his own, "You okay, Axel?"

Axel would have laughed at the meekness in Sora's voice any other time. Sora was undoubtedly, _not_ meek. He supposed though, that he was feeling just as cold and numb about this as he was, "No." Axel wouldn't lie to the kid, not about that.

Sora nodded jerkily in response, "They'll find him." Axel wished he could have all the conviction Sora's voice had. "I know they will."

Axel looked away from Sora, unable to look at him as he voiced his lies. It was hard to lie to Sora's face, he was just too damned innocent and naive, "Reno called." He lifted the hand gripping his cellphone enough for Sora to see the device. "He wants me home...Can you.. can you keep me posted?"

"Of course!" Sora hurried to assure him, and Axel felt horrible for it. Sora was always so genuine. A lot like Roxas, though Roxas never seemed to mind if he was treading on a few toes as he went. "Of course I will Axel.. We both know that..."

He was glad Sora didn't finish that sentence, "Yeah." They both knew how much Axel _cared_ for, how much he _loved_ Roxas. Unable to stand the guilt any longer in Sora's presence he lunged around and brushed passed the surprised young man. As he fled, shouldering on the light jacket he wore to ward off the slight spring chill, he could hear part of the conversation from the other room.

"How much did they want for ransom, Mrs. Strife?"

"They... they don't want money..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Words: **2190

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

Additional Warning: This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **So this fics finished, and now just needs to be edited and uploaded. I just finished typing the end of it tonight. So you'll be getting daily updates until its all posted unless something unfortunate happens. Let's hope not. x3

* * *

The phone made an odd clanging noise as the tall, blue haired man slammed it down with a look of twisted rage on his face. Roxas refused to let himself flinch despite the fact that he was sat on the floor with a thick band of coarse rope binding his hands together behind him, "That obviously went well." he quipped quietly to himself. Roxas was never one to take something like this rolling over, and he'd quickly found that his kidnappers were not amused by his smart mouth.

The thump of boots and rustle of cloth pulled Roxas from inside his own mind. He tilted his head just enough that he could glare through his spiky fringe at the man looming above him: The man he mentally referred to as X due to the X shaped scar between his eyes. X stared down at him with impassive eyes set in a blank face, "You'd better hope this 'family friend' of your's knows what he's doing."

Roxas remained silent as X stared down at him for several seconds longer before turning in a whirl of black fabric and stalking over to the door. It was a heavy thing, made of steel: Windowless, boring, and a uniform gray shade. The tall man smacked his palm against it twice.

The door opened and X spoke to the person on the other side. Roxas could almost _hear_ the vastness of the hallway and rooms beyond. A moment later X was slipping out of the room with only the rustle of fabric and the light tap of his boots against the thin carpet. The man who entered rustled and chimed with bangle's and beads, His long dark hair pulled up into trailing dreadlocks. Dreadlocks, as Roxas dubbed him quickly, gave him a sharp glance from beneath high, winged brows. Roxas curled his lip right back at him, watching as the large man stalked to the desk and leaned back against it.

The boring clock on the wall reminded Roxas of a classroom. It was the only thing making any noise, even the adornments his new baby sitter was wearing were silent as the man stood motionless. If there was anything that made this _worse_ than it could have been, it was the helpless waiting. He hated the intense feeling of uselessness that ticked at the back of his mind like a time bomb.

"So," he drawled, and had to work hard not to let the feeling of smug satisfaction he felt when his watcher twitched in surprise. Roxas kept his tone casual, his blue eyes hood as he spoke, "is your code name Wind chime?"

That fierce face sent him a scorching look that Roxas mentally translated as bad-guy speak for 'Shut the hell up.'

"I mean, with the way you chime when you move it'd make sense." Roxas carried on blithely ignoring the harsh stare he was getting. "How about the other guy? Do they call him Scarface like some sort of really bad movie?" Suddenly looking horrified Roxas shifted and smacked his head back against cement wall behind him. "Oh god, my life has officially turned into a bad crime movie."

As Roxas prattled on he wasn't even listening to himself, and he doubted he'd ever talked so much in his life. While he wasn't exactly anti-social Roxas had always been one of the more straight forward and calm types unless his temper had been tickled. All the same he'd found this was a plausible way to annoy his kidnappers and even that small amount of control was keeping him sane, keeping him from giving into the sheer cold terror that was fizzing at the base of his spine. He'd heard what they'd asked of his parents.

He was gabbling about how his ass was going to go numb under the baleful stare of his baby sitter when the door opened with a _thup_ of suction as it was dislodged from it's frame. Roxas fell immediately silent, straining to hear anything that could give away his location. As Dreadlocks and X traded places he thought he could hear the sound of rattling chain-link fencing. The door swung closed to a slightly shrill voice warbling in the background. The last sound was a deeper voice hissing for the higher one to 'Shut up.'

Roxas turned his eyes on X as the blue haired man prowled to the desk and sank into the chair behind it. Immediately he leaned back in the leather office chair and swung his boots up, propping them on the corner of the mahogany piece of furniture. Absently flipping a clump of blue hair over his shoulder X picked up the phone and keyed in a number without even looking.

Intense golden eyes met Roxas' steady blue gaze, and that blank face quirked into a vaguely mocking smirk before smoothing again. Cradling the land line handset against his ear X spoke blandly into it, "Hello Mr. Family Friend."

There was that term again 'family friend.' There were a few people that Roxas knew could be considered a family friend, though there were only two who were comfortable enough to be answering the Strife's home phone. Zack, his dad's best friend, or Axel, his own. It would be one of those two, and he had a pretty good idea of which one.

* * *

Sora chewed his lower lip, staring blankly after Axel long after the lanky man had departed. His mind was whirling with different thoughts. Mostly he wondered if Reno had really called or if Axel was making that weak excuse to just _get away_. Sora couldn't blame him. For as long as Sora had known those two, Axel and Roxas had been a pair. Once Axel met Roxas they'd been attached at the hip, a lot like him and Riku really. Sora felt that if it was Riku in this position he'd want to run away somewhere as well.

Inhaling sharply he shook the depressing thoughts away and went about finishing the task that Axel had started. Grabbing a number of tea cups and saucers from their familiar places in the cupboards he smiled, just a little sadly, as memories of childhood days begging treats off Tifa with Roxas ran through his mind. Once everything was situated on the tray Sora gave a slight nod before he picked it up and carried it into the living room.

Tifa looked up as he came in, and just as he had every time she'd look at him today he faltered slightly at the sight of her red rimmed eyes. Such a look seemed so out of place on his 'Aunt Tifa.' Tifa was a strong woman, much like his own mother. It just seemed so wrong to see her looking so very human. Almost as though the entire world were about to crumble around them. Sora handed her a cup of tea prepared just as he knew she always took it, and Tifa cradled the cup in her hands with a grateful smile.

Glancing toward the door again she frowned faintly, "Sora? Where's Axel?"

Sora shrugged faintly, handing cups over to Cloud as well as his own parents, "He left. He told me Reno called, but I think he just wanted to be alone."

He noticed the two FBI agents trade looks and felt a bubble of anger spark in his chest though he quelled it quickly. Sora was by no means the idiot most people pegged him for. While academically he might not be the brightest bulb in the box he was good with people. He had an affinity for understanding others as well as, if not better than, they understood themselves.

Those agents were wondering about Axel's integrity, and knowing what he did about Axel it made Sora want to lash out at them. It made him want to stand up and defend his friend. It was only the knowledge that they were just two people trying to do their jobs that kept him from voicing his thoughts on the matter.

Tifa smiled sadly and looked down into the warm liquid in her cup, "You're probably right. I hadn't really noticed... but, he's taking this hard isn't he?"

Sora pulled the the woman, who was like a second mother to him, into a one armed hug, "We all are, Aunty Tify." He said, surprising a laugh from her with his use of the old childish nickname. "But don't worry, we'll get Roxas back. I know we will."

Tifa leaned against his shoulder returning his hug with one arm around his waist, and he was saddened by the fact that it wasn't as bone crushing as her hugs normally were, "Thanks, kiddo."

Agent Leonhart cleared his throat causing them all to look toward him curiously. Sora noticed that the man seemed a bit uncomfortable: As if unsure of how to react to the display of emotion. Leonhart shared a final glance with his partner before nodding to Tifa and Cloud, "If they call again, let us know."

Tifa began to rise, but Yuffie waved her off, "Don't worry about it, we can show ourselves out. You all just relax as best you can, and try not to worry too much. We'll do everything we can, okay?"

Tifa nodded, smiling tightly as she sank back into the sofa, and Sora stared after the two having watched Kisaragi back out of the room hands waving energetically. How anyone could be so peppy when they dealt with such tension so often Sora couldn't fathom as it was trying even on him. Leonhart had simply stalked from the room, all business.

Sora remained quiet listening to the murmur of voices around him, letting it flow over him like a soothing balm. If he didn't hear the words, or the choked quality in some of the voices things could almost seem normal. A thought struck him causing the world to come rushing back into sharp reality and he voiced a quiet noise of remembrance, "I'll be right back!"

Without waiting for a response Sora hurried after the two agents, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen from a hall table as he went. Throwing himself out the door he raised his voice, "Hey! Agent Leonhart! Agent Kisaragi! Please, wait!"

The two agents had just reached the end of the walkway and they turned in concert at Sora's shout. The spring breeze plucked at their hair and the dark suit jackets they wore and for a moment Sora halted on the porch overcome by a surreal feeling. It was a little he was tearing apart from himself, into two people: One standing there with everyone else and the other seeing this like it was one of those crime shows on TV, or a movie. Giving himself a little shake Sora trotted down the walk to stand before them.

Quickly he scratched out a series of numbers on the paper before tearing it away and holding the scrap out to Agent Leonhart, "It's Axel's cellphone and home numbers." Sora said when the man looked at him curiously. Maybe this way they could talk to Axel, and stop being mistrustful of him. Axel was a good person, and he certainly didn't need their doubt right now.

Leonhart reached out and took the paper, folding it in half once before tucking it into his breast pocket, "Thank you."

Sora smiled faintly at the curt thanks and simply nodded. Agent Leonhart was already pulling out his own cellphone as the two agents climbed into their vehicle and Sora couldn't help but give a cheerful hum.

Everything would be all right, he just knew it would. After all, they were the good guys, right?

He remained outside for awhile longer gazing up at the restless white clouds and the ambient blue sky. A car door slamming startled Sora enough that he jerked forward, and had to stumble a step to catch his balance. Whipping around he caught sight of two silver haired men advancing on him and he couldn't help but smile in greeting, "Hey Riku."

Riku offered him a tiny smile, his turquoise eyes peering at him from behind unruly silver hair, "Hey, we heard what was going on..."

Sora nodded, and glanced to the taller of the two, "Sir." He said, voice quiet and respectful. To be honest Riku's guardian scared him. Sephiroth had an air about him that could make just about anyone want to crawl into a hole and never leave. Sora, however, refused to quail under that stern gaze.

"If you would fill Riku in, I'm going to go speak with the Strife's and your parents."

"Yes, sir." The two watched Sephiroth sweep up walk and into the house, not even bothering to knock, and Sora let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. "I don't know how you can live with him..."

Riku just shrugged noncommittally, wearing an odd expression and a half-smile as he gazed at Sora expectantly. So, Sora slowly began to tell him what he knew, and what he suspected. He had no secrets with Riku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Words:** 1709

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

Additional Warning:

**A/N: **Sorry that this chapters a little shorter than the last two, but I'm trying to cut the chapters to keep the pacing kind of tense, and thought the place I ended this one was a good one. Haha.

* * *

Axel lifted his hand to cover a jaw-cracking yawn. There was no point trying to stifle it completely, after all. He'd thought that the bastard who had taken Roxas would have contacted him by now, but they hadn't. Here he was on the bus, clinging to the hand rail, heading home surrounded by wheezing grandmas, gabbling brats, and a few pinch faced businessmen and what did he have to show for it? Nothing yet, but the faint fire of hope that had settled into him; The hope that maybe, just maybe, he could do something. Useless wasn't Axel's style, and neither was sitting still. He realized that he was playing a dangerous game by taking these chances, these risks... For Roxas, though, it would be worth it.

The ends, here, would justify any means.

The bus hissed to a stop and several passengers clambered off allowing Axel to hurry forward and grab a vacated seat before the newer ones drifted on. He found himself sitting next to a depressed looking teenager whose Ipod and headphones were blasting overloud music droning on about being misunderstood and the glories of self-mutilation or something.

Then his phone was rang and Axel stopped paying any attention to the kid and his music. Instead he was too busy fumbling his phone out of his pocket and flipping it open, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Axel. It's Sora."_

Axel bit his tongue so hard he swore he could taste blood. Now really wasn't the time for Sora to be calling him! He wanted to say all kinds of spiteful things, to himself, and to Sora. Why hadn't he checked to see who was calling first?!

"Oh... I mean... Uh.. Hey there, buddy, whats up?" He bit at the corner of the inside of his lips, willing for Sora to just _hang __up_ for once in his life instead of babbling endlessly.

"_I just wanted to let you know that those Agent guys left... and it's probably a good thing you went home when you did. Riku and Sephiroth showed up."_

"Ouch." Axel offered vaguely, and tried not to notice that he was jiggling his knee or that his finger was tapping against his thigh in an agitated rhythm.

"_Yeah. They're arguing about something. Not really sure what, but it doesn't sound good. I'd better go though, it looks... Shit!"_

That made Axel go still, his spine going rigid and a tendril of fear cooling his insides instantly, "Sora?" he croaked. He certainly hoped something else hadn't happened, things were bad enough as it was. If something had happened that made _Sora_ curse then...

"_Cloud just tried to punch Sephiroth. I'm going to let you go... I'll, uh, see you later or something."_

Then Sora hung up before Axel could say anything else. Axel pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it with a tight lipped expression. It wasn't unusual that Cloud got into confrontations with Sephiroth, but he had to wonder what the man had said that would make Cloud go so far as to physically attack him like that.

He snapped the phone closed, and held it listlessly between his hands his thumb smoothing over the deep red plastic for several seconds before he flicked it open again. Axel smiled faintly at the picture displayed as the background of the tiny screen. It was one of him and Roxas, though the angle was weird. He'd been holding the phone aloft the little camera lens pointing down at them as he dragged Roxas into his side, squishing them together and hoping for the best. Roxas' brows were drawn down in a characteristic scowl, though his lips wore a faint smile. Axel's own expression was that of a sly, satisfied smirk one eye closed against the intrusion of Roxas' blond spikes as he rested the side of his head against the top of the his friend's.

He could remember how after he'd gotten the picture Roxas had shoved him off him and proceeded to lecture him on personal space. However, Axel could also remember that Roxas had been fighting so hard not to laugh as he'd done it that Axel could hear the barely restrained laughter in his voice and see it in the slight twitching of his lips. It had only taken Axel rolling his eyes, and huffing theatrically to break Roxas and set him laughing until he could barely breathe. Axel had just stood aside, amused, and checked to see if the picture had come out all right before setting it as it now was.

Snapping the phone closed again Axel sighed, and slumped into the seat. His mind was blank though a thousand thoughts skirted the edges teasing him with half formed glimpses. Nothing seemed to catch hold though and like so much white noise on a radio being tuned they faded in and out.

Two more stops passed with a jostle of passengers coming and going, and Axel was starting to get that sinking feeling that maybe things weren't going to happen as fast as he'd hoped. He hated this, hated the waiting. It just wasn't in him to _wait_ for things, he liked to be right in the middle of it. Except where Roxas himself was concerned, in that he'd always been content to take what he could get before. No more of that thought, he thought firmly. Once this was over, once Roxas was home and safe again... Axel wouldn't skirt around the issue anymore. He was tired of it, and this was much too close to never ever for his liking.

His phone started to ring again, and the sound of it nearly made him drop the blasted thing as he was jerked from the stupor he had sunken into. He had the phone flipped open and pressed to his ear before he even realized it. The words he heard both chilled him to the marrow and made his veins sing with fire.

"_Hello Mr. Family Friend."_

Axel glanced around checking to see if anyone was paying him any attention. No one was, and the kid beside him was so lost in his music that he might as well have been comatose. He allowed a small, but vicious smile to curl his lips, "Hello, Scumbag."

"_Insults? How petty. You're the one that wanted to have a chat with me."_

"Heh, I guess you're right. First things first, though...." Axel leaned back, tilting his head so that he could see the buildings that passed by, and just above them a thin strip of blue sky. "I want proof. Proof that you're who you claim, that he's with you, that he's just fine."

A silky laugh was his immediate reply, and if he listened hard enough Axel could heard the shift of fabric, and a muffled thump, _"You're smarter than his mother was, at least. She just started demanding, and then pleading." _There came that odd sound of empty space, and then muffled as if from a distance, _"Say hello."_

"_Why? You calling out for pizza?"_

That familiar voice made Axel's breath hitch in his chest momentarily, and he found himself both crushed and exhilarated to hear it. For a fleeting moment the range of opportunities had shown itself filled with the possibilities that Roxas wasn't being held captive, and was simply doing his own thing for some crazy half-thought out reason. It took him several seconds to finally be able to talk, after wetting his lips and choking on his own words he managed a soft, strained, "Roxas?"

"_Ah."_ He could hear the surprise in Roxas' voice. It wasn't the surprise of being caught off guard but more the surprise of understanding. _"I figured it was you."_

Axel could tell he was scared, that he was playing it tough. It wasn't any waver in his voice that gave him away, but more the previous senseless quip, "I'm coming for you, you know that, right kid?" he could just imagine the look on Roxas' face when he called him 'kid.' It was always the same: His nose scrunching up, his brows curving downward, and his lips shifting into something between a pout and a frown. Axel nearly laughed.

The seconds drew out, the silence over the line where all he heard was Roxas breathing, and then, _"I know."_

Axel felt like something within him was both shattering and blossoming at the absolute trust in those two simple words. The moment of intense clarity that seemed to grip him was shattered in its infancy, by the voice of Roxas' kidnapper, _"That proof enough for you?"_

"Sure, sure." Axel was talking before his mind even caught up with himself: All cocky flippancy. "What are you after? I didn't get to hear the gritty details."

"_Why? You think you can provide the ransom we require?"_

Axel wet his lips again, and decided to take the plunge, after all this was Roxas he was talking about, "Anything." Axel drawled. "I'll do whatever it takes, for him. Let me make that clear to you, buddy. _Anything at all_. Commit it to memory."

The man on the other end of the line laughed, a low dark sound, _"I think I might like doing business with you Mr. Friend. Where are you now? I feel such things aren't to be discussed flippantly."_

"Probably true." He leaned forward and tapped the shoulder of the lady sitting in front of him, smirking when she turned and gave him a dirty look. "Hey, what stop did we just pass?"

"Elm and Fifth." she snapped, as though it cost her personally to tell him.

"Thanks! Just passed Elm and Fifth." He drawled.

"_The next stop is Fifth and Traverse, correct?"_

"As far as I know, yeah."

"_Good, get off there. Proceed down Traverse until you reach the corner where it intersects with Second. Theres a small curio shop called 'The Gizmo Shop' midway down the next block. Wait there."_

The dial tone sounded in Axel's ear and he closed his phone. This time, the snap of the plastic sounded like the tolling of a death knell. Almost like he'd signed a contract with the devil on the dotted line. Perhaps he had, he thought morbidly, perhaps he had, indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Words:** 2740

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **Wee bit behind schedule in posting this, but I was reading Detective Conan stuff and had to drag myself away. I don't think I edited this section as well as I could've liked, but meh. I'm tired and out of it right now... So I hope you all enjoy anyway.

* * *

As soon as the bus started to slow down for the next stop Axel jumped up from his seat and lurched into the aisle. He raced to the front to be among the first people out the door. He very nearly ran over an old woman with a walker when he burst out onto the sidewalk as soon as the doors hissed open. Axel ignored the scolding voices that followed after him as he didn't have time nor inclination to worry about whether he was being rude right now.

Axel jogged down the street darting around the people that walked along it: People with cellphones, and shopping bags, and the dim gray of buildings that blurred together into a senseless mass around him. His eyes flashed up now and then to check street signs and the blocks fell away, the crowds slowly filtered out until he was one of only a few people. The buildings lining the sidewalk became privately owned businesses: Cozy bookstores, quiet eateries, quaint bakeries, and dusty pawnshops.

He slowed his loping stride until he was drifting along the sidewalk with a listless gait, his head turning from side to side as he scanned the buildings around him for the one he needed. There it was; a rambling shop across the street from him that looked two or three times larger than the rest of the shops. The sign on the front was dark, though he recognized the neon tubes easily. Out front a variety of mechanized creatures shifted with rhythmic clicks, and the window front displays were riots of clocks, old toys, jewelry, baubles, and other odds and ends. He thought he even saw a worn silk top hat perched on the head of a bedraggled stuffed penguin.

There were two green painted metal benches near the curb in front of the shop with undersized trees growing in massive, raised, cement flower beds to either side. Axel cast a glance up and down the road before striding across it and collapsing onto the nearest bench, the only sound was that of the open zipper tab of his jacket as it clanked faintly against the metal. Axel dropped his head into his hands, and braced his elbows on his knees. He stared intently at the dirty pavement through the gaps of his thin fingers and watched as a candy wrapper skittered over the gravel pocked street before hitting a ridge, being tugged into the air then buffeted several feet farther down.

His heart was thundering so loudly in his ribcage that he thought for sure anyone near him would be able to tell. He felt hot from head to toe despite the sharp nip of the cool spring breeze, and the gathering shade. Sinking down into the bench he sat back, curving his spine into the cold steels embrace. He tipped his head back one hand splayed over his face and hiding one eye, while the other dangled loosely beside him. The thin branches of the scrawny tree above him were like the gnarled knuckles of an emaciated child, tipped with tiny deformed green buds. Beyond them the sky was a deepening blue streaked with the rich palettes of gathering sunset. He closed his eyes and willed his heart to slow, and his mind to clear.

He didn't know what to think right now, there were so many emotions and thoughts scrambling around in his mind. Silly little things like how Roxas would have found unholy amusement in that stupid penguin, or how tacky the sign across the road was with it's gaudy cartoon characters, warred with the more important thoughts: Thoughts like how he would soon be facing down the scum who took Roxas, and how it could all be a trap to get him out of the way, possibly in a permanent manner.

He must have fallen into a light doze because the next thing he knew he jerked back into the land of the living by the buzz-hum of neon signs coming to life. The sky was a vibrant orange and blood red, rimmed with encroaching blue, purple, and black. The first few stars bright enough to be visible were beginning to make an appearance. He didn't think he'd missed whatever he was waiting for as Axel had the feeling that they'd have let him know even if he was sound asleep, one way or another. Still, he was beginning to notice the chill in the air. He didn't get cold very easily, never had, but right now even he was feeling that brittle tightness in his skin that spoke of the cold.

Standing up Axel zipped his jacket all the way to his chin, and shoved his hands into his pockets. He paced a few steps to get the feeling back into his legs, and noticed that the Gizmo Shop was apparently still open. The lighting that spilled from the windows was warm and inviting. He gave it a moments worth of thought, then shrugged, it couldn't hurt to step in.

A hidden bell chimed somewhere in the shop as Axel ducked inside, and he found himself in a sprawling space that still managed to come off as cramped. The interior of the shop was just as eclectic as the exterior, and it brought a crooked smile to Axel's face. He slipped soundlessly among the shelves passing among the canyons of pocket watches, and old forgotten books. A thousand things caught his eye, and a thousand more drew his attention onward. He was so riveted by his exploration that he never even noticed the chime of the bell as another person entered the shop.

He was just reaching out to pick up a statuette of a pissy looking kitten that reminded him oddly of his missing friend when it happened. Someone came striding quickly along the aisle and went to pass around him. They apparently misjudged though, and knocked into him, stumbling to the side and grabbing the other shelf. It was as their hands shot out to grab the shelf a they dropped the notebook they'd been carrying.

The person, dressed in a black hoodie and faded and torn blue jeans jerked away with a choked, "S-sorry!" and tore off down the aisle before he'd even had the chance to say anything.

Axel gaped after the hooded figure in astonishment, before glancing down. Just as he'd thought they'd left their notebook behind. "What a weirdo..." he muttered as he leaned down and grabbed it. Oddly, it was open and he flipped it over expecting to see some sort of weird shopping list or something. Instead what he saw made him suck in a breath of air that he nearly choked on.

Stark against the page were three words in sharp blocky lettering: _Follow the leader._

Axel practically threw himself out of the shop and looked up and down the road frantically. He caught sight of the hooded guy turning the far corner and heading along second street at a dead run. Axel tore after him, the only sound were his running steps and those of the person he was chasing. Rounding the corner he stared down the street: It was ill lit with only a street lamp at either corner, and a few neon signs and windows. Slight movement caught his attention, and he zeroed in on it immediately.

The guy had paused at the narrow entrance into the warren of alleyways behind the buildings. This one was just to the right of a motel; the sign above the door alcove flashing simply 'Second Street Motel.' The hooded figures head moved and Axel figured he was looking back at him, checking it see if he was following. After a second of staring at each other the figure turned and darted into the alleyway. Axel gave chase without a second thought.

Following the guy through the maze of narrow alleyways was much harder than he'd expected. The confusion brought on by the neon lights that leaked through in some places and the near complete blackness of others was highly disorientating. Axel's main saving grace was the echo of their footsteps, and that the guy would pause now and then to make sure he was still following him.

Night had settled completely over the city by the time Axel stumbled out into a sudden open courtyard. The only light came from a large sign perched on the roof of one of the buildings that made its wall. The sign's back, however, was to the courtyard and as a result the green and blue light only reached the space in faded degrees. It created an eerie and surreal quality to the atmosphere that made Axel's skin crawl.

He leaned forward and braced his hands on his knees as he worked to catch his breath all the while staring at the scene before him with wary green eyes. The guy he'd been following and dropped to the dirty ground, propped against the grimy brick wall across the width of the courtyard. He had his shoulders hunched, and Axel thought he seemed to be breathing as hard, or harder, than he was himself. The guy seemed pretty harmless though, and wasn't really what drew Axel's attention.

It was the five others. All of them were dressed mostly in black, and all of them wore hoods or were so cloaked in shadow he couldn't make out their faces.

A pair stood together off to the left not far from where the guy he'd followed had collapsed. The silhouette of one was definitely feminine in nature, while the man beside her leaned against the wall with his arms crossed nonchalantly. Another was half hidden between the walls of another alleyway: Axel only noticed them due to faint movement. They appeared to be doing something with their hands as they reclined against the wall; tossing something up and down, or fiddling with something. The fourth was sitting on the edge of one of the large dumpsters with one leg drawn up and the other dangling, his arm draped across his upraised knee while the other hand braced his position: The hood of his jacket hid his face. The last stood between Axel and the rest, the apparent leader he supposed. This one didn't bother to conceal his features and ,though the bad lighting washed out the color, Axel could still make out the jagged X shaped scar on his face.

The scarred man lifted his hand and absently brushed a long hank of hair over his shoulder, "Welcome to our little get together, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know you're the guest of honor."

Axel straightened up,and tilted his head before casting the man a sneer, "Cut the crap. You can use all the fancy shit words you want, but we all know I'm only here for one reason."

The man laughed darkly, "Very straight forward of you. You claimed earlier that you would do anything to save your friend, but I must admit I have my doubts about how far this 'anything' of yours extends." He turned away from Axel and peered upward at the dark night sky. Axel had to grind his teeth at the slight, whether it was meant as one or not. Maybe the guy just felt comfortable surrounded by his goons. "After all, many desperate people claim that they will do anything, but you give them a proposition and they balk. What weight are your moral standards against saving this friend of yours? How do you compare you're life to his?"

"When I said anything, I meant anything, you piece of shit." Axel hissed, and he was distantly pleased by the way the scar marked scumbag froze up at his instant, and unhesitating reply. "You want me to steal something? Fine, I'll go knock over a bank if you want enough cash to bathe in. You want someone dead? That poor son of a bitch is already gone." Axel looked away from the scarred man, knowing he had his attention now. He could feel that piecing stare as it gazed at him over the mans shoulder.

He reached up and dug his fingers into his bright red hair, closed his eyes, and went on with a nonchalant smile, "I've never been the guy with the best morals, y'know, and when it comes to Roxas... they just kinda fly right out the window. You got that memorized?" He slit open one eye, and tapped his pointer finger meaningfully against his temple as bright green clashed with feral yellow. "So, whats it gonna be, you gonna give me the low down on what you shit heads want, or do I gotta fight you all to beat it out of you?"

Axel was bullshitting them, it was all false bravado, but he didn't care. These idiots took Roxas, and then had the gal to stand there and call him a coward? He wasn't lying, not then and not now: For Roxas he'd do whatever it took.

The blue haired man turned around in a rustle of fabric and took several steps toward him, "Hmph. Is that how it is? There will be no need for that, we're all... friends... here." The man sitting on the garbage bin snickered quietly. "What we want is really quite simply... I really can't see why they haven't already given in to our demands, but who am I to say what one will or will not give for the life of ones friends and family."

"Christ." Axel grouched. "You sure like to hear yourself talk don't you."

"One must speak to be heard, and there are others not available to speak for themselves."

Axel took an aggressive step forward, chopping his hand through the air in a fit of temper, "Cut the shit, joker! I've had it up to my eyeballs listening to you ramble this crap! So shut up, and get on with it. The hell do you want from the Strife's? More importantly what the hell do you want from me?!"

"All we want is... a little research." The scarred man moved forward and grabbed Axel by the shoulder, then leaned in to talk quietly into Axel's ear on the other side, "The Strife's have been working on something for years. Their life's work you could call it. A little thing called The Heartless Strain. Rumor has it that it's nearing completion, and we want the research on it."

Axel stared wide eyed over the man's arm. He swore he could hear the rush of his own blood in his ears as the truth crashed around him. He'd have to steal something so very important from the Strife's. Steal from the very people who were like family to him. Even as he realized it he knew it didn't matter to him, because while they were Roxas' parents... They weren't Roxas. Still, he couldn't help but ask, "What the hell is it? Why do you even want it?"

What the hell was so important about this 'Heartless' thing that these bastards would kidnap Roxas and hold him ransom for it?

The blue haired man thumped Axel on the shoulder with enough strength to cause him to stumble backwards a step before walking around him, "Don't you worry about that, Mr. Family Friend. You know what we want, now you just have to get it." He stopped just shy of the alleyway Axel had recently stumbled out of. "A piece of advice... Dress for the occasion, we wouldn't want you getting hit by friendly fire, so to speak. And, we will be watching."

Then he was gone, and Axel was watching the others slip away like wraiths. Watching as the guy who had led him here hesitated uncertainly for a moment before the woman smacked him upside the back of the head and sent him scurrying back into the maze of alleyways. Watching as she, and the guy with her, followed at a slower pace, prowling off. Watching as the guy on the dumpster strolled along it with a hollow thud, thud, thud, and jumped down to saunter lazily over to the person hiding in the shadows and, they to, disappeared. Watching until he was completely, and utterly alone in that little courtyard.

Then, and only then did he look absently down at the notebook he still clutched in one hand and whisper, "Don't worry, Roxas... I'm coming, buddy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Words:** 2043

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **Had a really bad day. Feeling a bit better now now though. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! It's one of my favorite scenes.

* * *

Demyx miserably shook off his hood and ran his fingers through his hair to get it back to its normal gravity defying status. He hadn't felt very good about any of this before hand as it was, but now, now he just felt downright awful. Hunching his shoulders Demyx dug his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and followed slowly after Marluxia and Larxene. It wasn't like he really had a choice in the matter. It was this, or go back to playing music in bars and hoping there'd be a place to stay for the night.

Music had always been his passion, and he'd wanted to go to school with it. Unfortunately being the orphan he was he'd had to work for a scholarship, and he hadn't quite managed the grades for it. He'd taken to playing in little hole in the wall places in the hopes that maybe it would get him somewhere. It could happen, right? No such luck, until he'd played in a bar called Never Was where he'd met these guys.

Xigbar, Luxord, and Larxene had been there swilling booze and gambling. Well, in Larxene's case it was more like trying to pick fights. He still wasn't sure how it had happened, but after he'd played and been ushered off the blond woman had come up to him and started chatting with him. He'd been terrified of her at first, she had reminded him of those stories the old nun who ran the orphanage had told him: The ones with the scary woman who sold children to bad people if they didn't go to bed when they were told.

Larxene had ended up dragging him over to the table she was sharing with the two men, and making them deal him into the card game they were playing. Unfortunately the looser of each round had to take shots, and it hadn't taken long for Demyx to be halfway to being stupid drunk. In his inebriation it hadn't taken them much to weasel his story out of him, and about how he was dead broke with barely enough money to feed himself let alone get a place to live.

That night he'd ended up sleeping on Larxene's couch, he never did remember how that had happened. It had been an easy downward spiral from there. They'd show up at the venue he was playing at that night, listen to his music, and then get him to play a few rounds of cards and either buy him a couple drinks or dinner. He'd always end up crashing on one of their couches for the night. They'd either get him so smashed he didn't notice, or talk him into it.

It was a lot like having friends again.

Slowly the others had drifted into his life, and he'd found himself not needing to go to the bars and play his music. Life seemed to be on an up, and they'd let him help out where ever he was to 'earn his keep.' Nothing bad, just a few chores and the like.

Now there was this, and he just didn't know what to think.

Demyx was startled out of his musing as an arm fell heavily around his shoulders and he found himself looking up into the grinning, scarred face of Xigbar.

"Why so glum, chum?" The older man asked, smirk widening deviously at Demyx' startled expression.

"Ah, uh... It's.. It's nothing really, just kind of... Out of it.. I guess."

"Don't sweat it, kid! You did great." Xigbar said, and ruffled his hair with enough force to shove Demyx forward.

Demyx groaned, "Aw, man.. I just fixed my hair Xig!"

Xigbar just laughed at him, of course, and it made Demyx feel a bit lighter. It was almost as if things were normal again, but as soon as they rounded the corner that feeling was blown right out the window once more. Vexen was raging about something, apparently.

"I am a scientist, not a criminal and certainly not a baby sitter! I've had more than enough of this! That disrespectful little brat kept calling me 'Frogman' of all things! And then when we tried to feed him, he kicked me in the kneecap and then tried to bite my hand!"

During the entire rant Saix had simply regarded Vexen with a cool stare, "Can't even handle one brat, Vexen? Mores the pity." Saix turned away from the enraged man and looked toward Demyx and Xigbar, "You."

Demyx glanced to either side then pointed at himself, "Me? Yeah?"

"I want you to go see that our guest eats." Saix turned to Xigbar then obviously dismissing Demyx. "Who's watching our little dark horse?"

"Dark horse?" Xigbar parroted sounding amused.

Saix smirked nastily, "That is what he is, and I have high hopes that he'll bring home the prize."

"Well, anyway, Larxene's watching your pony right now. I'll switch with her in the morning."

Demyx didn't stick around to listen to anymore, but chose instead hurried off down the hallway. He felt a bit sick at the moment.

Hesitantly Demyx reached up and thumped the door to the office where they were keeping their so called guest of honor, and a moment later the door inched open, "Saix told me to come and see that he ate." He rambled anxiously under the flat stare he received from Lexaeus. The huge man simply nodded and opened the door all the way to let Demyx sidle around him, then stepped out and left. The door shut with a thump, and Demyx let out a huge sigh as he let all the tension fall from his shoulders.

Gosh, that guy was like a walking mountain!

"Well... You're new. Though you don't exactly look like the criminal type."

Demyx yelped, tensing up again. He'd forgotten about the other guy for a second there! He whipped around and looked down toward the floor. Well, he wasn't really sure what he was expecting, but it really wasn't what he saw. He'd sort of been expecting a younger kid or something, but this guy couldn't be more than a couple years younger than him.

Demyx scratched at his cheek looking mildly abashed, "I'm not really... I'm not really sure what I'm doing here."

The guy snorted and gave him an odd look, "You're apparently here for a reason."

"Oh!" Demyx laughed nervously. "Well, I'm here here because they told me to make sure you eat. I mean, I don't really understand how I got all mixed up in this. I'm not really the criminal kind of guy, or I wasn't. Guess I kind of am now." Looking toward the desk Demyx almost laughed at the site of a large pepperoni pizza sitting on it. That was obviously Xigbar's handy work. "So, uh... What's your name anyway?" He glanced back in time to catch the guys incredulous look. "Well, they don't exactly tell me a lot. Just go do this, or go do that."

"No, I'm just surprised you asked... You're really not a very good bad guy. It's Roxas."

Demyx grabbed the pizza box off the desk and shuffled over to Roxas. Without really giving it much thought he sat down in front of the bound blond, "Roxas, huh? Yeah! Yeah, I think I heard that guy mention it when he was talking to Saix!"

"Saix? A guy mentioned me?"

Looking between Roxas and the pizza box Demyx found himself mildly distracted as he contemplated the job of getting Roxas to eat. They obviously meant for him to like, _feed_ Roxas... "Uh, yeah, the blue haired guy... with the scar, looks really mean. That's Saix. They took me with them when they went to meet this guy... He had really crazy red hair."

"Axel?"

Demyx looked up at Roxas. The other man was staring at him with piercing blue eyes, and for a moment Demyx wasn't sure if he'd really said anything at all. He fiddled with his worn sleeve, "Is that his name?"

Roxas slumped back against the wall, fidgeting in a manner that spoke of how uncomfortable his position was, "Sounds like him, and from what I know."

"He... He really seems to care about you." Demyx mumbled, lowering his head. That was the problem, wasn't it? He'd listened to that guy, Axel, say how he was willing to do anything for Roxas and he couldn't help but feel horrible. It had made him feel like some sort of monster for being mixed up in all this.

"Hey, you okay?" Roxas' voice broke through his depressing thoughts. "You never did tell me _your_ name."

"Oh! Sorry. My names Demyx." Demyx leaned back slightly and stared at the door for several moments before coming to a decision. "Look, I'll untie you're hands so you can eat... Just, promise you won't do anything? I... I don't really want you here anymore than you probably want to _be_ here, but.. If you do something you might get hurt." If that happened then the things that Axel guy was going through would be in vain, and he thought these guys deserved something of a happy ending. Or something like one, Demyx wasn't really sure there were such things left in the world.

"And you'll get in trouble, huh?" Roxas laughed and Demyx found it surprised one from him as well.

"Yeah, that to." He agreed smiling crookedly.

"All right, I promise to behave."

Demyx grinned and crawled over motioning for Roxas to turn so he could get to his bindings. As soon as he was free Roxas pounced on the pizza box and began to devour a slice. Demyx couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Hey, you'd be hungry to! It's been ages since I had something to eat."

"I can understand."

Once Roxas had eaten enough he got up and paced around the room a bit while Demyx watched him from the floor. The younger man was busy working the cramps and numbness out of various body parts while Demyx held a thoughtful silence, a million things going through his mind. With a sigh Demyx shoved himself to his feet ad picked up the pizza box, which he put back on the desk.

"For what its worth.. I'm sorry about all this, Roxas."

Roxas stopped mid stride and looked at him, slightly wary, but mostly friendly, "You know, Demyx, I think I am to."

Startled Demyx looked at Roxas questioningly, "What?"

"For whatever got you here, for whatever got us _both_ here."

"Ah, yeah." Demyx nodded, he could agree with that. He motioned Roxas back over, "I should probably tie you back up now... Sorry."

"That's all right. I'll be fine." Roxas said as he turned around and held his arms back, standing there quietly while Demyx bound his wrists together again. "I'm not stupid enough to try something when the odds are clearly stacked against me, and for now you guys are taking pretty good care of me."

Demyx smiled weakly, he only wished he were as brave as Roxas was. After Roxas was situated back where he'd started again Demyx headed for the door, but Roxas voice caused him to pause with his hand on the knob.

"Hey, Demyx?"

"Yeah, Roxas?"

"If you had the chance to get out of this, would you take it?"

Demyx was quiet for a moment, thinking on that. Would he be brave enough to run from this if he had the chance? To go back to where he'd been before? For a long time he'd thought that maybe this was the only way he could go now, but just this short conversation with Roxas had made him wonder. Maybe if he got out of here there would be something brighter waiting for him.

"You know..." Demyx said softly. "If you'd asked me this at the beginning of our talk I'd probably have said no. That I was too scared, and there was nothing waiting for me... That this was a step up, but... I think now that maybe I would."

"Be careful, Demyx."

"Yeah, you to Roxas." With that he lugged open the door and stepped out into the dull hallway beyond, his mind spinning with thoughts as he drifted aimlessly passed Lexaeus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Words:** 3270

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **Earlier upload than the last couple since I'm actually feeling awake enough. Haha. We return from our short intermission with a slightly longer than usual chapter!

* * *

Waking up was almost physically painful for Axel. It had been around three in the morning by the time Axel had made it home and collapsed into bed. Add to that the fact he had apparently forgotten to pull the shades and he was paying for it now with a face full of sunlight. Lifting his head he glared blearily toward the alarm clock sitting innocently on his bedside table, and let out a moan of agony: It wasn't even nine yet.

It was as Axel was about to bury his head back into the dark recesses of his pillow that something out of place caught his eye. Axel jerked up instantly and scrambled across the intervening space on his hands and knees to grab the notebook that lay innocently beside the clock. He sat back, resting on his knees, and held the innocuous object in his hands. Smoothing his thumbs over the first page, the page that still bore the sharp, blocky message.

He wasn't really sure why he'd kept a hold of it, then again he wasn't completely sure what had happened after that meeting. It was all a blur from the time he'd left the meeting place, stumbled home, and fallen into bed. Axel tossed the notebook back onto the nightstand with a frown then climbed to his feet. He lifted his arms over his head and stretched, twisting to either side until his back popped. It was time to get started, and the first matter of business was to figure out where the research was kept. Axel doubted that they would have it at home, but he'd feel like a real ass if he broke into their workplace only to find out it had been at their house.

Scratching absently at his bare chest Axel sauntered over to his dresser and began tugging open drawers. The guy had said to 'dress for the occasion' he supposed that meant in black and hoods. It was a good thing Axel favored blacks anyway, unfortunately, hoods really weren't his thing. He could never get his mass of spiky hair in there in anything like a timely fashion, and after he managed it, it drove him nuts. Though, as he tugged on a plain black t-shirt, he could recall a gift from a year or two back that someone had gotten him.

He prowled over to the closet and began wading through the random clutter inside until he found it. The long black coat was stuffed on a hanger near the back, and it's condition was still as good as when he'd gotten it, he'd just never had the inclination to wear it before now. It didn't have a hood, but he figured it would do.

He shrugged it on without a second thought, and sat down on the edge of his bed to begin transferring the odds and ends from his other jacket into the pockets of this one. Resting his head on his hand he inhaled deeply and steeled himself for the long day ahead. He was already formulating a plan for checking the Strife's residence, and he'd need help if he was going to do it. Axel knew just the person who could pull it off to, and as luck would have it they'd probably be a major help if he had to go a step further and check the laboratory where the Strife's nominally worked. He just hoped the guy would be amenable.

Shaking himself out of his thoughtful mood Axel forced himself back to his feet and headed down the hall toward the living room. He was halfway to the door when a sleep roughened voice spoke up behind him, "Hey, little bro, how you doin'?"

Axel glanced over his shoulder at Reno. Reno was a good ten years older than Axel was, and had more or less raised him, "I'm fine, why?"

Reno rolled his eyes at him, "I'm not an idiot, Ax, I heard you come it at early the bloody fuck in the morning. I realize you're takin' this thing with Roxas hard, but shit... I do worry about you."

Axel's shoulders slumped slightly at that, and he turned away again unable to look at the other man, "I know, I just needed to be alone. You know how it is."

"Yeah, yeah, tough stuff, I hear ya. But just remember, we've always looked after each other in the past." Reno waved a hand at Axel's back dismissively. "Ah, whatever, just try not to get into shit too deep, okay?"

"I'll commit it to memory." Axel drawled and headed for the door. It wasn't really a promise, and it wasn't like he'd lied either. He was already into shit so deep he'd probably start drowning soon, there was no 'try' about it.

The door slammed on Reno's hollered 'See that you do.'

* * *

Zexion lived in a tiny apartment in a building that was in that little no-mans land that was between the suburbs and the city proper. Axel had only been there a few times after he'd met the guy. He reached up he rapped sharply on the dark wood door with his knuckles, and waited impatiently for the man to answer.

The door opened a crack and a single dark blue eye peered out at him surrounded by slate hair. Zexion blinked at him in surprise, "Axel. This is a an unexpected development."

"Hey, Zex, can I step in? I'd like to discuss something with you, and the halls really not the place if you know what I mean."

Zexion eyed him for a moment and then gave a hum that Axel thought sounded like an affirmative. The door clicked shut again, and he heard the sound of the chain lock being pulled, "It's open."

He stepped into the semi-familiar confines of the cozy, if not cramped, two room apartment. The main living space was a living room kitchen combination that was filled to over stuffing with book shelves and electronic equipment. A door between two towering, full to burst shelves lead to the small cramped bedroom, off of which was Zexion's standing room only bathroom. It was small, but he'd never heard the hermit like man complain about it.

Axel moved to the couch and shifted a stack of papers and thick tomes off it, and onto the already overburdened coffee table before perching precariously among the other things cluttering the couch. Zexion had settled himself back on the small computer chair before the cluttered desk, and was staring at him expectantly from his single visible eye. The other was, as usual, lost behind the mass of hair covering half his face. Axel always wondered if Zexion kept that hair-style just to make his expression that much harder to read.

"I'm not sure if you've heard about."

Zexion waved a hand through the air to cut him off, "The Strife kid? I've heard." he jerked his thumb to indicate the computer behind him. "It's big news, even if they're trying to keep it kind of low key. The Strife's are some of Shinra and Radiant's top scientists."

Axel nodded not surprised in the least that Zexion knew, "When did it leak to the press?"

Zexion shrugged and glanced over his shoulder at the screen, which was full of windows running different algorithms and code, as well as a few regular old Internet windows, "Probably yesterday sometime, they claim they have some sort of inside source. The usual idiocy."

"Makes sense. I'm not really surprised. It's bound to get around no matter how little fuss is made."

Zexion hummed in agreement and turned to stare back at him, "You said you had something to discuss, and I'm guessing it's not just what the media sharks are up to."

Axel rubbed the back of his neck, his lips quirked into a smirk that could have been sheepish on any other person. On Axel it just looked shameless and a bit apologetic, "You got me there. I just happened to run into the kidnappers last night and..."

Once more he was cut off, and Zexion cast him an incredulous look that was nothing more than a slight widening of his eyes, "You.. just happened to run into the people who kidnapped your best friend. Look, Axel if you want me to help you hide a body..."

Axel waved his hands in protest, "No, no, theres no bodies!" _Yet,_ he amended mentally. He hoped he could get through this without going that far, but he had the nagging feeling that that was a pipe dream. "They're ransom for him is some of the Strife's research. They want me to steal it, okay?"

"What does that have to do with me?"

Axel clasped his hands together, and let them dangle between his knees as he sat forward meeting Zexion's gaze with an intent one of his own, "I'm probably going to need you're expertise, Zex, I'm sure you've already realized that."

Zexion drummed his fingers lightly on his thigh, but didn't make any move to deny Axel's assumption, "Go on."

"First things first, I need to check out their home. I doubt its there, but there is always the chance and I'd rather try the easy way first. If its not there... then I'm going to have to, ah, retrieve it from the lab or the office."

"That's a rather tall order, Axel."

Axel looked down and to the side letting out a heavy breath, "I realize that, Zexion, but you're the only guy I know I can turn to for this."

Zexion's chair squeaked quietly as he turned to face his desk, clicking away busily for a few seconds before he stood up, "All right, let's go."

Startled, Axel blinked at him, "You're gonna help me...?"

"Yeah, might as well." Zexion shrugged as though he hadn't just made an entire world of difference in Axel's life. "Let's go check out you're Option A, and if that doesn't pan out we'll work on Option B. You can tell me what that nasty maze in your head has cooking as we go."

Axel jumped up and was matching Zexion's pace toward the door in a matter of seconds, "Right!"

* * *

The sky was a pale periwinkle and the lawns flushed with morning sunlight as Zexion and Axel strolled along the sidewalk. Several children were playing a game of soccer in the street and across their yards. It was a scene that was so frighteningly at odds with Axel's world that he felt a little disjointed. Maybe Reno was right to worry, and maybe Axel was letting this mess him up too much. He couldn't seem to help it though.

The Strife's home was a large sprawling affair with a bunch of large bay windows. Axel had always thought it seemed open, airy, and welcoming. It still did, and he almost expected Roxas to blow through the door and come stomping down the stairs toward him, griping that it was too early to be hanging out. He was almost disappointed when his best friend didn't appear and he climbed the steps with a tight frown on his face.

After he rang the doorbell Axel glanced back at Zexion who was lingering a few steps behind him on the edge of the porch. Zexion gave a small nod before letting his gaze drift off to the side, apparently watching one of the many wind chimes sway in the light breeze.

Axel jerked his head around as the door swung open to see Tifa blinking at him. She was still dressed in her bathrobe, and holding a cup of coffee precariously in one hand. He smiled wryly at her, "Morning, Mrs. Strife. I hope you don't mind me dropping in."

Tifa gave him a weak smile and shook her head, "You know I've never minded you coming by whenever, and to be honest I was expecting to see you." She glanced passed him at Zexion for a moment before turning around and heading back into the house, "Why don't you and your friend come on in, and have a cup of coffee?"

"Sounds great."

Once they were settled in the kitchen Axel introduced Zexion and Tifa, and they made small talk for several minutes. Well, Tifa and Zexion exchanged pleasantries while Axel contemplated the enigmatic depths of his coffee in silence.

"Excuse me," Zexion asked politely, if not suddenly. "Could I use your bathroom?"

Tifa smiled wanly, "Sure, it's down the hall, just there. Second door on the right."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"How are you doing, Axel?" Tifa asked quietly once Zexion was out of sight.

"Man, I must look really awful." He groaned then clarified at her questioning look. "Reno asked me if I was doing all right to."

Tifa gave a sound of wry humor, "I suspect I don't look any better." Then looking toward the hallway Zexion had slipped down she added, "He seems like a good friend."

"Huh?"

Tifa smiled knowingly at his surprised look, "I think he wanted to give us some privacy. You obviously have something you want to ask."

Axel smiled sheepishly and passed a hand over his spiky hair, "Yeah, I guess so. I guess I was just wondering if there had been any news. I mean, Sora said he'd let me know if anything came up... but you know how flaky that kid can be."

That got a chuckle out of her, "True. I'm afraid there hasn't been anything at all. They haven't even tried to call us again, and that's what has me worried the most." Tifa looked down, her hair partially obscuring her face, and sighed quietly. "It makes me wonder if they aren't up to something... or..." She choked off the words she was going to say.

Axel knew what she was thinking, she was thinking that maybe they'd just killed Roxas. He reached across the table and gave her wrist a gentle squeeze, "I'm sure he's fine. Roxas is a tough guy, always has been. If anyone can survive this, it's him. I mean, he's Cloud's and your kid." He turned away to look out the nearby window with it's riot of potted plants basking in the sunlight, and pretended he didn't notice her drying her eyes on the sleeve of her robe as he sipped his coffee. "Speaking of your husband.... Where is he? Last I heard he was trying to punch Sephiroth's face in again."

Tifa snorted inelegantly, and Axel was impressed at how steady her voice was when she spoke, "You heard about that, huh? He went into work today. I think the stress was driving him to distraction, and he needed something familiar to focus on."

"Ah, yeah, I can understand that. Shinra and Radiant have been really quiet lately. You guys working on anything big? I mean, it's almost eerie. That companies always been pretty flashy, taking over all the sales statistics with every little thing."

She stood up and moved toward the sink with her empty mug, and Axel wondered if it was because she didn't want to look at him, "Nothing unusual, really."

If that wasn't a perfect non answer Axel didn't know what was, "Huh. I've been talking to Reno about applying for a job there in security." It was the truth, he had been considering it for awhile. He had the background for it, and he knew that Reno and the Strifes, maybe even the Fairs would vouch for him. Though if things turned out as he expected he had a feeling that option wouldn't be available anymore.

Tifa rinsed out her cup and set it on the draining board before she responded, "Oh yeah? Roxas had been talking about going to college and following in our footsteps, I think."

"He'd mentioned something similar to me."

Zexion returned as quietly as he'd disappeared. The three of the chit-chatted a bit longer before the two of them bid Tifa a good bye, and showed themselves out. They walked in silence to the end of the block, and paused on the deserted street corner. The kids who had been playing earlier had moved their game to an empty lot not far from where they stood now, and were rough housing in the grass.

Axel shoved his hands into his pockets, watching with a smirk as one kid stole a soccer ball from another. It reminded him of how he had met Roxas. It had been under similar circumstances: He'd been ten at the time, and Roxas was only a snotty little six year old. He'd been bragging to one of the other kids about something, he'd forgotten what almost as soon as he'd said it. Could have been because he'd been hit in the back of the head with a Soccer ball and turned around to watch a blond brat come to fetch it.

He could still remember the first words they'd spoken to each other. He'd told Roxas that he should watch what he was doing, and leave the big kids to go play in his sandbox. Roxas had told him it was his own fault for having his fat head in the way of his ball. Axel to this day believed Roxas had done it on purpose, and in their early years he'd accused Roxas of the fact repeatedly. At first the Roxas had denied it, but as time went by and they became closer he would just give him this amused little smirk. Axel had a weird feeling it was a confirmation of his suspicions.

It had been a rather strange start for their friendship, but Axel had been fascinated by the cranky younger kid and Roxas had been just as disinterested in him.

Shrugging off the memories Axel looked over toward Zexion who was fixated on some distant point to the left, "Well?"

"Just as you suspected, there wasn't anything of interest there," Zexion replied promptly. "I checked the study like you said, and the computer. I doubt they use that thing for anything more than personal everyday things. It wasn't even all that well protected. There weren't any paper files either, so I think that if there was anything Mr. Strife probably took it with him today."

Axel felt a bit filthy for using the implicate trust Tifa had in him to allow a person she'd only met, and one he barely knew, to go through her and her husbands things. He simply nodded and reached up to ruffle his messy hair, "Looks like I'm gonna have to go straight to the source then."

"When?" Zexion asked, straight and to the point.

"Tonight. The sooner the better, I always say. The longer this goes the more danger Roxas is in, and the more likely some shit somewhere is gonna go wrong."

Zexion hummed in agreement, "What are you're plans?"

"First off I'm gonna go home, and sleep for the rest of the day. After that I'll get ready, and swing by. I'm sure you've got some idea cooked up in that devious mind of yours, Zex, for pulling this shit off." He glanced over and smirked triumphantly at Zexion's tiny, enigmatic smile. "I'm pretty sure things will fall into place, and hell, if I have to I'll just wing it."

"You're a reckless fool and you're probably going to get yourself killed one of these days." Zexion mused, though he sounded more amused than like he was giving Axel a warning. Axel doubted Zexion liked him enough to care that much.

Axel laughed a wild, sharp sound, "You're probably right."


	7. Chapter 7

**Words:** 1624

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **I'll be honest and say I'm not exactly the most technologically savvy person in the world, so theres probably some major issues concerning Tech in this fic, but I wasn't about to spend forever researching this stuff for a fanfic of all things. I'll also be honest and say this is pretty much the first time I've written a fic like this, with guns and more modern weaponry. I'm more used to swords and other less... high tech weapons. It's been an adventure, thats for sure.

Anyway, all the same, I hope you enjoy this rather short chapter.

* * *

When Axel awoke once more his room was mostly dark but for the warm orange-gold bars of sunlight slipping in around the shades. He didn't drift slowly awake as he had that morning, but instead woke instantly with his heart pounding so fast and hard that his entire body felt like it was quivering. He couldn't recall what he had been dreaming, but he didn't think it could have been anything good. He sat up slowly and grimaced at the feel of sweat cooling on his skin. He needed a shower, he decided, maybe then he'd feel a little more human. So Axel forced himself up and gathered a set of clean cloths before shuffling off to the bathroom.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped into the bathroom was the post-it note on the mirror over the sink. Reno knew him too well it seemed. Apparently his brother was out, and would get the groceries they were in need of. Axel spared a moment to feel bad about the fact that he'd been ignoring so much of what was around him. Ever since Roxas had gone missing his world had narrowed down, and it was almost like a physical shock every time he was jolted out of his tunnel vision.

Axel pulled the post-it off the mirror and crumpled it in his hand before dropping it into the small trashcan half hidden beside the sink, then he dropped his cloths on the toilet seat and turned on the water. It wasn't like he didn't care about life anymore, it wasn't that at all. Many people would probably accuse him of being depressed, or hell, obsessed; but the fact was he just felt adrift. There hadn't been a day in well around twelve years that he hadn't seen Roxas.

He pulled off his cloths, letting them fall haphazardly to the floor, then stepped into the shower. As soon as he felt the hot water sluicing over his shoulders he began to feel much of the tension knotting his muscles flow away.

Axel had never claimed to be the strongest of people, and when he formed emotional attachments to people he might get just a little to attached. If Reno were to walk out of his life he'd feel horrible: Like there was a part of the world gone missing. He'd still be able to move on though. Reno and he had looked after each other for years, but they were still very much independent of each other, just like any brothers.

Roxas, though, was an entire different matter. Learning that he was missing... It had felt like the entire world had just dropped out from under his feet. Everything was still going around and around as life was wont to do, but Axel was stuck. He was frozen, and he doubted he'd be able to catch up without Roxas. Yes, Axel formed strong emotional bonds, and Roxas was his strongest.

Dragging his hands over his face, he pawed water out of his eyes before reaching for the shampoo. There was no time to worry about it now, he'd made his decision the moment he picked up that phone. There was no time for him to be second guessing.

Back in his room, and feeling much better for the simple luxury of a long, hot shower Axel dug a duffel bag out of his closet and began to stuff some things into it; necessities mostly: Such as clothing, and a few other personal items. He'd leave it at Zexion's place on the off chance that things went sour. He may wing it as necessary, but Axel was usually aware of the larger scope, and he could easily see the chance for disaster that was involved in this little venture.

Next he moved over to his nightstand and tugged open the small drawer there. Inside a bunch of trinkets rested in a jumbled mass, though prominently resting on the cleaner side of his junk drawer were the objects he was seeking: A small semi-automatic pistol along with several rounds worth of ammo, a twelve and a half inch hunting knife, and a simple unadorned switchblade.

The pistol was technically owned under Reno's name, as his brother had bought it several years ago when they'd lived in a less than desirable neighborhood. The hunting knife had similarly been a gift from Reno. The switchblade was just something Axel had bought on a whim.

For once in his life Axel thanked Reno for being a bit of terror when it came to self defense, otherwise he'd be going into this completely unprepared. Grabbing the weaponry up he concealed each piece on his person before putting a few extra clips of ammo in the pockets of his knee length black coat; the rest of the ammo went in the duffel bag.

Giving the room a final once over he again noticed that notebook. He picked it up, and after glancing dispassionately at the message he flipped it closed with a quiet _fwap_. He found himself startled and amused when he saw the cover: It was blue with a bubble and cartoon fish motif. The fluorescent orange price sticker on the front was testament that the guy had apparently bought it right there in the store. Axel wasn't sure if he should laugh or not.

He gave it a few moments consideration, then shrugged and shoved the notebook into his bag as well. Maybe it'd come in handy later, who knows? He zipped the bag closed and shouldered it then prowled out into the hallway, pausing in the living room he glanced to the side and caught sight of some of Reno's possessions splayed out on the coffee table. It was one in particular that had him so enthralled.

Axel moved forward and reached down, picking up the thin plastic card: Reno's ID set for the Shinra and Radiant buildings where he worked as one of the top security personnel. Reno was one of the personal bodyguards to the CEO, and therefore had clearance to most, if not all, areas of the company. Axel silently slid the cards into the breast pocket of his jacket, then grabbed the key ring off the table.

He dropped his bag on the couch and headed back down the hall to Reno's room. Reno wasn't really the kind of guy to use guns, he preferred the rod like weapon he carried while at work, but he did keep a gun handy. Kneeling down Axel pulled the case from under Reno's bed and unlocked it, the gun inside was of the Desert Eagle brand. Axel could remember how he'd asked Reno why he would want such a large unwieldy weapon. Reno's response had been that, for one, it looked cool and, for another, if you ran out of bullets it was big enough that you could use it to bash in the other guys head.

Maybe Axel would finally get to test out that theory. He grabbed the extra clips of ammo, snapped the case closed, and shoved it back into place before heading back to the living room. The ammo cartridges joined the others, and he took a moment to add the Eagle to his concealed arsenal before he grabbed his bag and was out the door.

* * *

Axel somehow wasn't surprised when Zexion's door opened before he could even knock. He just gave a slightly self-mocking smile and strode passed the slate-haired man. Zexion gave him an amused look as he dumped the duffel bag among the clutter near the door.

"So, you ready for this?" Axel asked, giving Zexion his best devil may care smile.

"Who? Me? Sure, I'm ready. I'm not the one whose probably going to get himself filled with lead." Zexion drawled, plucking pointedly at the strap of the computer satchel that was digging into his shoulder. "These, by the way, are for you."

Axel took the offered objects: An ear piece and related devices for communications, and a strange little electronic device that looked like it could slot into a computers USB port.

A moment later Zexion confirmed Axel's thoughts, "You'll need to put that in the computers USB port. It'll allow me to remote hack them, but it has a limited range."

"Right, and that means what to me?" It wasn't like Axel was stupid, he just wasn't particularly interested in the details.

Zexion rolled his eyes at him, "It means I'm going to need to be closer than here to do it."

"Right, right, lets get this show on the road then." Axel clapped his hands, and rubbed them together in imitation of an evil villain. "What've you got cooking to get you in this 'limited' range of yours."

Axel's immediate answer was a single eye rolling at his theatrics, "Can we access the employee's parking garage?" He asked as he slid out of the apartment, waited for Axel to follow, and then locked up.

"Yeah, I got it covered." Axel crowed triumphantly as he followed Zexion down the hall. He tugged out the ID and keycards he'd lifted off his brother and waved them in front of Zexion's face. "See! I am capable of some forethought!"

"Impressive."

One elevator ride later found them in the lobby, and shortly, outside Zexion's building. The slate-haired man paused a moment to dig out a set of car keys which he jingled at Axel, "A friend loaned me a car." He jerked his head to indicate a nondescript white sedan sitting at the curb.

"Glad to know you have such faith in me, Zex."

"I figured you'd come up with something. I just wasn't sure if it would involve explosives or not."


	8. Chapter 8

**Words:** 1753

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **I love my rendition of Reno even if he isn't completely IC according to Canon. I haven't really played much in the way of FF7, so I don't have a great basis for those characters. -le sigh.- Oh, and, Invisible intarweb cookies for those of you who know where I got Axel and Reno's last name. Not that it's very difficult, I figure many, if not all, of you probably know.

* * *

The noise of the FBI office around him had gone from a near constant buzz of chatter to a dim drone as the hours wore on. Squall was rather glad for that: He really didn't find his coworkers as amusing as they found themselves. Agent's Dincht and Tilmitt, for example, had left several hours ago among a cloud of squeals and shout and had dragged Agent Kinneas along with them. Apparently they wanted the poor man to give them more tips in the shooting range.

A thick folder of papers slammed down on his desk, and Squall didn't jump. He made a mental note to make sure anyone who said he did suddenly found themselves on the bad end of Trepe's favor. He slowly looked up, face schooled to its usual blankness to find his partner grinning down at him.

"Hiya Squall!"

"Kisaragi." He retorted flatly.

Squall had never wanted a partner. However, the higher ups had quickly found out that Squall had no people skills to speak of and had decided he needed a partner who did and so they'd tried Dincht, and Tilmitt. Kisaragi was apparently a last ditch effort. So far they got along well enough, and his cold attitude only seemed to amuse the woman. They didn't want to loose Squall as he was a good agent and had extremely good instincts, at the same time they were prepared to cut him down to a desk job if it came to it. Squall wasn't really sure he'd like that.

"So, Squally, what's your thoughts on the Strife case?" Kisaragi asked, perching cheerily on the corner of his desk.

"There are thousands of other kidnappings, but because this kid has such high profile parents he's been made high priority." He muttered, glaring steadily at a picture of the victim. The nineteen year olds picture scowled right back at him. "Then there's the matter of what his parents said these guys want for ransom. It doesn't make any sense."

"Still haven't been able to find out exactly what they want?"

"Well, the parents obviously know what it is. I can't decide if they think it's unimportant to tell us the exact nature of this research these guys want, or if they're being deceptive on purpose."

"Well!" She cheered suddenly throwing her arms straight up in the air, the file she still clutched held over her head like some prize trophy. "I've got something that will cheer you right up." Kisaragi shoved the file in his face. "Ta da! It's the phone records you wanted!"

Squall took the file from her and flipped it open, pulling the loose sheets out to spread them over his desk. Kisaragi huffed at him, and he could almost imagine her expression of over dramatic eye rolling exasperation.

"Thank you, Yuffie." She grumped, badly attempting to recreate his tone of voice. "Oh, you're welcome Squall! Anytime, partner!"

Squall just ignored her and honed in on the calls in and out printed on the sheets before him. Kisaragi sighed and hopped off his desk.

"I'll go get you some coffee, then."

Several hours had passed, enough for most of their coworkers to go home leaving their work area a small pool of illumination in an otherwise dark building. Kisaragi, apparently bored out of her mind, had taken to trying to balance a sharpie on her nose.

Squall made an interested sound, and it made Kisaragi jump up so fast it sent her sharpie flying to who knows where. She was immediately at his side, "Find something?!"

Silently Squall reached over and grabbed a highlighter from the cup on his desk and highlighted a few lines on two of the papers. Capping the highlighter again he used it to indicate one row, "This is the call to the Strife residence that Tifa Strife told us about. It correlates with her time frame, and it's the only time this numbers called them in the history we have." He moved the highlighter down to indicate another row. "That number called again yesterday."

"And they didn't tell us?" Kisaragi yelped. "Oh! Grrr, what is wrong with these people! Don't they want their kid back?!"

"What's even more odd," Squall continued, ignoring her with practiced ease, "is that this call occurred while we were there."

"WHAT?!"

Squall winced at her shriek and indicated the time frame of the call, "See here?"

Kisaragi leaned in and nodded, "Okay... but I don't remember there ever being a phone call."

"Hmm."

Kisaragi gave him a look, "You know something." she hypothesized. "All right, spill. What else did you find?"

He fought back a hint of a smile and indicated another of the papers, pointing out a particular row, "Less than half an hour later that same number called this cellphone."

"Yeah, I see. Wait... Is that the phone belonging to that one guy? The one that the Fair kid gave us?"

"Yes." Squall dug through the files on his desk and pulled one out. Flipping it open he read from it, "Axel Flynn, age twenty-four, younger brother to Reno Flynn whose one of Rufus Shinra's personal bodyguards. He's got a bit of a small time record: A few fights, and someone fingered him for theft, but it was never proven. Parents have been missing since he was six, his brother raised and supported him."

Kisaragi whistled quietly, "Geeze. Let me guess, you're getting one of your little 'feelings' about him?"

Squall nodded faintly and closed the file, dropping it onto the desk without another glance, "I've got a feeling about this entire case. Something isn't right, and I'm not sure what. This guys the best lead we have." He grabbed his suit jacket off the back of his chair where he'd left it earlier that day and shrugged it on, quietly amused at the way Kisaragi perked up.

"Oooh, is it time to go home now?"

"You can. I'm going to go speak to the brother."

"But Squa-all, it's like.. Seven at night!"

"Whatever."

--

He was amused that she'd actually come with him, though she stood fidgeting beside him with a pouty expression as he knocked on the door. A moment later it was jerked open and Squall found himself face to face with a scowling man with long, wild red hair, "The hell do you want?"

Squall cleared his throat and flashed his badge, "We'd like to have a word with you is all, Mr. Flynn."

With a grunt the man backed away from the door and motioned them in, "Yeah, fine, but don't call me Mr. Flynn, makes it sound like I'm in deep shit. Reno's the name, okay?"

"Sure thing, Reno!" Kisaragi chirped bouncing after the man. "I'm Agent Yuffie Kisaragi. Tall, dark, and no talky over there is Agent Squall Leonhart."

"Oh yeah?" Flynn said. "How 'bout I call you Sweet cheeks, and he can be Princess? That work for you?"

As Kisaragi snickered, obviously amused by the man, Squall scowled darkly. Reno Flynn reminded him of another man he knew.

"We were hoping to ask you a few questions about your brother." Squall cut in coolly.

Flynn who was casually sprawled on the sofa, looking relaxed if not mischievous turned to regard him with a rather intense stare. Had Squall been a lesser man he might have flinched back from that suddenly piercing look, "Why're the feds sniffing about my little bro?"

"No one's sniffing around anyone." Kisaragi said patiently, waving her hands as though to diffuse the sudden tension. "We're the agents investigating Roxas Strife's disappearance, is all."

Flynn was obviously sharper than Squall had given him credit for, because a look passed over his face; A dark look that made Squall's skin crawl slightly. Flynn leaned forward, hands dangling between his knees and pressed his fingertips together. His whole stance screamed of aggression.

"Look, I c'n tell what you're thinkin' all right? I'm tellin' you here and now that Axel wouldn't harm a hair on Roxas' head, so just get that shit out of _your_ heads and work on finding the real bad guys, yeah?"

Squall didn't bother insulting the mans intelligence by playing stupid, "As much as I'd like to take you're word on that, I can't."

Flynn waved one hand dismissively and relaxed back, grinning easily again. It was almost as if that moment of tension hadn't even occurred, "Yeah, yeah, I know how it goes. So ask you're damn questions, and get the fuck out already."

"Right, about your brother..."

"Technically," Flynn interrupted. "We're half-brothers. Same mom, y'know, different dads."

Squall grunted, but chose not to respond to that, "You said that he wouldn't harm Roxas?"

"Roxas and Axel have been the best of friends since they were kids, okay? Those two... they're real close, tight, man. They've almost been joined at the hip since they met. Axel was real upset when he found out about this whole kidnapping business."

"Tifa Strife told us that the kidnappers wanted some sort of research in ransom for Roxas."

Flynn did a bit of a double take, "Shit. Really? Man, that's not cool. Why the hell do they want shit like that? Better yet, do the exec's over at Shinra know? Fuck. It's no wonder Axel would be so bent out of shape if he knows..."

Kisaragi was looking curious at that, "What do you mean?"

"Shinra and Radiant are real tough cookies, they aren't gonna like it if someones tryin' to steal their shit. They won't give it up to some shit head kidnappers, not even the tiniest bit of material. Those guys are ruthless."

"Don't you mean 'we,' Mr. Flynn?" Squalled asked quietly.

"Tch. I don't care much either way, Roxas is a good kid and I'd like to see him out of this fine. I just know messy shit when I see it, but fuck knows Axel'd understand how bad the news is. He looked like walking shit with a side of death when I last saw him."

"And when was that?"

"Earlier today when he left to do somethin'. Don't really know what, probably went to visit the Strife's. When I got off work he was passed out in bed. I left for awhile, came back, and he was already gone again."

"I think that's all for now." Squall said. "If we have anymore questions we'll stop by then."

"Yeah, sure. Darken my doorstep with your soul brightening attitude anytime, princess."

Kisaragi was laughing at him all the way out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Words:** 3288

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **It was hard deciding where to cut this chapter off, but I think I made the right, if not evil decision. -cackle.-

* * *

"You gonna be okay out here on you're own?" Axel asked as he checked the Eagle over to make sure everything was in working order. In hindsight he probably should have done this before bringing it along, but it was too late to worry about it now. It seemed fine anyway.

"Don't worry about me." Zexion's voice drifted from behind him. "I'll just settle in the back seat, and no one will even know I'm here."

They were currently parked several stories up in the mostly empty parking garage. Zexion was fiddling with the frequency of the equipment, and Axel was sitting sideways in the passenger seat, halfway out the open door. Axel tilted his head back until he was looking at Zexion upside down, listening to the pop and fizz of static on his ear piece.

"Stop looking at me like that," Zexion growled. "Christ, you're an idiot."

Axel smirked winningly, "Chill out, you'd think you were the one about to try sneaking into the heavily secured building of a world class company."

"You're damn lucky your brother works here, aren't you?"

With a carefree laugh Axel leaned forward again, stretching his lanky legs out, "Just have to hope that luck holds out."

"You're pretty calm, and happy sounding for a criminal. There, you're good to go." Zexion drawled.

Axel unfolded himself from the car and stretched languidly, like a hunting cat getting ready to go on the prowl, "You can't over think these kinda things, man. My instincts haven't lead me wrong yet." He leaned down to watch Zexion clamber into the back seat, and shuffle around his equipment. "Alright, I'm heading in. See you in a few!"

Despite what he'd said, as Axel strode off into encompassing shadowy silence of the parking garage he rather wished he'd had the foresight to get himself a stiff drink. On the other hand at this point if he started drinking he probably wouldn't stop until he didn't know how a door worked. His nerves were a single high jangling note of stress and tension. He didn't want a repeat of that time he'd gotten stupid drunk and then attempted to make Molotov Cocktails. It hadn't been pretty.

The silence was so great that it seemed to ring on a constant tone, interrupted only by the heavy tread of his boots on the cement and the faint echoes of city life far below, and beyond reached his ears: The wail of sirens, the sound of someones squealing tires. Life moved on as usual far below, unaware of what was occurring here and now. Several thousand people just living their lives, uncaring of the plight of a few people they'd never met.

Axel quickly located the heavy door into the stairwell, marked by it's Employee's Only sign, and pulled it open. As it thudded shut behind him he found himself in a different kind of quiet: One that was faintly filled with the low key buzz of electronics. The stairwell was lit with an eerie orange glow from the base lighting.

"So," he drawled as he started up the stairs. "What would you be doing if you weren't helping me, Zexy?"

"_Enjoying myself._"

"Sounds Kinky."

He heard Zexion snort at that,_ "Don't be flirty with me Axel, we both know you don't mean it."_

Axel laughed quietly, "Oh yeah? What gave me away?"

"_Save you're imbecility for lover boy."_

"You say the sweetest things..." He went quiet as he reached the top of the stair case he was on where it terminated in a landing. If he remembered correctly he had to go up two more floors before he reached the service door that opened near the walkway to the main office buildings. He stood quietly for a moment, listening, then headed up the next flight.

He was halfway up the last flight when Zexion's voice spoke up in his ear again, _"Shit, I should've brought a book, or a pack of cards, or some porn, or something."_

Axel nearly tripped over the next stair in his surprise, and had to brace himself on the cold metal banister as he choked down a snort of laughter. Apparently Zexion had caught on to the fact that Axel joked to lighten the stress of a situation. Hurrying up the last few steps he pushed open the door and peered into the room beyond, "Check the glove box, maybe that friend of your's kept some handy."

"_Ew. Second hand porn?"_

The small room was empty except for a few fake plants to add to the stark decor. The elevator docks were to his left, and the glass doors to the walkway to his right. He knew from what Reno had told him that this is where they really started monitoring things with cameras. He'd just have to hope the security guards on duty tonight didn't know his brother to well.

"Do you think plastic plants are dangerous?" He asked, doing his best to sound dead serious.

"_Only if you try to eat them." _Zexion drawled in reply, and Axel snickered appreciatively.

"It's a shame we didn't think to do something about the camera feed." He commented lazily as he let the door slip shut again, and dug through the voluminous pockets of his coat.

"_What do you mean 'we'?"_

"Oh, so you did think about it and decided not to tell me?" Axel griped. "Where the hell did I put that thing?"

"_It didn't seem important."_

"How are camera's not important? Aha!" He stuck the hair-tie he'd finally found between his teeth and worked on gathering the thick spiky mass of his hair back into a ponytail.

"_With you going in tonight there wasn't enough time to work out a plan for me to take over their security system. It would have made things easier now, yes, but it would have taken a lot more time to set up."_

Axel tied his hair back swiftly and smoothed a few stray locks into place. It wasn't an exact duplicate of Reno's style, as Reno had much longer hair than he did, but he hoped it was close enough to fool the guards. Hopefully they were bored and being inattentive. Hey, it never hurt to be optimistic, did it? "Sheesh, just rain on my parade why don't you?"

"_Whoosh, crack, I'm a little emo storm cloud."_

"You're such a riot, Zex."

"_I'll be here all night ladies and gentlemen."_

Axel shook his head in amusement and shouldered open the door as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. He kept his gaze toward the floor to make precise identification harder, and sauntered toward the glass doors to the walkway. They hissed open before him and he passed through into the glass and steel world. The ground was visible through the floor beneath his feet creating an intense feeling of vertigo despite the fact that heights had never bothered Axel.

He turned his head to the side and looked out the clear glass walls. The walkway he was traversing terminated about halfway up the tall utilitarian side of the Shinra Incorporated building. Behind it was the sprawling complexes of the Radiant Enterprises buildings: Much flashier looking that the gray monstrosity that was Shinra Inc. Radiant laboratories was made up of several pale buildings, that seemed to almost glow in the night. The black windows were like empty eye sockets against the bleached bone of a skull. The closest of the Radiant buildings was accessible via another walkway like the one he was making use of, or through the courtyard several stories below. The walkway from Shinra to Radiant connected two floors below the one he was currently heading toward.

"_Peek-a-boo, I see you."_ Zexion sing-songed in his ear, and Axel turned his head to look back toward the garage. Through the open side of the building he could just make out the lonely white sedan parked at one corner.

"Be aware, that I am giving you the finger." He did just that before picking up his pace and continuing across.

The inside of the Shinra building was just as dull as the outside. The walls were a utilitarian shade of gray-white that reminded Axel vaguely of oatmeal, while the rough carpet was a dark gray. The room he'd stepped into was a wide open and airy one that took up the majority of this floor and served as a sort of welcoming station to those who entered via the parking garage and walkway. It was mirrored, he knew, on the first floor.

The room was furnished with an array of stiff looking chairs, and benches, as well as more of the fake plants. The secretaries station located by the far wall was abandoned this late at night. He made his way to the elevators on the right side of the room and jabbed the button. At the very least they didn't stop them running since the security staff made use of them. Lifting a hand Axel covered a yawn as he waited.

"_Oooh, I think I found a penny!"_ Despite the fact that Axel was sure there was an exclamation point somewhere in Zexion's sentence it was said so drolly it sounded more like he was commenting on a piece of used bubblegum.

"What the hell, Zexion?"

"_I was digging around in the hopes of a newspaper or something. No such luck, but I appear to be one cent richer."_

"Does that mean you're taking me out to dinner later?" The elevator dinged and the doors hushed open. Axel sauntered inside and pulled out Reno's key card, swiped it through the slot next to the floor number buttons, and jabbed the button labeled R. Lab Offices.

"_Only if you pay for the difference after I spend my penny. On second thought... No, it's my penny. You can't have any of it."_

A short ride later and Axel stalked out onto the Shinra buildings floor dedicated to the Radiant Laboratories staff, "So... Office first, and if it comes to it I'll have to head for the labs. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"_Why? They should both be in my range."_

"The strife's Lab is underground I think."

"_You think?_"

"Never been there, but that's what I gathered..."

A pause then, _"You're worried the remote device will be blocked. Ye of little faith, my hardware is much better than that."_

"I didn't want to know that...."

"_I'm sure you didn't."_

"Anyway," Axel broke in with the air of someone _moving on _now, "the laboratories are more heavily guarded. Yeesh, I hope my bro's partner isn't on duty." Axel shuddered at the thought. Rude could probably kick his ass, and he really didn't want to take the chance. Normally if Reno was off duty so was the stoic black man, but Axel still couldn't be sure that he _wasn't _on duty.

"_Least your brother himself is off. That'd be a real hoot wouldn't it, if he showed up."_

"Oh yes, we could all have a tea party." Axel murmured absently, his attention focused on the doors he walked passed as he maneuvered through the halls. It had been awhile since he had last been here, but not long enough that he had forgotten how to reach Cloud Strife's office. He jiggled the doorknob and wasn't surprised to find it locked. He heaved a put upon sigh, "It would figure it's locked."

"_That was intelligent."_

"Oh, ye of little faith..." Axel echoed, then kneeled down and fished several wire like tools out of his pockets. "As if I didn't come prepared for this."

"_What?"_

Glancing between the doorknob and the lock picks in his hand Axel selected the tools he needed, "I'm going to pick the lock. Really, try and keep up, oh voice in my head."

"_You can pick locks?"_

"Maybe if they see me talking to myself they'll just think I'm crazy. They'll be all 'Whoa watch out for the weird crazy guy, he might be dangerous.'"

"_Then they'll just kneecap you."_

Axel went silent and concentrated on working the lock. In truth it had been quite awhile since he'd done anything of this sort. Not since he was around sixteen years old, anyway. That had been one of the worst moments of his life up until now. He could remember clearly how he had begun to hang out with what any parent would generalize as the 'wrong' type of kids. He and Roxas were so far apart in age that they were always in different schools, at least for a time.

They'd both been teased a lot for their choice in friends, but despite that they'd never really had a major falling out. Not on the scale of that one. Axel had been getting into a lot of fights, and other problems at the time. He had just been accused of stealing jewelry from one of his crazy old bat teachers. Reality was he himself hadn't stolen it, but he'd certainly helped the guys who did by doing what he was now. Reno had made sure his little brother knew many different skills, and Axel had picked them up with a ferocious tenacity born of a massive trouble-making streak.

He had been joking about the incident to Roxas; only just twelve years old and still as fierce as ever. Roxas hadn't been pleased in the least. Axel could actually pin that as the first time he'd truly seen the boy pissed off. It wasn't something he'd likely ever forget. One moment they'd been walking along, Axel listening to himself talk, and the next Axel had found himself on his ass beside the sidewalk. Roxas had completely blindsided him with a punch to the jaw, leaving Axel to sit there holding his face and gaping stupidly at his younger friend. The younger boy had then proceeded to give Axel a talking to, finally concluding that, until Axel got his act together he didn't want to be around him.

Axel had spent a miserable couple of weeks trying for wounded dignity, and other stupid teenage things while his 'friends' attempted to comfort him with petty jibes, and insults about Roxas. He'd ended up kicking one or two of their asses during that time, due to a short temper. He'd never been able to take much in the way of insults where Roxas was concerned. In the end Axel had crawled back to Roxas, and more or less begged forgiveness. He probably should have realized then and there how much he'd do, how far he'd go for Roxas. It had, unfortunately, taken several more years and a few bad attempts at dating for that realization to surface.

It had been a bit of a shock to be swamped with intense jealousy when Roxas had been approached and asked out on a date by Namine, a girl his age. He never had found out what had happened about that date, he'd just been too relieved that it hadn't gone longer.

Axel gave a satisfied smirk as the lock clicked open, and gave the door a nudge. It swung open silently, and Axel wondered what Roxas would have to say about those same skills he'd been so against being put to use for him. He stood up and pocketed the picks before slinking into the room, and making a beeline for the desk. It was rather neat and tidy, and he snickered softly to himself. Roxas had always complained about his father's rather anal organization streak.

"_Did you get in?"_

"Yeah." Axel dropped into the comfortable leather chair, and turned the sleek top of the line desk top computer on. Once it was on he pulled out Zexion's device, and leaned down to plug it into one of the USB ports on the tower, "All right. It's plugged in."

"_I'm on it."_

"Try to hurry, if its not there I still have to get into the labs."

With that Axel sat back and fell silent to let Zexion work. He really wasn't sure how these things were done, as he'd never really taken an interest in hacking and cyber crime. That was more something Roxas would find interesting, if he found anything about crime of interest.

The quiet of the building was so nerve wracking that Axel found himself unconsciously focusing on the distant muffled clack of Zexion's fingers across the keyboard. He was jolted out of his stupor by the sound of approaching footsteps, and just had time to shift around in the chair so that he was mostly obscured by the shadows of the room and the half light from the computer monitor. His tell-tale red hair was the only thing really noticeable.

The door frame was filled with a man dressed in the clean cut lines of the basic security staff, and Axel kept himself perfectly still despite the prickling feeling of being peered at, "Flynn?"

Axel could have breathed a sigh of relief. If the guy was calling Reno by his last name then they'd obviously not met. Reno always insisted everyone call him by his first name. Axel was generally the same way, but for once it seemed to pay off. It was another happy coincidence that he and Reno sounded so much alike. All Axel had to do was try and mimic the little nuances of his brother's speech patterns, "Yeah, what d'you want?"

The man jerked his head to indicate back down the hall, where he came from, "I thought I saw light so I came to check it out. What are you doing here, sir? I thought you had the night off."

"A friend wanted a favor, left something here, so I came to get it for him."

"Right, I'll leave you to it then. If you need anything just let us know."

"Yeah, sure, now get back to you're duties slacker."

Axel held his position listening to the sound of retreating footsteps, and only once they'd faded completely did he breathe easier. He also noticed that the quiet clacking sound in his ear had stopped. He found out why a second later when Zexion spoke up, _"I'm done. It's not there."_

"Fuck. This night's just getting better." All the levity that Axel had managed to surround himself with earlier had disappeared in the wake of the guard. He was just feeling antsy now.

"_You're a good actor."_ Zexion commented softly, and Axel didn't say it, but he was thankful for the other mans attempt to return to their previous bantering.

"What can I say, I've got a lot of skills." He said, forcefully injecting the lightness back into his voice, and snatched the hacking device from the computer. He quickly shut down the desktop, and was up and out of the room as soon as it was finished. He didn't even bother locking the door, let Cloud think he'd forgotten for all he cared.

His pace was hurried as he made his way back to the elevators, and passed them to the glass doors leading to the second walkway. This one was locked with a key card lock just as the floor had required authorization to even be accessed. He pulled out the borrowed key card and swiped it through, waiting impatiently for the locks to disengage and the doors to slide open.

Axel was halfway across the glass walkway, this one almost seemed worse than the last. It passed over a small courtyard between the two buildings that had a large fountain in it, a fountain lit at night with the eerie green-blue glow of underwater lighting. Zexion suddenly hissed a curse word in his ear, and Axel froze.


	10. Chapter 10

**Words:** 1275

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **This chapter is short, I know, but I wanted to keep my pacing as suspenseful as possible so it seemed like a good cutoff point. Enjoy.

* * *

"Zex?" No answer. "Zexion? Hey man, are you okay?"

He turned and peered toward the parking garage, squinting upward through the darkness in hopes to see what had caused such a reaction from the slate-haired man. Axel, however, couldn't make out much of anything from his position. Straining to listen as well he could hear the sound of Zexion breathing, and it calmed his nerves just slightly.

Axel slowly made his way along the walkway, listening in case Zexion should make some kind of noise to indicate what the trouble was. The doors ahead of him swished open and he stepped into the clean white interior of Radiant Laboratories. The interior was just as pale as the exterior: White tile flooring and white washed walls. The only color came from the cool calm paintings of landscapes, or modern art sporadically placed on the walls. It almost seemed like some poor soul had tried to cheer the place up and failed miserably. They had probably kicked him out for it, Axel suspected, but hadn't the time nor inclination to clean up his efforts.

Over all the place gave him a creeping, disgusted feeling. He couldn't understand how Cloud and Tifa could work here. He'd never set foot in the Radiant building that he could remember, and as far as he knew neither had Roxas. In fact he could remember a time when they'd asked about it, and Cloud had simply told them it was off limits.

He moved toward a floor, and room roster scanning down it quickly as he looked for the name he wanted. He found it quickly enough, Strife, listed beside the words Bio-engineering, and apparently clear down in sub-level one. Axel swore quietly to himself, he'd been right about the labs location, and headed for the elevators. He just hoped Zexion was right, but the man knew his equipment better than Axel so he had to put his trust in him for this.

Axel slashed the key card and indicated the floor he needed and stood there, fidgeting so that he wouldn't start pacing like a caged tiger. He still hadn't heard from Zexion, and it was worrying him. The man hadn't made any noise though, so he held out hope that he was fine.

The tense silence was almost suffocating as he watched the numbers slowly counting down. Had he been a man inclined to fits of hysterical laughter or tears, he probably would have broke into both when the com-device in his ear gave a crackle.

"_Axel?"_

"Shit, you okay Zexion?" He asked, trying not to start gibbering like an idiot. This is why Axel liked to joke around during situations where things were stressful and tense, and he was riding high on a wave of half-terrified adrenaline. If he didn't release all that pent up energy somehow he'd probably go half insane.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. A guy came and was checking out the car. He didn't see me, though. He probably thinks it just belongs to some workaholic."_

Axel gave a strained laugh, and if it was just this side of hysterical who could blame him, "Christ, I thought for sure someone had snuck up on you and finished you off."

"_Try not to sound so disappointed." _Zexion said drolly. _"But Axel..."_

"Yeah, I know. Pick up the pace, right?"

"_Now that they know the car's here there's a higher chance we'll get discovered. We've already had two close calls. I don't much fancy a third."_

"I'll do my best." The elevator jolted to a stop, and as soon as the doors started opening Axel pushed through and took off at a run down the hall. No time to mess around anymore, he needed to get to that lab, get the damned research, and get the fuck out.

This part of the building was even creepier than the upper levels, and Axel could quite literally feel the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. Something in his mind was screaming for him to turn around and get out of there, but he ignored it. There were no more locks to be circumvented, and he supposed they hadn't expected anyone to get this far. The pristine whiteness of the upper floors apparently ended at ground level, and this was a world of cement and steal. The only illumination came from orange runner lighting much like that stair well that he'd used in the parking garage, what felt like, eons ago.

"I should send them a thank you card." He muttered, jokingly. It didn't make him feel any better.

"_What?"_

"Nothing." He skidded to a halt in front of the door he needed and jammed the handle down, immensely pleased when it swung open. Stepping through the door he fumbled on the wall for the light switches he hoped were there. A few seconds of groping and he found them.

The intense white lighting revealed several large lab tables, and counters. All of them were filled with equipment Axel didn't know the uses or names of, as well as vials and petri dishes. A door at the far end of the room had a glaringly red sign that warned people to keep out, as well as a biohazard symbol. Off to his left another door, a simple plain wooden affair stood open. Through it he could see a small cramped office. A desk, with a computer, and several shelves and filing cabinets were crammed into the small room.

"Bingo." Axel made a beeline for the room. He dropped into the small, rather uncomfortable computer chair and prodded the computer to life, before slotting Zexion's device into one of the waiting ports. "You're up hacker-man."

"_Already working on it."_

Axel's heart was pounding in his chest by this point. Every instinct he had was screaming that he needed to get out of there. He jiggled his knee, heel tapping an off tempo rhythm against the wheel of the chair he sat on. He strained to hear any sounds beyond the steady hum of the electric lighting, or the whir of the computer, both of which seemed over loud in the silence. Then he caught it: A sound he'd been expecting, but hoping he wouldn't hear; the quiet click of the door in the main lab room behind him opening.

"I've got company." He whispered and reached up and shut the monitor off as the thud of boots approached the doorway behind him.

"_Keep him busy. The security on here is harder to crack than the other one."_

Axel would have cursed loudly and in great detail had he been alone, instead he simply waited for his visitor to make the first move. He forcibly loosened his tense muscles and sat there casually.

"You're not Reno."

Lifting his hands disarmingly Axel swiveled around on the chair, and gave Rude a lazy grin, "That's right. How ya doin' Rude ol' buddy?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Words:** 2307

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **A little late in the day posting this, but I've been distracted. -hides her DS behind her back and tries to look innocent.- Anyway, I like to think this chapter gives a good taste of what the rest of this fic is like. I've always found that it annoys me when ficthors don't write action scenes... I like fight scenes!

* * *

Rude glanced around the room, or at least Axel thought he did. It was hard to tell what with the sunglasses the man wore even now, "Axel. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know... A little of this, a bit of that." Axel drawled as he reached back to pull the hair tie out of his hair, and run his hand through the thick mane of red spikes once it was loose. "Identity theft, breaking and entering, trespassing on private property... You know how it is, right? Sometimes you just wake up and say 'Hey, man, I kinda wanna go break into a highly secure facility!'"

Rude nodded sharply then lifted his hands brought them together, and cracked his knuckles, "Forgive me."

It was all the warning Axel got before Rude threw a punch at his head. Lucky for Axel he'd more or less grown up around this man thanks to Reno, and he read the warning signs accordingly. He slid down, and right off the chair he'd been perched on, and hit the ground on his knees. Axel scrambled across the floor on all fours, heading for the door, "Shit! Rude, man, watch it! You nearly took my head off!"

He had to throw himself backward and to the side to avoid a kick to the ribs at that. Axel slammed into a bookshelf that wavered precariously at the impact.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Come on, man!" He wasn't sure who he was talking to at that point: Zexion or Rude. He supposed to didn't really matter.

"_What are you doing? Take him out!"_

Axel rolled to the side in time to avoid Rude as he made a grab for him, and then lunged across the room. He darted around Rude's back and just managed to throw himself out the door before Rude's elbow smashed into the back of his skull. "Are you kidding me?" He hissed to Zexion. "Reno would kill me six different ways!"

"_Then wound him a little bit, and stop bitching. I'm trying to concentrate."_

Spinning to the side Axel threw himself behind a lab table and winced as several, thankfully empty, vials were knocked to the floor where they shattered spraying his legs with a liberal coating of glass fragments. Crouched, he shuffled along the side of the lab table toward the far end. Maybe, just maybe, he could make a break for the door and get the hell out of here before Rude turned his brains to Jello.

Axel peered around the corner of the lab table toward the door, then without bothering to hesitate threw himself forward like an Olympic runner leaving the starting line. He was brought up short as Rude grabbed the scruff of his coat, but as he stumbled back, his feet starting to go out from under him, he just threw his arms upwards and let himself slide out of the coat. Dropping to the floor he braced himself with his hands and kicked out with one leg, sweeping Rude's feet from beneath him.

The large man went down with a crash, and as Axel moved to regain his own Rude reached out and grabbed Axel's calf. Axel fell forward and hit the ground, chin on. His teeth clacked together hard, sending a spiraling jolt of pain through his sinuses to settle somewhere behind his eyeballs.

Axel kicked out sharply and felt a measure of satisfaction when his heavy boot connected with a thud, and a whoosh of forcefully expelled breath. Wriggling around Axel nimbly squirmed onto one side and reached back to grab his coat from where it had fallen. He quickly groped through one of the pockets where he knew he'd stashed a the switchblade from earlier, and pulled the small weapon out.

Jamming his thumb into the trigger the blade opened with a sharp _snick_, and just in time to. Rude made another grab for him and, silently apologizing, Axel lashed out. The blade sliced through the material over Rude's arm and bit into the flesh leaving a long angry line down the man's forearm and immediately began to run with blood.

"_Axel, I'm downloading the information now. Get out of there!"_

Silently grateful Axel curled his body and kicked out with both legs, planting them solidly in Rude's chest. The big man stumbled backwards, and into another of the lab tables making the objects on it tinkle, and clatter. Axel immediately flipped over and shoved himself to his feet, coat in one hand and knife in the other, he bolted for the door. He fumbled for a moment with the handle, then slammed it open and took off up the hallway for the elevator. He jabbed the 'up' button insistently, glancing back over his shoulder several times. So far Rude wasn't following yet. Axel suspected he had his hands full trying to stem the flow of blood from that arm wound.

Reno was going to kick his ass twice as bad now. Axel suspected his brother would have to get in line, by the end of this mess. There were probably going to be a lot of people who wanted to kick Axel's ass. The elevator doors opened just as Rude came out into the hall, and Axel practically fell through them. He jammed button for the floor with the walkway on it. Had he been in any condition to make leaps of logic he would have noticed Rude was just standing there watching him.

After the doors slid shut, and Axel slumped against the wall with a rush of relieved breath, "Fuck, man..." Carefully he prodded at his chin. It was probably swelling, and bruising already. "Ow..."

"_I've got the information, and I cleaned up after myself. So, as soon as you get here we can get the hell out."_

Axel pulled his coat back on, then closed and pocketed the knife, before replying, "You have no idea how wonderful that sounds."

The next few moments passed in silence as Axel reclined thankfully against the wall. His blood was still thundering through his veins thanks to the spike of adrenaline the confrontation with Rude had given him, he probably couldn't be more buzzed if he had had three cups of coffee before this started.

When the elevator jolted to a halt Axel pushed off the wall, but before he could do more than take a step forward he caught sight of what awaited him beyond: The room was filled with several security guards, all with guns aimed right for him. Axel swung to the side using the small wall where the button panel was located for defense and cursed loudly. The sharp retort of gunfire sounded and he insistently jabbed a random number several floors down. The sound of bullets pinging against the walls outside the elevator, and even inside, made his mind whirl.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm going to try and get out the main door."

"_This is you winging it, right?"_

"Something like that, yeah. Look, I'll make a run for it out the front, you should probably get the hell out right now. Let me know where to find you. Oh, and hey? Sorry about you're little remote hacker thing, I kind of left it there."

"_Don't worry about that shit, I've got more where it came from. I'm just glad the com devices worked so well."_

"You didn't think they would?" The elevator stopped and Axel cautiously stuck his head out. The hall was clear. Leaning back he pressed a few other buttons at random then slipped off the elevator and headed down the hall looking for some sort of service stair: There was no way he was going to try the main stairwells.

"_You never know what kind of shit could disrupt these kinds of things."_ Axel could hear the engine turn over. _"Don't get your ass blown off. I'll be pissed if I just wasted my night for nothing."_

The ear piece crackled and went dead, and Axel almost mourned the loss of the white noise let alone the lack of anyone to chatter to. It was probably for the best though, he couldn't be distracted now. Swinging around a corner he found the door he'd been hoping to see, and jerked it open before beginning the dizzying trip down the spiraling stairs. Above him he could hear the sound of muffled shouts as they declared the floor clear. Axel picked up his pace anyway, taking the stairs as fast as he could and sometimes leaping to the next landing.

Axel made it to the ground floor without falling and breaking his neck by some miracle. There he stood next to the door. As he worked to catch his breath he listened for any sound that would give away the positions of his pursuers. Were there any waiting in ambush for him behind the door, in the lobby? Taking a deep breath he steadied his nerves and pulled the Eagle loose from it's holster, gave it a final check, then nudged the door open an inch. The hallway beyond was empty, but Axel thought he could hear faint sounds from the lobby.

The door thumped shut quietly behind him as Axel crept slowly along the hallway, gun held before and slightly to the side of him in a ready two-handed grip. He edged to the corner, braced himself, and lunged around the it. He took in the scene before him at a glance, took up a stance, and fired within seconds. His aim was pretty bad considering he was firing almost blindly, but he emptied the rounds. It would at least give him a few seconds of hesitation, and he used it to charge forward into the small crowd of night time security between him and the wall of glass doors.

One of the guards gave a yell of surprise as Axel shoved him into his comrades, then continued forward to slam his fist into the face of another. He made it by them purely by the surprise his actions had created, and was sprinting for the doors before they got their act together. Several shots rang out, and he felt a slicing pain along the outside of his calf, then he was throwing open the doors and dashing out into the empty courtyard.

The shadows were wavering half there specters at the very edges of the illuminated area, the eerie green light from the fountain creating a surreal twisted world. He veered off to the side and headed toward the parking garage where the shadows thickened. With any luck he could slip along the back of the building and disappear into the alleyways beyond. Behind him he could hear the continued shouts of the security force looking for him. He didn't pause, didn't look back, just stumbled into the shadows and raced on.

Axel didn't slow his mad dash until he was sure he was several blocks away. He wobbled to a halt and slumped against the grungy cement of a nearby building. His lungs felt like they were on fire. Panting harshly he stumbled out of the alleyway and onto the street surprising a couple of punk-dressed teenagers that were making-out against the wall of the next building over.

His cellphone jangled and he dug it from his pocket with shaky hands, "Yo?"

"_Axel."_ Zexion's voice sounded as calm and cool as ever.

"Fuck. You're lucky you didn't call me at a bad time." He felt the urge to start laughing like mad building up in his chest, and fought it down by sheer force of will.

"_I figured I gave you enough time. I'll pick you up by the front entrance to the park on Central and Eighth."_

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." Axel hung up on Zexion before he could say anything else, and realized belatedly he was still carrying the Eagle in one hand. It was a wonder those kids hadn't started screaming. Glancing down he swore quietly at the sight of the blood staining a small dark spot against the dirty pavement. The night was just shaping up to be real great wasn't it?

Axel ducked into the next convenient alley and shoved the Eagle back into it's holster before jogging off. All he'd need was for the cops to get him after all of that.

* * *

Axel cut through part of the park on his way to meet up with Zexion. All he really wanted to do was sit down somewhere and not get up again for several hours. He was coming down off the adrenaline high, and didn't think it would be too long before he crashed flat out. Not to mention it was making the pain from the bullet graze more apparent as the pain killing qualities eased away.

He could see the sedan already waiting for him at the curb, and practically tripped over himself to get there. He leaned one arm against the roof of the car and rapped on the window, insanely pleased when he startled Zexion. Apparently the slate-haired man had been dozing.

"You lookin' for a good time?" he drawled, smirking savagely. He was tired, beat up, and sore but he still found amusement in annoying Zexion. The guy was so unemotional! It reminded him a bit of Roxas, but without the familiar zing Roxas' sometimes rabid reactions gave him.

"Get in the car, you moron." Zexion growled, giving him a dirty look. "I've experienced your version of a good time. It wasn't to my taste."

Axel sauntered around the car and all but melted into the seat, "Aw, c'mon, all you did was sit in a dark car for... however the hell long I was in there."

"Several hours at the least, and my ass is still numb."

"Poor, emo raincloud."

"That's _storm cloud_ to you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Words:** 1543

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **Transition chapter is transition-y... but, oh, is that the smell of thickening plot?

* * *

By the time they got back to Zexion's apartment building the sky was turning the pale gray of false dawn, and Zexion had to shake Axel awake. The trip up to his apartment itself was like walking through hell, and Axel faintly wondered if this was what Dante Alighieri had felt.

The first thing Axel did upon reaching Zexion's small apartment was to dig out the things needed for a bit of first aid, then he slumped down on the couch and set to work on his various scrapes, bruises, and the bullet graze in the side of his leg. Zexion made a beeline for his computer and was soon wrapped up in shifting the stolen research onto a disc.

Axel hissed as he applied antiseptic to the graze, biting hard at his lip. He bit back a moan that had nothing to do with physical agony as the his cellphone started ringing again. He fished it out, and cradled it between his ear and shoulder, "Th'fuck d'you want?"

"_Tsk, tsk, and here I thought we were on amiable enough terms."_

The cotton swab and gauze dropped from Axel's suddenly numb fingers as he froze, a deer in headlights expression on his face. He calmed almost as fast as he had startled, retrieved the gauze, and started wrapping his leg, "Well, well, if it isn't my least favorite people."

"_You will bring the research to the old train station plaza on Twilight street, at Eleven AM."_

The line went dead, and Axel tossed his phone down with a disgruntled look, "Yeah, fine then. Assholes."

"Should I make some coffee?" Zexion asked quietly.

"Nah, I'm probably going to crash for as long as I can. Wake me up in a few hours, okay?"

Zexion silently watched Axel shift the things on the couch around until he could sprawl out comfortably, then turned back to the computer. Axel fell asleep to the whir, and hum of electronics.

* * *

"Shit! What the fuck happened to you, Rude?" Reno was, to be frank, not happy. He'd been woken up by a call in the wee hours of dawn and told he had to get his ass into work _right now._ He'd then discovered that his ID and key card were missing, which should have clued him in on the fact that his entire day had gone right to hell even before it began.

So here he was, just fresh off the Shinra Buildings elevator after having to have someone come down and get him, because without his cards he couldn't access the presidents private floor, and he sees _this. _Rude using a wad of material (was that someone's _shirt?!_) to apparently stem the flow of blood from his arm while medical staff fluttered around him. Rude didn't appear to be cooperating with them too well. Several other people in security uniforms sat nearby and appeared to be being checked over.

"Your brother." Rude said flatly. "I wanted to warn you before the President got hold of you."

"Aw, fuck. I'm gonna kill that little shit!" Reno hollered waving his hands through the air to emphasize his anger, and nearly beaming a nearby man with the weapon he'd forgotten he was clutching. Stalking down the hall toward the large closed double doors to the office of the CEO of Shinra and Radiant Reno gave the electro-mag rod a few choice swings, sending a few of the surrounding people to flatten against the walls.

Reno walked into the massive office; it was currently back lit by the slowly rising sun casting Rufus Shinra into deep silhouette. The doors thumped closed behind him, and Reno cast a glance to either side at Tseng and Elena who flanked the them silently. Despite the fact that he couldn't see him Reno would bet that Rufus was sitting there cool, calm, and as blond as ever.

"We've already debriefed Rude and most of the security staff, Reno, it seems your brothers been up to quite a bit tonight."

"What the fuck did he do?" Reno gritted out. He'd thought Axel was acting a bit out of sorts lately, but what the hell? He had no words for this shit, whatever it was.

"He broke in and stole some highly important research from the Strife's laboratory."

"Aw fuck..." Reno reached up with both hands and dug his fingers into his vivid red hair. "Shit. Please tell me it wasn't _that_ research?"

"It was exactly that, Reno. You know what this means, don't you?"

"Fuck, yeah I know."

"You won't try to interfere will you?"

Reno looked up, squinting against the sunlight. He could see the two dark figures standing half hidden, on either side of the massive panoramic window, "You think I'm insane? He's my little brother, so I hold out hope you two won't kill him if you can help it... But I know the deal, and so does he." His gaze shifted more toward the left where there was a flutter of silver, before snapping back to Rufus. "Shit, Prez, if I'd known what he was doing, you know I'd have stopped him." Or tried to, anyway. Reno didn't think there was anything short of death that could stop Axel when it came to Roxas.

Rufus turned his chair, and Reno could make out his profile before the man stood and walked to look out the window at the city below, "I'm glad you understand. I want you to work on cleaning up the mess your brother made, Reno."

Reno knew a dismissal when he heard one, and left without another word. There wasn't a thing he could say to change the man's mind.

Not far down the hall he stopped, not bothering to turn around as a dark, quiet voice spoke to him, "I shall try to minimize the damage if possible."

"Thanks, Valentine, I appreciate it."

* * *

Roxas was wakened from his light doze, having been sleeping fitfully for the past several hours, by the door clicking open quietly. It was hard to get anything approaching decent rest when all you had was a hard floor covered in rough carpeting, and thick cement walls. Add to that the fact that his arms were tied behind him, and it really wasn't surprising that his entire body was stiff and achy as hell.

He looked up blearily to find Demyx standing over him nervously clutching a paper bag with some fast food chain logo splashed on it. Apparently they had learned their lesson, and stopped sending the big brown haired guy, or the creepy frogman, or dreadlocks to try and feed him after their last couple tries. Roxas was a right ass to all of them except Demyx. Demyx had told him there were several others, but didn't go into any detail.

"Feeding time at the zoo already?" He asked grumpily.

Demyx gave him a crooked smile, "Yeah, there's a lot of noise going on. They told me to come in here now, and get done with it."

Demyx set the bag down and went about untying Roxas' bonds. Roxas was quite pleased to find himself free again, and immediately set to getting proper blood flow back into his body. Once he was feeling more human again he took a bagel offered to him by Demyx, "Noisy? Something going on?"

Demyx scratched his cheek in what Roxas had come to recognize as a nervous gesture, "Yeah, something." he agreed. He didn't seem to want to add on to that, and Roxas wondered if he just didn't want to or if he couldn't.

"Hm." Roxas focused on his food then, letting Demyx make up his mind about whatever was troubling him. Roxas had long ago fund that being patient often out-weighed being pushy.

"Hey, Roxas?" Demyx asked so quietly that Roxas almost didn't catch it.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, had we met under different circumstances we could've been friends?"

"Yeah, probably."

Silence descended between them once more, and once Roxas had finished eating he moved back to his corner. Demyx stood there for several seconds looking hesitant, and unsure, then he pocketed the rope that had been used to bind Roxas' hands all this time.

"I'm going to leave you untied." He said simply, and Roxas understood. The 'something big' probably had to do with Axel.

"Hey, Demyx?" Demyx looked at him questioningly, "Maybe once this is all over we can be friends, yeah?"

Demyx grinned at him, "I think I'd like that." He reached for the door and then paused, "Roxas, if I were to run into Axel is there anything, a message or something, you want me to pass on?"

Roxas thought about it for several seconds: There were so many unsaid things between him and Axel, he knew. So many things that, were this to go wrong, he'd regret never saying to his friend, and yet...

"No. Anything I want to say would be wrong if I didn't say it to him myself. Just tell him to be careful, and you be careful as well."

"You to, Roxas."

Roxas watched wordlessly as Demyx disappeared out the door, and sat in the corner of the room feeling really hopeful for the first time in days. Hopefully, he'd be seeing Axel soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Words:** 1593

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **To the reviewer who asked me not long ago how Zexion and Demyx meet (You know who you are), I give you your answer. For ther rest... More thickening plot, and another cliffy. Ouch.

* * *

When Zexion woke Axel around nine the slate-haired man already had a huge mug of coffee waiting for him, and Axel was ready to elect him to saint hood right then and there. He sat up with a groan, and accepted the cup from Zexion, "Thanks man."

"Hm." Zexion held out a manila envelope, "Here's the research." Axel accepted the file, and practically inhaled the coffee. "Donuts in the kitchen, feel free to use the shower if you want."

Less than half an hour later Axel was getting ready to head out. He reloaded the Eagle, fetched a couple more clips from his duffel bag, then shoved the envelope with the research into a pocket. "All right, man, I'll be seeing ya."

Zexion didn't even turn to look at him, but just before the door closed he thought he heard a quiet, "Good luck."

* * *

Twilight Street, and the Twilight Street Train Station were located in a historic part of the city. This meant, unfortunately, that no public transport ran through there except for the tourist trolleys. For Axel that meant taking either the bus or the subway as far as he could, or calling a cab. He ended up settling on the bus, since he didn't have much on him in the way of money. While he may be breaking a ton of laws, he really didn't trust to hijacking a cab. He had a feeling he'd end up with his own gun shoved where the sun didn't shine.

A short bus ride later and Axel was stepping off at the station nearest Twilight street. It was only around ten by then so he figured he'd be safe if he walked over there rather than rushing. It wasn't like he was paranoid or anything, really. _Of course,_ he trusted them to uphold their side of the bargain. Axel snorted loudly, and rolled his eyes theatrically, causing a few passing pedestrians to give him odd looks.

He took the time to wander among the crowds as they wove through the old area, with its quaint orange-red brick fronts, and brightly painted wood work and flower shops, and bakeries filled the air with a pleasant aroma. It was as he was strolling down Castle Boulevard that he became aware of the fact that someone was watching him: The skin prickling feeling of having eyes on him from somewhere was enough to drive him insane.

Stopping to examine the front display of a squat little toy shop he discreetly glanced around. He couldn't pin point anyone, and after a moment to two of looking he just moved on. He wouldn't be at all surprised if they had someone watching to see when he approached. They had said something about watching him after all, but he hadn't noticed anything before now...

As Axel passed by a narrow alleyway he heard a short '_psst_.' Stopping mid step, he cocked his head and listened. It came again and he looked curiously toward the alley. A blond guy around his age, with what looked like some crazy mohawk/mullet combination waved insistently at him.

"Look, buddy, I'm busy so if you could go bug someone else, that would be great." Axel said flatly, and turned to continue on his way.

The sound of foot steps heralded the weirdo catching up to him, "Hey! You're name's Axel, right? Look I need to talk to you, it's about Roxas."

Axel froze up, and immediately spun around grabbing hold of the guy's shirt front and hauling him in, and up, until they were almost nose to nose, "What the hell do you know about that?"

The guy waved his hands in a pacifying gesture and smiled nervously, "Look I'm s-sorry, but..."

Axel suddenly swore and shoved the blond man away from him roughly, "You're that guy! The one with the notebook, what the fuck do you want?!"

"My name's Demyx, please, just calm down!"

"Calm down?! Why the fuck should I calm down? You're one of those bastards who took Roxas! I think I'm entitled to getting a little hot under the fucking collar!" Axel realized he was causing a bit of a scene, but he really couldn't seem to care. Instead there was a burning flame of rage tickling at the underside of his ribcage as he advanced on the blond man.

Demyx backed away from Axel, looking at the raging man like he was a tiger who'd gotten loose from the city zoo. Lifting his hands he turned his head to the side, hunching his shoulders and shielding his face, "Look! I just came to warn you about the drop off!"

Axel paused, and finally became aware of the gathering a crowd. He shot the staring people a dark glare, grabbed Demyx by the scruff of his jacket and dragged him back down the alley he'd emerged from. Here it was cooler, out of the direct glow of the morning sunshine where they were surrounded by a half sort of gloom, accented with mellow gold light. Trash littered the ground around their feet, and Axel thought he saw a late rat or two creeping down their holes. He ignored it all in favor of his own personal rat and turned on Demyx as soon as they were well out of sight of the gawkers.

"Why the hell should I believe a word you say?"

Demyx uncovered his face and eyed him the way a man would look at a bomb that had burnt out its fuse, but hadn't gone off, "You probably shouldn't but I don't want to be part of this mess, okay?!" He ran a hand through his hair, looking up at Axel a little desperately. "I never expected this kind of thing to happen. I'll admit that I was the one who lead you to the meeting with them the other night... But..." Demyx' shoulders slumped and he looked away, shuffling his feet anxiously. "I'm just a musician, I don't want to be part of this. I've been talking to Roxas, and he's really nice... I saw you that night, and saw what you're willing to do for your friend... This is all just so wrong, so messed up. I'm sorry, I really am... I just want out..."

Axel stared at Demyx for a long time following the outpouring of words and shook his head, "Christ... Just like a guy like you to get messed up in a shitty deal."

Demyx smiled crookedly and shrugged one shoulder. That was probably an insult, but he let it slide without comment.

Axel ran a hand over his face, feeling suddenly tired and worn down. This whole thing just kept getting more and more complicated, "Look if I gave you an address could you find it?" He silently hoped that Zexion wouldn't kill him for sending this idiot to him.

"Uh, sure... I'm not as much of an idiot as most people seem to think I am. I have lived here pretty much my whole life." Demyx grumbled, sounding put out. Axel simply wondered if he could read minds.

Instead he simply railed off Zexion's address, and room number, "Got it memorized?" he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Yessir."

Nodding Axel turned to head back out of the alley out, "Now if you'll excuse me?"

"Oh!" Demyx yelped. "That's right! I came to warn you that the drop off is a trap. They plan to kill you, and take the research. One of the guys, he's a sharpshooter. The moment you step into the Plaza..."

"Son of a _bitch_!" Axel snarled, and started readily contemplating beating his head against the nearby wall. That angry fire licked up his ribs again. It was true he had been expecting them to pull something, but not this!

"Uh, Axel?" Demyx asked timidly taking a step toward him, hand outstretched.

"I'll kill those bastards!" He snarled slashing his hand through the air. Axel didn't even notice the small plume of flame that licked off his hand to dissipate in the air. He didn't even seem to notice that Demyx was still there, and instead took off at a full out run down the alley.

Demyx watched him go with a worried expression, then sighed. He hadn't even gotten to pass on Roxas' message. Remembering the address Axel had given him he shuffled off, pausing only once to glance back over his shoulder in the direction Axel had gone, before he to took off at a run. Maybe if he waited there, Axel would come back and he could tell him then.

* * *

Axel ran full tilt down the road, shoving tourists out of his way when the crowds got too thick. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do when he got there, but he'd be damned if he didn't beat those idiots into the ground. He was sick and tired of this shit. They'd made the initial betrayal of their agreement, and he'd be the one to make the ending move if it was the last thing he did. He could see the turn off onto Twilight Street when the sharp retort of bullets being fired sounded. He jumped forward, and rolled on the ground out of pure instinct, only to have to jump backwards again immediately as a figure stepped out of a nearby doorway. Long silver hair fluttered out behind the man, who was drawing an ungodly long katana-style blade even as he stepped in front of him.

"Sephiroth!" Axel yelped, stumbling back another pace. Oh hell.


	14. Chapter 14

**Words:** 2717

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **Had a hard time deciding where to cut this chapter, but I suppose this'll do. I wanna say this real quick though, as I've had several questions... This fic is going to open a lot more questions than will be answered by the time it's through.. There's a good reason for this. From the beginning this fanfic has been planned as two parts. This fic is the first part, and the second part will be it's sequel. So while things may get confusing, and leave you wonder... It'll get answered eventually. I'm currently in the stages of finalizing the plot points of the sequel, and will hopefully be start on writing it before I get done posting TDH... We'll see how things work out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The soft clatter of boots on cement behind him made Axel tense up, though to his credit he never took his eyes off the silver haired man before him.

"Hello, Axel." A dark voice murmured behind him.

Axel wanted to melt into a puddle of gibbering fear right there. He could hear the sounds of the uninvolved people around him: Confusion, fear, it filled the air so heavily he could almost taste it on his tongue.

"Vincent Valentine as well?" He joked with false bravado. "I'm surprised they think me so important."

"Perhaps if you show yourself repentant and turn yourself over to us now, we will be forgiving." Vincent said softly.

Axel laughed abrasively, "No can do, buddy, there's just some things a man has to do, y'know?"

"Hmph." Sephiroth flicked back a hank of silver hair before him. "I find it hard to be forgiving, though I do feel a small amount of remorse for this. You were as a friend to many people, but not I."

"Shit, what's with you crazy bastards and your need to talk? Ah, who am I kidding, it's not like I'm sane either." Axel joked, and then he was darting out of the way of a lengthy swipe from that insanely long blade.

He wasn't even going to attempt making a stand against these guys, he knew when he was outclassed by a mile, and made a run for it down the street. The quick staccato thud of heavily soled boots behind him was his only warning before Sephiroth caught up with him and lashed out, whip fast, with his sword.

Axel was forced to throw himself out into the street to avoid being cut in half, and then to roll out of the way again as the blade swished down into the space he was just occupying. It screeched against the pavement, giving off sparks and came flying toward his face again. He shoved his hands against the ground and propelled himself into another roll, hearing the thin blade whistle passed his ear by centimeters, and seeing a few red strands of hair falling to the pavement from the corner of his eye.

Regaining his feet quickly Axel took off running again only for Vincent to drop in front of him again, "Holy shit!" He yelped, boots skidding against the pavement as he back pedaled, and lunged to the side to avoid getting knee capped. "You guys are inhuman!"

He couldn't really understand it, they were much too fast to be human, and yet... He'd known them all his life! Given he rarely saw either of them, but still! As he ducked under another swipe of the blade and looked frantically for an escape route he noticed that the streets had cleared: Everyone with a sane mind had made a run from the obviously bad situation. The sound of sirens wailing in the distance could be heard, and in his moment of distraction Axel failed to completely dodge a lash of Sephiroth's long blade. He didn't know whether to call himself lucky or not that it simply scored a clean slice across his upper arm.

Stumbling to the side he reached up and clutched the wound. Axel shook his head to clear away the fog of pain that attempted to gather as he looked frantically from side to side. Catching sight of an alleyway not far off Axel made a stumbling run for it and, driven by the rush of terror and desperation, and was within the closer confines in moments.

Sephiroth watched him go with a cold stare, "I tire of playing with this little toy."

Vincent reloaded Cerberus with an absent air as he eyed his companion warily, "You know the rules set before us, Sephiroth."

The silver-haired man shook his hair back, and raised his free hand in a grandiose gesture, "But these rules, do they really qualify for one such as him? And, really, who would dare defy me?"

Silent for several seconds Vincent rolled his shoulders in a bland shrug, "Perhaps no one."

"Do not worry, Valentine, for now I will play nicely. Perhaps if I slice him open often enough he will even retaliate rather than run like a scared mouse."

Vincent didn't bother to reply to that, and instead took off at a fast clip before bounding nimbly upward onto an overhanging fire escape with inhuman ease.

Axel tripped over a slate of rotting wood that protruded from a pile of garbage, and fell against a nearby wall smearing a swath of blood across the dingy brick work. The only sound was the far off wail of sirens, his own harsh breathing, and the thud of his boots on the trash littered ground. He glanced behind him, expecting to see them bearing down on him like cats on a mouse in a maze. Axel wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or not when he didn't see any sign of Vincent, or Sephiroth.

Looking forward again he saw the alley he was running down open back onto another street. As he emerged into straight sunlight again he barely missed a step, and dashed straight out into the middle of the road. People screamed, and Axel paused stumbled to a halt in confusion. A car horn blared, and the sound of sirens whined overloud. The police car barreling down the street toward him screeched it's breaks, and swerved to avoid hitting him.

Axel, at this point, was unsure whether he should find another near death experience funny or not. Laughter bubbled in his throat, and he was only jolted out of his rather ridiculous moment of thought by someone yelling.

"Jesus! Are you a nut case?!"

"Sir, are you all right?"

"Hey! Get the hell outta the road!"

Ignoring them all Axel turned and ran down the road, he didn't really think it was a good idea to linger in one place for very long. Behind him he heard someone scream, and then the sounds of shots being fired. Axel took a chance to glance back and nearly tripped over his own feet at the sight of Vincent jumping down from a nearby roof, to land atop the police care that had nearly run him over.

The gunshots had been fired by that very police man, at Sephiroth who had run the poor man through with his sword and was watching him slowly slide off the blade with the same expression an insect collector eyed his latest find. Vincent lifted his gun and fired after him once again. Axel threw himself behind a nearby car just in time to avoid the shots. Crouched there he panted heavily for a few seconds, and released his tight hold on his arm wound. His hand was caked with his own blood.

The heavy tread of boots warned him that it was time to get moving again, and he lunged out into the open street again, only to stumble back as Vincent appeared before him once more, and swiped for him with the claw like weapon he wore on one arm. Vincent lashed out at him again while he was off balance, the claw tips slicing trough fabric and cutting across his chest.

Axel fell painfully from the further deterioration of his balance caused by the pain flaring from the new wound. He lay there breathing heavily and staring upwards at the sky as blood, hot and slick, soaked into his shirt and slide down the curve of his ribs. Oddly enough the only thing he could really think of in that moment was that he'd probably missed the drop-off time completely, trap or not.

"How disappointing..." A voice spoke above him, and Axel caught the stark darkness of Sephiroth's cloths in his peripheral vision.

He hoped those rat bastards didn't do anything to Roxas because of this. Anger, desperation, it all swirled in his chest like a plume of flame in the hearth. He shifted his arm, feeling the sharp twinge of pain that lanced through it from the wound there, and the play of muscles in his shoulders as they pulled at the lacerations across his chest.

Vincent came a few steps closer, and Axel gave it another few seconds, "He appears smarter than you figured for. It's a good choice, Axel, I'd hate to have to tell..."

Axel kicked out with both legs toward Vincent, forcing the man to quickly shift out of the way. Axel rolled with the motion and propelled himself nimbly back to his feet, lashing out at Vincent with the fist of his unwounded arm to further force the man back. He made another break for it, dashing across the street and ducking into another alleyway.

"Hm." Vincent hummed. "Reno taught him well, it seems."

It was a shame he had no audience for his words. Sephiroth had already resumed the chase.

Axel panted heavily as he continued to maneuver through the small warren of alleyways he'd entered, looking for an exit. He had a feeling he was getting closer to the main city area again. He turned a corner, and came up short.

"What the fu-" Axel's words were cut off by a scream of agony as he was driven back into the wall behind him by Sephiroth, the thin line of the man's sword slicing open another wound in his side before embedding in the wall between his torso and his arm.

Axel stared up into glowing turquoise eyes as Sephiroth braced one hand against the wall beside his head, "Nowhere to run now."

Axel fathomed he could see his death played out before him in every gory little detail. For one hysterical moment when his mind went completely AWOL on him he wondered about the fact that he was supposed to be seeing his life flash before his eyes, not this. Then his spinning thoughts settled on one fact, and one fact alone: Roxas.

Who was going to save Roxas if he died here, pinned to this wall like a bit of trash? Or maybe dragged back, and tossed in front of President Shinra to be humiliated and brought to his knees before the _merciful_ end? Desperation was a heat that clawed at his throat, and climbed up his spine to explode at the base of his skull: tight and painful. Unknown to him it was also a flicker of flames that caused the bits of waste paper to char, and curl.

Sephiroth's brows lifted slightly in surprise, and then the sound of a bullet tore through the air causing him to jerk back away from Axel. The sword blade slid from the wall with a metallic grinding noise.

"Drop the weapon and put you're hands up where I can see them!" A cold voice barked.

Axel never expected he'd be so happy to see that ice cold bastard. Agent Leonhart and Agent Kisaragi stood down at the next corner of the alley, guns trained unwaveringly on Sephiroth. He supposed the guy was the most obvious threat.

Axel could see the man tensing, getting ready to lunge, and without giving it any real thought he threw himself forward and shoved his shoulder into the silver-haired man's side, sending him careening into the wall purely out of surprise. Wasting no time Axel ran down the alley toward Kisaragi and Leonhart, and darted between them before they could get their act together and stop him.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kisaragi hollered.

Axel paid her no mind, and kept running.

"Forget it, Sephiroth." Vincent murmured from above the man. "We'll get him later." By the time Leonhart and Kisaragi turned back around to their 'subdued' suspect both Sephiroth and Vincent were gone without a trace.

Leonhart cursed quietly, "I thought for sure we had him."

"That was definitely that Axel guy, I wasn't sure what to think when I heard those police reports over the radio... Geeze, I guess your instincts paid off on this one. That guys obviously in something messy, but what?" Kisaragi said as she shielded her eyes with one hand, stood up on her tip toes, and proceeded to peer about as if expecting it would help her catch sight of someone.

"Those other two... Wasn't that one Sephiroth? From the Shinra company?" Squall mused while he holstered his gun, and started down the alleyway in the direction they had all come from.

"I dunno they're all kinda shadowy aren't they?"

"I think we should probably go have another word with the elder Flynn brother, don't you?" Squall growled sharply, picking up his pace he jogged down the alleyway, he could hear the sound of a crowd of voices all babbling at once. Though heavy shuffle of footsteps had him pulling up short as he did so he reached out and grabbed Kisaragi's arm to tug her after him into a nearby doorway niche.

"Shit, I hate that monster." Reno griped as he shuffled along and tapped his electro-mag rod on his shoulder. Rude was a silent shadow at his side, simply listening to Reno or perhaps ignoring him all together. "How many fuckin' times do we have to tell that shit head to tone it down? Nooo, every time the boss gets it in his head to send silver-n-fruity out to do the dirty work we end up havin' to clean up after him. S'like havin' a god-damned kid."

Reno stopped and threw his arms into the air. Rude had to weave out of the way to avoid getting a face full of his partner's weapon, "Then we gotta feed a load of crap to the idiots, pussy foot around and make shit disappear. I swear, that freak has no thought for anything but himself. I mean lookit this!" Reno gestured pointedly at a spatter of blood on the dirty ground, and scuffed at it with the toe of his boot.

Rude didn't even bother looking, "I'm sure Axel is fine. If they had killed him we'd know."

"He better be. If they don't kill him, I certainly will. That kid's gonna give me a heart attack." Reno huffed and grabbed theatrically at his chest. "Anyway, we better get movin' the Pres. wants all these sheep believin' nothin' out of the ordinary ever happened. That includes you, and sweet cheeks there, Princess."

Squall didn't let the surprise show on his face as Reno suddenly looked over his shoulder at the two of them, though he heard Kisaragi squeak in surprise. He hadn't thought they'd been noticed, but apparently he was wrong.

"You just keep your mouth shut, forget what you saw. Hell forget all about my little bro. Stop nosin' around, it's for your own good."

Squall finally found his voice, and stepped out niche, "Are you threatening federal agents, Flynn?"

Reno turned and began to walk off, and gave a barking laugh, "Who? Me? Nah, I ain't threatenin' anyone. He is though." With that Reno pointed upward and disappeared, out of sight, along with his partner.

Squall tipped his head back, and found his stormy gaze met by the cool crimson stare of one Vincent Valentine who was perched neatly on the edge of a fire escape railing. Vincent gave him a slight nod and in a rush of fabric he followed after the other two men.

"Man..." Kisaragi breathed at his side. "This just gets weirder, and weirder...What are we gonna do Squall?"

"Somehow," Squall said with a tight, pinched expression just shy of a full on frown. "I doubt we have any real choice in the matter."

They had already been stonewalled in their investigation when it came to checking out that number that had called the Strife's, and now this...


	15. Chapter 15

**Words:** 1602

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **Medical stuff confuses me...

* * *

Axel wasn't really sure why he hadn't just collapsed already. Hell, maybe it had something to do with the fact that he wasn't bleeding as much as he thought he should be. He wasn't all together sure if that was a good thing or not. By this point Axel was running on the dregs of his energy reserve, and he'd only just noticed he wasn't anywhere near Zexion's apartment. Dragging up a burst of energy he jogged to the end of the street he was on, and looked up at the sign.

Relief flooded his system so hard and fast he staggered forward and had to lean on the sign's pole for support. He knew where he was, and he could only wonder if he had been subconsciously heading this way. He rested there for a few seconds, breathing in the smell of hot pavement and warm spring grass from the suburbanite lawns around him. Then, before the pain could wiggle itself from the depths of his mind and make itself known he staggered off again.

He was lucky, he supposed, that it was the middle of the afternoon by now. The streets were mostly empty, and if anyone saw him he didn't see them. The only thing that kept him from falling down, face first, on some poor family's front walk was a constant mantra of 'It's not far now.'

Axel had enough of a mind left to turn down the alley behind his destination rather than show up at the front door. He wanted to avoid making a scene if possible. Hopefully she was home, and not at work, if she wasn't home he hoped she wouldn't mind terribly that he broke in to use her first aid supplies.

The Fair home was a riot of flowers even this early in spring: They overflowed the brilliant white fence that surrounded the back of the property, and appeared to be trying to drip into the neighbors yards. The crunch of gravel underfoot, the twitter of bird song, and the buzz of insects played a harmonic melody that made Axel want to sit down and just sleep for a week. He forced himself forward, and stood fumbling with the latch of the back gate for several seconds before he managed to get it open.

Axel stumbled numbly between the thick flower beds, barely even noticing the sweet perfume of the blooming plants around him, or the veritable rainbow of color. Stumping up the steps onto the back porch took more effort than it had any right to, and he just about knocked on the door with his face when he tripped up the last step. He rapped on the door then stood there swaying like a drunkard, and waited, hoping that she was home.

The door swung open and Aerith Fair appeared there looking confused, "Axel what are you...? Oh my goodness! What in the world happened to you?" Aerith's hand hovered over her mouth, as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Axel offered her a sloppy grin, "Do I look that bad?"

"Oh, Axel.." Aerith stepped back and waved him in without another word. In the past she had often patched him up after he'd gotten into one fight or another. Aerith had, unlike the Strife's or her husband Zack, worked in the medical field. She had retired a few years back to work with her second passion, and now ran a small flower shop downtown. That, however, didn't mean she wasn't still handy for this kind of thing.

As Axel walked into her kitchen the brunette woman pointed sternly at a stool, which Axel meekly tugged away from the breakfast bar before perching on it. His muscles were trembling with exhaustion and pain, and she took pity on him by putting a glass of water nearby.

"Drink in slow, small sips." she warned. "Now take off you're shirt, while I get supplies."

She returned hauling just about everything she had stock piled, and he guessed she had taken one look at him and was prepared for the worst. He couldn't really blame her, and was actually rather thankful for her forethought. He was pretty sure he needed to be stitched back together in several places.

As Aerith walked toward him she had a tight pinched look to her expression, lips pulled into a small frown, "My god, Axel, what did you do to yourself?" She winced sympathetically and wet a towel at the sink before preceding to clean the blood from around the lacerations on his chest, side, and arm. Axel remained quiet, intent on not whimpering like a child, or breaking down and spilling everything to the motherly woman.

While he had been around Tifa more often, Aerith just had the air of a mother: Of someone you wanted to tell everything to, and he really didn't want to get her involved anymore than he could help.

He hissed loudly when Aerith probed gently at the slice in his side. She gave a little 'hm' and Axel tensed slightly, "Was that a good 'hm' or a bad 'hm'?"

"It was neither." Aerith assured him. "What did you use to stop the bleeding?"

"I didn't." He said, confused. "I didn't really have time. I mean, I notice that I wasn't bleeding as bad as it probably should have been, but I figured I just misjudged how bad it was and was lucky."

"Ah. Well, you're going to need some stitching that's for sure. We should probably take you to a hospital," She held up her hand when Axel opened his mouth to protest. "But! I'm guessing whatever happened to you is something you don't want to go to the hospital over."

Axel subsided, and nodded meekly before looking away from the stern look Aerith was giving him. Aerith sighed, and stepped forward to envelope Axel in a motherly hug for several long seconds.

"All right." She said. "All right, I'm not going to ask again. In fact I probably don't want to know, do I?" Shaking her head somewhere between exasperation and worry Aerith moved over to the clutter of medical items on the table and began digging through it for what she needed. "I hope you realize all I can give you is some pain killers afterward."

Aerith was a bit surprised at how well Axel took the stitches. As a child he had made a lot more noise over a lot less, but she supposed natural pain killers and exhaustion could do wonders. It was always a possibilities that their little fire haired nuisance was finally taking those last steps to maturity. Though, Aerith doubted that Axel would ever fully grow up: He had an indomitable mischievous streak.

After she finished up she cleaned the wounds again to clear away any blood from the stitches, and bandaged him up. Before Axel could even make sound, or a move, Aerith grabbed him by his upper arm and gently steered him over to the door further into the house. A second later she shoved a medicine cup with a few pain killers and another glass of water into his hands, "Don't even think of leaving." She told him firmly. "You're going to take those and go to sleep in the back guest room. I'll wake you in a few hours for some food, and another dose if you need it. And don't even think of sneaking off tonight, I'm going to be checking on you. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." Axel agreed meekly. He should have known better than to think Aerith would just let him leave. He paused for a moment and smiled sheepishly at her. "Thanks, Mrs. Fair."

"Off with you." She shooed him away with a motion of her hands and a smile. The smile dropped away slowly as she watched him go. Aerith wondered how you told someone the reason you hadn't bled so much was because your wounds had apparently partially cauterized themselves without your notice.

* * *

Roxas nearly jumped out of his skin when the door to the room he was kept in slammed open. Saix stalked into the room followed by Dreadlocks and Frogman. The scarred man looked more emotional than Roxas could ever remember seeing him. In fact he looked down right pissed off. Roxas for his part kept quiet, using the corner of the room to continue the deception that he was still tied up.

"He didn't show up." Saix growled flatly.

"It's probably for the best. Imagine if you'd actually managed to badly damage him, or worse, kill him. You're prized pony would be all gone." Frogman sneered, clearly amused with Saix' failure.

"Hold you're tongue, Vexen." Saix turned to look thoughtfully at Roxas, then smirked. "We still hold the prize our Dark Horse craves, after all. What do you think, Xaldin?"

Xaldin glanced over at Roxas then shrugged faintly, the array of beads and bangles clanking softly, "I heard there was a disturbance near where we last knew the Dark Horse was. I expect he was simply waylaid. Perhaps if you try the ruse again?"

Saix smoothed his features, calm in the blink of an eye once more. That probably scared Roxas more than anything else. It seemed to speak of insanity to him, and he shivered faintly. Despite that he refused to look away from those feral yellow eyes.

"Perhaps you are right," Saix said. "Speaking of, where has the newest member gotten off to?"

Vexen laughed cruelly, "That little fool... He probably got lost."

"We'll make plans, and then I shall call our Dark Horse for one more try..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Words:** 1898

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **We're hitting my favorite part of this fic now. -chuckles. Some questions are answered, others are left gaping open...

* * *

When he woke up around mid-morning Axel was somewhat surprised to find his coat and a fresh shirt on a nearby chair. A slip of paper lay on top of the folded shirt, and Axel realized, rather obviously, that it was a note of some kind. With a groan he sat up, wincing slightly as the motion pulled at stiff muscles and tugged the stitches. Sitting on the edge of the bed he carefully unwrapped the bandages. They were stained with a bit of dried blood, and tugged a bit at the sutures but otherwise came off fine.

He examined them slowly, then sighed and dropped his head into his hands for several moments before reaching over and grabbing the note Aerith had left for him. It turned out that there were two of them. The first basically just told him to be careful, try not to tear his stitches, to take care of them with the instructions she'd left, and to show himself out when he was ready to leave; The second was a list of care instructions for the stitches.

Axel read it over carefully then grabbed the anti-bacterial ointment she'd left for him as well, and the shirt, and headed for the bathroom off the guest room for a quick shower. Afterwards he perched on the edge of the tub and carefully dried, cleaned, and applied the ointment to the stitches as per the instructions. Once finished he got dressed again, grabbed his coat, and slipped into the kitchen.

As far as he could tell no one was home, and he had to wonder what she'd told Zack and Sora, if anything. Axel would put money on the fact she'd just warned them of a guest, and smiled that enigmatic little smile of hers afterwards. Aerith had always been very good at that.

Axel helped himself to a bowl of cereal knowing she wouldn't mind, and would probably have been displeased had he not eaten. It was while he was washing out the bowl he'd used that his mind wandered back to the problem at hand. What could he do now that his main lead was gone by a day? He _had_ to find Roxas. Who was to say these guys wouldn't just get sick of whatever twisted game they were playing, kill him, and dump the body somewhere? What was this research, this Heartless Strain, that these guys were so interested in anyway?

Why kidnap Roxas at all? Why not one of the elder Strife's? Or, hell, why not even break in themselves? He'd managed it after all, of course he'd had insider knowledge and access to helpful objects. Frowning down at his hands, the knuckles white from the tight grip he had on the edge of the sink, Axel recalled that he did have one source left.

He turned the water off rather violently and grabbed his coat from where he'd draped it over one of the kitchen chairs. It was time he went and had a chat with that Demyx guy.

* * *

Demyx wasn't sure what to do about this whole thing. Zexion was obviously annoyed with his existence, and quite frankly it was making life rather miserable. He was, at current, kneeling by one of the small windows his elbows propped on the sill and his face cupped in his hands while he contemplated the view of the street below. He had been hoping the nice breeze, and a little people watching would give him a solution to his problem. Which one, he wasn't really sure as there seemed to be a lot of problems lately: Axel was missing, and hadn't come back, Zexion didn't seem to like him, and this whole kidnapping business in the first place... It was all just a big mess, and Demyx really couldn't help but wish he hadn't gotten mixed up in it.

Sighing he folded his arms and plunked his chin down atop them. Demyx shifted his head just slightly to catch a glimpse of Zexion. The slate haired man was still sitting in the same place he'd been most of the morning, accompanied by the sound of clacking keys. He'd barely spoke more than a few words to him since he had arrived. Demyx was startled out of his contemplation when Zexion stood up and began grabbing a few discs and other assorted things.

Zexion paused, and without even looking at him said, "I'm going out for a bit. Don't touch anything."

Then he was gone, and Demyx heaved another sigh. Sheesh, it wasn't like he'd done anything! Okay, so maybe he knocked over a couple stacks of books, but it was hard not to with the way they were cluttered in here...

It had been sometime since Zexion had left, and morning was creeping along. Demyx' knees were starting to go numb, and after a bit of a struggle to get his legs to cooperate he managed to clamber upright. He stretched, placing his hands against his lower back and twisting until his spine popped. Reaching up he scratched at his temple, and heaved another huge sigh this time from bored exasperation. What was he supposed to _do?_ Glancing toward the couch he wondered if maybe he should just take a nap or something.

He meandered toward the couch and was nearly there when the door slammed open. The next thing Demyx knew someone had grabbed him by his shirt front and slammed him back into the nearby wall. He found himself staring into the narrow, brilliant green eyes of a furious red head.

"Where the fuck is he, Demyx?!" Axel snarled, and shook Demyx slightly.

"Ow!" Demyx yelped as his head rattled against the wall slightly, and lifted his hands he held them in a placating gesture. He hoped would get the angry man to back down. "Axel? What? Are you okay?"

Axel gave Demyx a final shake, then released him to begin pacing in the available space like a caged tiger. Demyx edged around him and sank onto the couch, gently touching the back of his head with his finger tips. With an irate sound Axel rounded on Demyx again and stalked over to him. Demyx sunk back into the couch, but Axel just kept coming until he was looming over the blond man his hands braced on the back of the couch to either side of Demyx' head.

"No, I'm not fucking okay Demyx. I want to know what the _fuck_ is going on! I'm sick of this shit, and I want some answers!" Leaning down Axel brought himself nearly nose to nose with the other man. "I want the whole story, got it? So you better start talking, because I swear to god, Demyx, I am not in the mood for any bullshit!"

Demyx swallowed hard and, if possible tried even harder to melt into the couch, "Okay, okay! Just calm down, Axel, I'll tell you what I know! It's not much... but I'll tell you."

Axel snorted, but backed down and prowled over to perch on Zexion's empty computer chair. Demyx contemplated his hands rather than meet that intent stare. Quite frankly he rather thought that Axel could be very intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Like I said, I don't know much. I only, er, joined their group a few months ago. I was pulled in by a few members because I didn't have anywhere else to go. They didn't seem so bad at first, but then this whole thing came up. They didn't talk about the plans around me a lot, I got the feeling that I was only there because they wanted to keep an eye on me. I don't really understand what was going on. They did talk about the research a lot after you got in contact with them..." Here Demyx stopped, looking hesitant. "They... They called it a virus. From what I know of the Strife's work I doubt its a computer virus either..."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Axel hissed, and his hand went up to cover his mouth. He looked, and felt vaguely ill right then. "Shit. If this means what I think it does... I'm starting to wonder... These guys...."

Demyx watched him stumble through the words, and felt his own concern rising with every moment, "Axel?"

"I already knew they weren't your run of the mill kidnappers... Why else would they want research of all things instead of a few billion dollars? But... this..." Digging in his pocket Axel pulled out the manila envelope that contained the research he had worked so hard to steal. He absently tapped the envelope's corner against his knee before shooting a piercing look at a rather pale Demyx. Apparently the implications had dawned on Demyx as well. "Where are they keeping Roxas? You do know that much don't you?"

"Uh, y-yeah... But you aren't going to _give _them that are you?" Demyx looked completely aghast at the very idea. "I mean if what you were implying is right... Thousands of people could end up _dead!_"

"Demyx," Axel said, and it was obviously with forced patience. "Where do they have Roxas?"

"I.." Demyx started, and then caved. "You know that abandoned lot on Seventh? The big one with the empty building?" Axel nodded, and Demyx nodded right back. "They've got him in there. In one of the back offices."

Without a word Axel stood up and moved over to his bag by the door and began shuffling things around inside. Demyx could only stare; confused, and worried. Axel's phone rang suddenly startling them both and Axel answered it without missing a beat. Demyx looked on, watching Axel's expression change from grim to furious to sly in a matter of moments.

Then Axel clicked the phone shut again and dropped it back into his pocket, "What d'you know... There's another ransom drop on the Atlantic Bridge in two hours."

"Ah?" Demyx would admit he was feeling a bit lost. "Axel... they were planning to kill you at the last one, and you can't really mean to just give them that research..."

"Oh, I'm not going to meet them. I'm going to pay a visit to the snake's den while most of the rattlers are out hunting." The grin on Axel's face was a little too toothy for comfort. To Demyx, it brought to mind a fox: All pointed deviousness. Axel pocketed the envelope and headed toward the door. "See you later, Demyx. Tell Zexion I said Hi."

"Axel! Please, you can't mean to... There will still be some of them left there! What if they get that research?!" Demyx yelped, jumping up and making a move toward Axel.

Axel sent Demyx a hard glare over his shoulder, "Roxas is more important to me than anyone else, got it memorized? I said I'd do anything to get him back, and if a bunch of insane fools want a bio terrorist's wet dream for him, then so be it. Those other people in the world don't mean a damn thing to me."

Then he was gone as well, and Demyx was alone in the small apartment again. Left to the morbid contemplations of the things that had been implicated. It really was turning out to be a miserable day, and he wondered why it wasn't raining. He really thought it should be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Words:** 2488

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late post today holiday preparations have been distracting me and I nearly forgot I hadn't posted yet. Add to that, the fact that my mom brought home a couple Americana Chick's and you can understand I've been resonably busy today. So now I'm the proud owner of a couple baby chickens by the name of Shiro and Kuro. -shakes head.- Oh, and please remember... If you kill the author I can't upload the rest of the story. -skuttles off to hide.-

* * *

The building located in the abandoned lot on Seventh Street had, at one time, been a dog pound. It had grown too small for the cities needs and had been shut down after the newer, larger facility had been built and furnished. This end of town was rather dilapidated, and almost forgotten. Another block over rather shabby suburban homes lined cracked streets, and a gutted gas station stood kitty-corner to the building itself, while the abandoned building was backed only by stubby grass and weeds that eventually ran up against a rusting chain link fence.

Axel had cut through a couple yards littered with abandoned toys, and assorted junk, follow by a small expanse of empty field to reach the gas station. It had taken him the better part of an hour to get here from Zexion's apartment. He could only wish for better cover of some sort, it was a shame it had to be nearly noon instead of something more convenient, like midnight.

As he crept along the side of the gas station broken bits of glass and loose rock crunched and ground into the pavement beneath his boots. He winced at the sound of it, overloud, in his ears. Peering around the corner of the building, passed the empty and disused gas pumps, he gazed at his destination: It was made of pale yellowish stone with dark metal around the windows and doors. A few of the windows were broken, but for the most part the place looked to be in remarkably good condition. He checked for any signs of life then darted across the gas station's parking lot, past a rusted and disintegrating tire rim, and crouched down behind one of the empty pumps.

He leaned to the side and looked toward the building again: Still no signs of life. Was it that Demyx' information was bad, or was it that no one was paying attention to the outside? Perhaps they had taken Roxas with them and therefore all gone, thus having no need guard the place? Axel didn't think Demyx had been lying, and in fact he didn't think Demyx was much of a liar when he did lie from what he'd seen. He could be surprised, though. Giving it one more glance, and wincing as the position he used to crane around his hiding spot pulled his stitches, he steeled himself.

If anything happened, or had happened, to Roxas he silently vowed to hunt these bastards until either they were all dead, or he was.

Axel bolted from his hiding spot and sprinted across the empty road, and the weed infested parking lot of the abandoned building. When he reached the wall he flattened himself against it and stood still, listening. So far, so good. Then again the silence and lack of action, or reaction, was making Axel paranoid as hell. Hadn't these fuckers ever heard of the saying 'Better to get it done and over with?'

Inhaling deeply he pulled out the Eagle and made sure it was loaded then stepped away from the wall and ran to the door. The glass that made up the majority of them was broken, and it was easy enough to step through the empty frames. A few shards of broken glass crunched underfoot, but the majority seemed to have been cleaned up. Axel absently wondered what kinds of criminals worried so much about the condition of their bolt hole.

The main lobby was shadowy and dim after the bright sunlight outside, and Axel froze up: Listening as his eyesight adjusted to the change in lighting. A door to his left opened, and a heavy boot thumped against the floor as the person walked out. Axel spun and, without hesitation, brought the gun up.

"What the-! Who the hell are-?!" The man's words were cut off as Axel squeezed the trigger twice.

The man staggered backward, and fell back into the hall he'd just emerged from. The door swung shut on it's own weight, and was stopped by the man's legs. Pulse pounding in his ears Axel crept forward and stared dispassionately at the quickly cooling corpse: Long blond hair splayed out on the tiled floor dampening with the fluid red spread of blood. Glassy green eyes stared up at him, and Axel had to fight against the urge to vomit. He'd never killed before, and he wasn't really sure what to think of it all. He felt bereft, and unreal, so detached that it almost was as if he hadn't wielded the gun at all. His mind was focused on a single thing: Find and rescue Roxas.

He stepped over the body and glanced up and down the hall. Axel stood for a moment in indecision: Down one way he could see the hall shortly terminated in a series of larger rooms, it appeared from where he stood that some of the cages that they often kept cats in had been left behind, in the other direction the hallway went on and turned a corner. A sound, like rattling chain link, called Axel's attention to the latter of the options.

Axel followed the hall until it opened into a large room that had once been home to the dog kennels, though for the most part there were none left. It struck him as odd that a couple remained, but he just shrugged it off and walked cautiously out into the room. The rattle of chain link came again, and this time it was accompanied by a low vibrating thrum. Axel tensed, and turned slowly to watch the intimidating sight of a pair of Dobermans prowl out of one of the open kennel gates, teeth bared and saliva dripping in strings from their jowls. They obviously weren't strays if their sleek, healthy build, and the thick bands of heavy leather collars around their necks were anything to go by.

He brought the gun up, but before he could fire the two large dogs were lunging for him. He swayed to the left to avoid the jumping snap of the first, heard the sound of it landing behind him with a thump, and brought the heavy gun in his hand around to smack into the head of the second.

The dog yelped and dropped back, shaking and pawing at its head for several seconds. Axel whipped the gun back up, and took aim for the dog only to stumble to the side and let out his own yell as the other dog slammed into his side. It's teeth had latched into the thick material of his coat, rather than skin, and it's paws scrambled against his hip. He brought the butt of the Eagle's handle down on it's snout once, twice, and a third time but the tenacious beast refused to relinquish it's grip, instead it tugged and tossed it's head. Axel feared it would snap his arm if he didn't get it to let go soon.

The second dog came barreling at him again, and Axel lunged to the side, dragging the first one into it's line of attack. The double weight of the dogs sent him careening into the nearby chain link of one of the kennels. An idea forming in his head Axel brought the Eagle down on the first dog's nose again, with more force, and heard the crunch of something breaking. The dog finally released him, staggering back and shaking it's head. He could see blood leaking from the beast's nostrils.

The second dog came at him for another try, and he ducked away from it. The fencing clattered loudly under the forceful weight of the animal, and Axel ran quickly along the side of it and ducked into the kennel itself. He didn't have long to wait before the two dogs came around the corner and lunged in after him. Weaving to the side he dodged the first, and smacked the second upside the head once more before throwing himself around the gate, and slamming it closed to trap the two Dobermans within. He'd just managed to jam the latch closed, dropping the gun in the process, when one of them slammed into the gate and nearly took his fingers off with it's snapping jaws.

Stumbling back he glanced around for the Eagle, and bent to pick it up off the floor. The action made him aware of the pain coming from his previous wounds, and he grimaced faintly at the feeling of it. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd torn out a few stitches in that little confrontation. Reaching for the gun he'd just set his fingers around it when an immense force slammed into his side and sent him onto the floor, rolling a few feet.

Axel wheezed breathlessly, and stared dazedly up at the huge man who had apparently slipped up on him. The man walked toward him, blank faced, and Axel rolled onto his side and attempted to push himself up. He partially succeeded when the scruff of his jacket was caught up and he was tossed aside like some sort of rag doll, his back hitting chain link and making it jangle.

He slumped down against the floor, and stared up at the approaching figure his vision swimming with a mixture of vertigo from his impromptu flight, and pain. The man squatted down in front of him and reached out with a massive hand, most likely to grab Axel and haul him back up.

A loud, hollow thud sounded and Axel watched in confusion as the man swayed to the side after being hit in the side of the head by what appeared to be a steel pipe. He followed the line of the pipe upward and then gaped in surprise at Roxas. The pipe lowered, touching against the cement flooring with a hollow sound as Roxas stared down at him. Axel was both surprised, and not, at how calm he seemed. He let his gaze sweep briefly over the younger man, judging by the faint tremble he could see in Roxas' hands he wasn't quite as calm as he looked.

Before either of them could say a word the large man Roxas had downed gave a pained moaned and began to push himself back up. Axel was on his feet in seconds, and grabbed Roxas by his upper arm to tug him out of the way. He quickly retrieved the smaller semi-automatic he still had hidden on himself, and brought the barrel to bare on the man. He fired two shots into the back of his unmoving targets head.

"Axel." Roxas gasped, and Axel heard the hollow clang and clatter as the younger man's make-shift weapon fell to the floor.

Axel stared at the slow spread of blood on cement, not wanting to see the look on Roxas face right then, "I'm sorry." He wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for: Maybe for what he had just done, or maybe for what he had become; more likely though he was just apologizing for doing it in front of Roxas because Axel didn't regret anything he had done. He might wish it had been different, but he couldn't regret it.

"Shut up." Roxas growled bluntly, and tugged Axel around to face him. Axel only got a small glimpse of the blond's pale, shocked features before they were hidden against his chest. Roxas' arms were around his waist and the blond was hugging him tightly. "Just... shut up, Axel."

Axel smiled a tiny, weary smile, and brought his hand up to rest on the back of Roxas' head. His fingers curled into the mess of blond spikes and carded through them a few times, "Right."

Roxas pulled away suddenly and frowned at him, then down at his arms which Axel noted belatedly were wet with blood, "What the hell, Axel, you're bleeding!"

Shrugging his shoulders Axel gave his head a quick shake, "I probably just pulled a few stitches."

"Stitches!" The younger man scowled up at him. "Stitches, Axel?!"

He wanted to laugh, really he did, but Axel figured this wouldn't be the best of times for it. There were things to be said, and better time to say them than now. He'd found Roxas, had him back, and Axel was nearly to the goal of this venture. Soon he'd have all the time in the world to say what he needed to say, and after that Roxas could tell him off to his heart's content.

"There's time for that later. We need to get out of here."

Roxas looked a little peeved at being cut off, but simply frowned tightly at Axel then nodded, "I think we have _a lot_ to talk about, and I don't really feel like having a chat with a dead man in the room."

With a slightly morbid chuckle Axel steered Roxas toward the door, keeping himself between the mess and the younger man. He stopped only to retrieve the Desert Eagle from where it had fallen and shoved it back into the holster. Roxas' eyes were determinedly focused straight ahead, "I got the other one early on. How did you get loose anyway?"

The younger man swallowed thickly at the sight of the other body as the two of them came around the corner, "Demyx let me loose before he left. I've been waiting for a chance to get out of here since then. Then when The Wall left I took my chance."

"We should buy that Demyx guy a big dinner." Axel decided.

Axel lead the way keeping Roxas slightly behind him, and as they emerged into the blindingly bright sunlight Axel barely had enough time to register what he saw. Saix standing there flanked by his dark hooded crew, one of them standing right beside him with a gun unlike any Axel had ever seen before, trained right on him. Then there was the retort of the weapon being fired. Pain flared through his torso like white hot fire and Axel was falling backwards onto the hard, cracked, sun warmed cement.

The sky above him was as blue as he had ever seen it, and the sticky warmth of his own blood was spreading out beneath him. He could hear Roxas screaming his name in a tone of voice he'd never wanted to hear Roxas use. Other voices spoke, dark and low but all he could hear was Roxas, and the thunder of his own blood singing in his ears. He was jostled for a moment, and someone snarled a curse, but Axel didn't care, and couldn't understand a word of it.

The blue sky was spinning, because he was Icarus who had nearly reached the sun before his waxy wings had been melted to nothing. He was Icarus, and he was falling, falling, falling, and the world spiraled to nothing as the fading black edges of his vision ate away the sun.


	18. Chapter 18

**Words:** 2035

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **I have been informed that I am an evil, evil author. No worries, I'll be getting my comeupance today. I have to go spend the day with the extended family. And yes, Insanecat6, you called it ;]

* * *

Darkness enveloped him completely, his eyes unseeing behind the stiff cloth that covered them. His tactile senses screamed, as did his hearing: They picked up on every little thing and made him notice them all the more. Roxas almost wished there was a way to get rid of those senses just as his kidnappers had covered his eyes to rid him of his sight, and gagged him to shut him up, and bound his arms once more. He hadn't even realized he had been crying until he noticed that his blindfold was so wet through with tears that they'd been able to seep through and dribble down his cheeks. The quiet was tense, and he could hear nothing but the hum of the vehicle they'd shoved him in after... after that, and the sound of his captors breathing. His breath hitched wetly through his nose, and another tear slipped loose of his control to join the others drying on his cheeks.

In the blackness of his blindfold he could not get away from the images reeling like an inescapable movie through his mind. Over and over again he watched Axel's expression go from hardened determination to surprise. He could see the way his body jolted with the impact of the bullet, and the way he fell backwards in a rush of black fabric and wild red hair. It had all seemed to happen so fast then, but the replay his mind tortured him with what was like a frame by frame investigation of it.

A rustle of fabric from his left made him twitch and turn toward the sound as he tried to identify it. His own sniveling breathes wheezed passed his gag restlessly. He shrunk back as he felt the air close in when the person: Much larger than he, leaned in closer to him. A heavy hand thumped his shoulder in a way he supposed was meant to be comforting, "Don't worry too much, kid. Just do as your told and no one will get hurt."

Roxas made a choked sound that was further muffled by his gag, he wasn't sure if it was meant to be a laugh or a sob. How could this unknown man say that when it had already proven such a lie. Wasn't Axel already hurt, or worse? Roxas trembled at the thought. He'd been doing his best to avoid the notion, but at every twist and turn it crept up on him. It was relentless, and remorseless. Axel was, in all probability, dead. Fresh tears worked their way passed his blindfold and down his cheeks. What hope was there for him now? While he had known Axel was coming for him, he had been able to grasp onto some intangible force and now, now he was adrift and terrified.

Clenching his finger he could feel his new bonds dig into his wrists where they were crossed sternly behind his back. Something white hot and boiling flared through him determinedly, and he shook with the power of it. His rage and grief were so great he was sure he would become incandescent with it, but before he could find out if this were true or not he was jostled as the vehicle rolled to a stop.

Around him the sounds of people moving and the thump of heavy boots as they disembarked made his ears ring. A large hand grabbed Roxas around the back of his head, by the roots of his hair, and hauled him roughly to his feet. He found himself pushed and pulled toward where the doorway must be, and did his best to keep his feet firmly under him. It was the oddest sensation, Roxas thought, to find oneself facing open air and being unable to see it.

Roxas' captor gave him another rough tug, forcing him to stumble forward and out of the vehicle. The drop was great enough that, unable to see it, he was completely unprepared for it. His feet twisted when they hit the ground and went out from under him and Roxas dropped to the cement, hard, on his knees. It felt like the jolt transferred clean up his spine and into his teeth. He was only stopped from a full face plant into the ground by the grip on his hair, and that was pulled painfully tight. Without so much as a word he was forced back to his feet and moved along.

As far as he could tell the area around him seemed like an open and empty space, like the inside of a building. It had that peculiar echoing silence. He also thought he could hear the metallic reverberation of a dripping pipe. The squeak of leather, and the tread of boots surrounded him, and he was enclosed in the rustle of his kidnapper's cloths like a cocoon.

There was no viable way for him to know exactly where he was, and his sense of direction had all but deserted him. They simply shoved him into a chair sometime later, and bound him to it; as extra insurance, he supposed. He was left alone, in the blackness. Left with the ghost, and the movie in his mind, and the pang of his regrets, and the tears that were drying to salty crust on his cheeks.

* * *

"_Authorities are refusing to further comment on the shooting in the downtown area at this time. They have not confirmed it was connected to the rumored kidnapping of Roxas Strife, the son of well known scientists Cloud and Tifa Strife who work for Shinra and Radiant Enterprises. Sources say that--"_

Demyx reached up with a soapy hand to turn off the radio. It had been much the same over the last couple of days, and they hadn't heard anything from Axel. It worried him a great deal that the man had simply disappeared. None of the news stations, from the television, to the radio, or the newspaper seemed to have anything really concrete on what had gone down in the old dog pound.

Zexion had come home later that night and immediately holed himself up behind his wall of electronics without a word, and had been crankier than usual for a day or so. Demyx really wasn't sure if he was qualified to say as much, he hadn't known any of them for very long. It was strange though, he had become very comfortable here very fast. All of them, Roxas, Axel, and Zexion... He just felt like he fit right in with them, and he genuinely liked them. Demyx liked to think he had a decent hold on people by now. What was that saying? '_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.'_

Absently he reached into the soapy mess of water in the sink and fished out another plate to the tune of clinking dish ware. He'd figured it was the least he could do for Zexion letting him stay here like this. His gaze was focused out the small window, at the sky visible over the skyline of the city: It was a pale blue with thick cotton clouds rolling through; the fore runners of the storm front the weather reports had claimed was moving in. It was the kind of day that made Demyx want to climb up to the apartment buildings roof, kick back, and watch the clouds roll by. For a moment he envisioned himself doing just that, and carefully added in the new people he'd met, people he'd like to make into friends. The vision made him smile.

Mood lifted, he returned to the task at hand humming little snatches of song, and now and then full out singing a few words. It was all nonsense, but it was a way for Demyx to express his contentment, if not outright happiness. Things, he felt, might finally be on the up and up. He was sure that, whatever had happened Axel and Roxas would make it through. Something just told him that those two could survive anything.

"You have a nice voice."

Demyx started at the quiet, but unexpected voice. He hadn't thought Zexion had emerged from holing himself up in his bed room, let alone that he'd pay any heed to him. All the same Demyx glanced back at the other man who blinked at him with his one visible eye, "You think so?" he asked whimsically then looked back out the window where he watched a few dozen sparrows as they flew about in a squabbling mess. "I enjoy music a lot."

"Hm." Zexion didn't say anything else, simply moved to Demyx' side, took up a towel, and grabbed one of the dishes on the drainboard his head turned just enough to see both Demyx and the window.

It was an improvement, Demyx thought, over being ignored completely. They worked, mostly in silence though Demyx occasionally chattered or sung as his mood willed and Zexion made the odd reply, until the dishes were done and put away. As Demyx dried his hands he glanced at the his silent companion who was contemplating the skyline with a thoughtful frown, "Hey Zexion?"

The slate-haired man blinked himself out of his thoughts and focused on Demyx, "Hm?"

"What do you think happened to Axel and Roxas?"

Zexion glanced at out the window once more, his frown deepening, then shrugged and pushed away from the counter he was leaning against, "Axel's a stubborn fool. Come give me a hand? I need a file, but it's buried."

Demyx smiled crookedly at Zexion's rather brusque manner, and shook his head. He was sure that Zexion was worried to. Well, at least he was sure he was curious! Glancing once more out the window he sent his thoughts to Axel and Roxas, hoping that they were fairing well, then trailed after Zexion. Maybe he'd be able to convince him to go out on the roof before the weather went sour.

* * *

Squall scowled stormily at the vision of Agent Almasy across the room bragging with his cronies and fans about some international drug ring he'd taken down recently. That man had no shame.

"Sheesh, who put a bug in your soup?" Kisaragi's amused voice cut through his derisive thoughts like a hot knife through butter. "You still upset over the Strife case? I mean I know you think we have better things to do than look for some rich kid..."

"I never said that." Squall protested quietly. "Besides, you know as well as I do that this whole thing is extremely fishy."

Kisaragi perched herself on the corner of his desk as usual and grinned cheekily at him over her shoulder before watching the same knot of agents he was, "Yup, but it got you to talk."

Squall gave a non committal grunt in reply to that, "Reno Flynn must have tipped his bosses off that we were sniffing around since they've been keeping pressure on us."

Kicking her heels absently Kisaragi giggled, "Yeah, I know they have. For a fact even!"

His curiosity piqued Squall tore his gaze away from where Almasy was holding court to fix it on her, "Oh?"

"Reno and his partner were tailing me yesterday." she snickered. "He didn't even try to hide it, and even came up and knocked on the door to ask if I could spare a soda. You should've seen the look on his partners face!"

Squall sat up abruptly, back stiff as he gave Kisaragi an incredulous look, "Why didn't you tell me you had proof we were being watched?" He'd been so paranoid lately. He was sure he was being tailed, but whoever was on him was _good_ at it.

Kisaragi gave a flippant shrug, "I didn't think it was too important."

"Didn't think...." Squall gripped the bridge of his nose and sighed gustily. How could something like that be unimportant? He'd never understand Kisaragi. "Whatever."

With another giggle, this time at Squall's expense, Kisaragi hopped off his desk, "Anyway, I've got some news to cheer you up! Those Shinra bastards who have been blocking us are finally going to hand over the evidence from the shooting! So lets go!"

That, at least, was good news.


	19. Chapter 19

**Words:** 2185

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **Really tired, didn't get much sleep last night so I apologize if the editing is a bit patchy in this chapter.

* * *

Axel woke slowly, drifting foggily out of the depths of a dark world. The slow tell-tale beeps and hum of machinery told the story of where he was without him even needing to think about it. The first thought in his mind was: I'm not dead? On it's heels came the devastating memory of what had happened. He'd been so close! Roxas had been right there with him, and he had been torn from his grasp. His eyes tracked beneath unopened lids busily as he thought. Depending on what he found when he opened his eyes he'd have to choose how to proceed.

He lay still for the moment, taking stock of his situation. Over the noise of the machinery he could hear the sound of another person, and fought against tensing up in response. It could, after all, be nothing to worry about. The aches and pains in his body seemed to have receded quite a bit already, which was surprising. He wondered how many drugs they'd pumped him with. Slowly Axel cracked his eyes open, and glanced to the side. He wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not when he found Reno there, straddling an uncomfortable plastic chair.

Beyond him the hospital room was like any other single room: Bland colors of white and a darker gray tone. Cream curtains flanked a small window that lined the room near the top of one wall and let in a swelter of golden sunlight. The sky beyond was full of clouds that were beginning to stick together like clumps of cotton candy. It was a cold and impersonal: Tile ceiling, and tile floor, though it was done in such a way as to assure the view of sterility and make some strange attempt to comfort. Axel found it anything but comforting.

"Finally awake are you?" Reno growled leaning his chin on his forearms where they draped over the back of the chair.

Axel opened his mouth to make a witty retort only to start coughing from the dry feeling of his throat, not to mention his tongue felt like it was attached to the roof of his mouth. He hacked helplessly for a few moments before managing a deep breath that eased the tightness in his chest, then glared at Reno who hadn't moved an inch. Gritting his teeth he levered himself into a sitting position and grabbed the nearby glass of water from which he took a long, needed drink. He ignored the tug of an IV drip against his skin.

"Don't look at me like that, Axel. At this point I think you deserved it."

Wincing, Axel gave his brother a long look and ran a slightly shaky hand through his disheveled fringe, "How long?" he croaked, grimaced, and took another drink.

"Three or four days. They said that it was more stress and exhaustion that knocked you out so long. The family's Devil's luck was watching out for you again, you stupid shit head. That shot missed all your vitals and went clean through." Reno transferred his scowl down to Axel's chest pointedly. "A little any direction and you'd either have been dealing with the lungs or dead with a bullet through your god damned heart."

Axel's shoulders dropped at that, and he couldn't help the humorless chuckle that slipped passed his lips. What could he say to that? He realized he'd been lucky, but hearing it in Reno's frank words really brought it home to him. He'd been so close to loosing his life, and had in fact thought he was going to die in those moments as darkness closed in on him. Still, he found he didn't regret any of it. The only regret he had was if he had died without telling Roxas that he loved him. He wouldn't let himself die before that; he couldn't die before he saved Roxas from those bastards.

Reno had apparently been talking while Axel was lost in his own thoughts, and he tuned back in when something thumped down on his blanket covered knees, "And I'd really like to know what the hell is up with this." Dropping his gaze to the object of Reno's question Axel couldn't help grin that formed when he saw it. There lay that damn notebook from ages passed, open to the second page where it said: _Fooled you _in Axel's sharp scrawl. Reno went on, "They found this next to you in the parking lot."

Lifting his head Axel met his brother's glare with a flippant and mischievous gaze and drawled, "Well, I wasn't about to just hand over such important research you know. I switched it out. It's tucked nice and safe with the rest of my things."

Finally, Reno's intense scrutiny of him lightened slightly, and the older red head laughed. Reno scratched the base of his ponytail and shook his head, "You're a fucking riot, little bro. I hope you're givin' those crooks as bad a headache as you're givin' me."

Axel lifted his hand and made a 'gun' with his fingers, sighting along the side of his thumb and the line of his pointer finger he pretended to fire a shot, "Much, much worse." Then he sobered and turned an intense green gaze on Reno. "Is there any news on Roxas?"

The sunshine that filled the room paled and darkened into half light as the thickening clouds outside drifted in the way. Reno turned his head to the side and cast his gaze out the thin, high window in the room. He had expected this topic to come up pretty fast.

"There's been nothin'." Reno rasped quietly, his voice partially muffled as he rested the side of his head on his arms. "There was no sign of him or the kidnappers at the place, just you and a lot of blood. They'd already cleaned house by the time anyone got there, and we got there before the police. As far as I know they never contacted the Strife's again or anything."

Silence encompassed the room as it brightened again, a hole in the gathering cloud cover revealing blue sky and bright sun. Axel spoke softly, his eyes focused on his hands, "I have to go after him Reno." He lifted his gaze to find his brother looking at him, and as their gazes met he knew that they were on the same wave length. It was one of those moments when he knew that his brother fully understood.

"I know, kiddo." Reno said quietly. "Have known. Neither of us have ever been any good at stickin' to the rules, Axel, particularly when it comes to those we care about. I'd be ashamed of you if you hadn't done somethin'. I just wish you'd have asked for help."

Axel smirked and reached out to touch his brother's arm, "Hey Reno?"

"Yeah, Ax?"

"I'm asking for help now."

Reno met Axel's smirk with a nearly identical one and thumped the back of his younger brother's hand, "Oh yeah? Well I'll just have to see what I can do. After all, what are big brothers for?"

Axel feigned immense pain, and cradled his hand to his chest. He didn't bother to watch Reno leave, though he heard his brothers orders to someone outside the door not to let anyone in. Axel shook his head at the power just the name of Shinra had over most places. Radiant was almost as powerful.

The first few rain drops spattered against the window, and the room was suffused in overcast gloom as it continued to spit the odd raindrop. Axel's thoughts were a billion miles away. He'd made the first step to continuing his little quest to save Roxas in making motions toward getting out of the hospital. He didn't, however, know where to go from there. He hunched his shoulders, sagging in on himself at the thought. He had no real information to work on now, and who knew what the kidnappers themselves were thinking at this point. Were they feeling self-assured in the belief he was dead? Did they know he yet lived? More importantly did they think Roxas expendable now, or did they still move toward that same goal?

The matter of Roxas himself made Axel wince. He wrapped his arms around himself, ignoring the fiery tickle of disturbed healing wounds as he did so. What was Roxas going through right now? Was he even alive to go through them? Axel paled, his lips tightening into a frown at the thought. If they'd killed him... He'd take them all down even if it cost him his own life to do it. At this rate, it may very well cost his life just to see Roxas safe from harm and free of captivity.

The door swung open to admit Reno again though now he carried a bundle beneath one arm. Reno dropped the bundle at the foot of his bed, and Axel recognized his coat and a change of cloths. He wouldn't have been surprised if Reno had been planning something like this from the beginning. A second later the smaller semi-automatic pistol was dropped on top of the clothing.

"I couldn't grab much, and certainly not the most obvious weapon." Reno drawled. "I can't believe you did that to my Eagle."

Axel swung his legs out from under the blankets and, with great care, pulled the IV needle from his arm as well as detached the rest of the monitoring equipment before he began to dress himself, "You're the one who always said it's best to distract them with something up front."

"I also told you not to steal from your brother."

Axel tuned Reno out as the older man started to outline some sort of plan to get him out of the hospital and instead focused on shrugging his shirt on. He was amused to see that Reno had been thoughtful enough to grab a bag of medical supplies for him. He shoved them into a coat pocket and stood up to tug the heavy piece of outer wear onto his shoulders. He also slid the notebook into a pocket feeling rather amused with it by this point. Perhaps he'd even return it to Demyx if he had the chance, and thank him for the loan.

Silently he turned and slid his fingers around the hand grip of the pistol until the weapon fit neatly into his palm. As he checked the clip to find it still fully loaded he said, "You know, Reno, I'm sorry about all this." The safety was on, but that was fine. He didn't think he'd need to shoot anyone quite yet. Without waiting to hear if Reno made any reply Axel swung around and caught Reno under the chin, and along the side of the face with the pistol hard enough to send his brother stumbling back into the chair which he tripped over and brought down with him. Probably hard enough to make Reno's vision black out temporarily as well.

In the end this was for the best, even if the story was shaky, Reno would still avoid trouble for the most part. Axel cut a quick exit and slid out the door, pulling up short as he came face to face with Rude. His brother's large partner, however, simply gave him a tiny nod and Axel winked, grinned then trotted off down the corridor not even stopping with he shoved passed a couple of familiar looking people in black suits.

"Hey!" Agent Yuffie Kisaragi yelped as she was knocked into, and turned to glare at the tall lanky red head. She immediately stopped and grabbed Agent Squall Leonhart's arm, "Is that who I think it is?! HEY! HEY! STOP! WAIIIIT!" Ignored, Yuffie pouted and stomped her foot, her knuckles bracing against her hips.

Squall, meanwhile, turned and picked up his pace down the hall toward the room their suspect was supposed to be being held in. He pulled the standard issue glock from it's holster at his side as he went.

Reno stumbled out of the room one hand clutching his cheek the other he braced on the door frame. He gave Rude a dirty look, sure the other man was laughing at him, "That little shit pistol whipped me, and good!"

"Do you think he'll be successful this time?"

Reno laughed and slumped against the door frame, prodding the underside of his jaw tenderly, "Oh yeah... He'll do it or die this time, you make no mistake. Guy's like us? We don't take this kind of shit. He's done playin'. I could see it in his eyes." Giving a melodramatic sniff Reno wiped away a fake tear. "They grow up so fast."

"What's going on here?" Agent Leonhart's cool clipped tone cut in.

"Oh, hey, Princess!" Reno gave Leonhart a catty smile and tipped him a wink, tapping two fingers to his forehead in a mocking salute. "'Fraid you've gone and missed my little brother again. The little snot knocked me 'round the head and made a run for it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Words:** 2920

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **Not much to say today. Just enjoy this chapter. I'm sad to see that we're in the final stretches of this fic and I still am working on the plot points of the sequel. Blargh.

* * *

He didn't know why he'd found himself back down here on Second Street, just off Traverse at the hotel. He'd been wandering aimlessly around town, skulking in the shadows and avoiding the crowds as he thought over his choices. Maybe it was because everything had started near here. He'd been sure of only one thing: He couldn't really go back to Zexion's right yet. For all he knew they, and he wasn't even sure which they, would check his known hang outs first. As it stood Axel knew he was high priority for several factions, even if it wasn't for the same reason.

The sky chose that moment to open up and with a hiss the rain poured down; sluicing over the shoulders of his coat and gathering at the hems to drip off. His spiky red hair was soon plastered nearly flat. Axel tilted his head back and gazed up at the washed out gray clouds. Sighing he blew water from the tip of his nose and gathered the edges of his coat closer to him, shoulders hunching against the chilly spring rain.

Thunder grumbled at the edges of hearing, and Axel took a moment to duck through the spray of water from a roof's run off spouts and tucked himself into a little niche guarded by an over hang. A stream of rainwater mixed with street filth ran passed his feet and puddled briefly in a cracked dip where the sidewalk met the road before pouring into the sewer system through a heavy grate.

Axel pawed through his pockets for several minutes until he found the bag of medication Reno had gotten for him. Pulling it out he opened it up and smiled crookedly. He wasn't surprised to find a wad of cash tucked in there. He relocated the money to a more accessible pocket, then shoved the medication back into the deeper one. Axel glanced up and down the street then hurried back out into the rain. He sprinted across the street to the concave front doors of the hotel and shouldered them open quickly.

The lobby was warm and dry, and he spent a moment on the proverbial welcome mat shaking water off his coat, running his fingers through his drooping hair to get the excess water out, and trying to coax the spike back into it. When he looked up he found himself in a rather old fashioned room. It was all dark wood, and faux leather furniture. A few well made paintings hung on the walls, little plaques beneath them gave names as well as proclaiming them to be local artists. Potted plants dotted the hardwood and tile flooring, and the scent of the flowers gave away the fact that they were real instead of plastic. The smell of rain, more foliage, and the ever present overtone of the city drifted in through open glass doors on the other side of the lobby that lead out to a small courtyard and patio area.

Behind the counter was a diminutive, round faced young woman with too big glasses, and a too big sweater. As Axel approached the front counter the women pushed her glasses up her nose and sat up straighter. Axel leaned against the counter top and gave her a half smile, he wasn't really in the mood to play people person, "I'd like a room for the night."

"Will you be paying up front or when you leave?"

"Up front's fine." He glanced distractedly out the doors, watching a few cars roll by and send waves of already dirty water up onto the curbs. Thunder grumbled more persistently overhead, and he handed over the amount she gave him before taking the key with an absent smile.

His room was on the top floor of the small, three story hotel with a balcony overlooking the little courtyard below. The room itself was small and comfortable: Just a single bed in the middle of the room with a bedside table of dark wood, hosting a phone. A TV sat dark on a stand of similar dark wood, and a door opened into an economical bathroom with creamy off-white tile.

As soon as the door was closed and locked behind him he made for the bathroom, and shucked off his wet cloths. After hanging them up where he could he threw himself quite happily into the shower. He, quite frankly, wasn't interested in continuing to smell like a hospital.

By the time he finished his shower the room was pitch black, and illuminated only occasionally by the crack of lightning through the air. The thunder was an almost constant grumble.

Axel tossed his shirt and coat across the foot of the bed and sat down near the head. Grabbing the remote he flicked on the TV then picked up the phone to call a local pizza place he was fairly fond of (Not the best thing after just getting out of the hospital, but beggars can't be choosers). Order placed he allowed himself to fall back on the bed, his eyes taking in the dark ceiling and the eerie shadow patterns dancing across the it from the every changing blue glow of the television. The volume on the set was down so low that he couldn't make out any words: They were drowned out by the rattle of rain, and the crack of thunder.

Reaching out he dragged his coat closer and fished out the bag of medication and checked it out. Ointments for stitches and a few painkillers and antibiotics to keep infection from occurring it seemed. Standing he made his way to the bathroom to use the light there, as well as for the water so that he could see to his medical needs.

It wasn't long before the tell-tale knock came and his food had arrived. Money and pizza exchanged hands through the door and a few seconds later Axel was perched cross legged on the bed with a double cheese and pepperoni pizza all to himself. Again probably not the healthiest meal, but it had sounded good none the less. Reaching behind himself he shuffled the pillows around until they created a comfortable backrest against the head board, and leaned back. Axel wriggled about until he was comfortable, then snagged a slice of pizza. Remote in hand he flipped through a few channels and settled on some old movie that he was entirely uninterested in.

Axel snagged the phone from it's nearby cradle and deposited it between the curve of his shoulder and his ear, eyes focused on some horribly crafted 'giant' monster destroying a town he punched in a series of numbers, and took a large bite of his pizza while he waited for the person on the other end of the line to pick up.

There was a faint clatter as the other line was picked up and then, _"Whatever you're selling I don't want it."_

Faintly Axel heard a voice in the background remark _"That's not very nice."_

"Hey Zexion, let me talk to Demyx." Axel amused himself as Zexion sputtered in surprise at the other end of the line by trying to catch a trailing string of cheese with his tongue. Devious escape artists, cheese. It was about then that he realized he might be a little loopy from pain killers still, or was it again?

"_Axel?! What the fuck!"_

"Yeah it's great to hear from you to, Zexion. Let me talk to Demyx." He apparently hadn't really needed to say it a second time. From the sounds of things as soon as Zexion had said his name Demyx had made a bid for the phone. As he listened to the pair argue over the phone he pulled a pepperoni off his pizza with a tug of his teeth.

"_Axel?"_ A hopeful voice piped up in his ear, and Axel frowned in disgust as a clump of cheese and pizza sauce made a bid for escape onto his thighs. Giving an economical shrug he wiped it up with one finger and popped said finger in his mouth. _"Are you okay? What happened? What about Roxas? Axel? Axel are you there?"_

That guy really babbled a lot, Axel thought crankily. Instead of answering the wave of questions he instead said, "It sounds like you and Zexion are getting along well."

"_Huh?"_ Score one for Axel if the baffled tone of Demyx' voice was anything to go by he'd been thoroughly derailed by the change of topics.

"When's the wedding?" The sound of Demyx stuttering in shock, the phone juggling, and ultimately being dropped was highly amusing for all of ten seconds until Axel realized a pepperoni loaded with cheese and sauce was making for a suicide dive, "No little buddy! Don't do it!" He quickly lunged in for the catch, and the phone he was cradling slid into his lap.

Once he'd assured himself that his pizza was no longer in mortal danger of decorating his lap he picked the phone back up in time to hear Zexion say, _"...Axel, are you even listening?"_

"Hey Zexion, put Demyx on the line again."

"_That's what I'm trying to say."_ Zexion growled, his tone annoyed. Axel placed the level of annoyance somewhere between 'I'm going to ignore you for a week' and 'I just got a new bit of alien technology that reportedly causes seizures, and you look an awful lot like a guinea pig.'

Axel decided it would be prudent to nettle the slate-haired man some more, obviously he wasn't being annoying enough, "That makes no sense. Look I just need to ask Demyx a few questions..."

Zexion cut across Axel with a syrupy sweet tone, _"I'm sorry, but Demyx is currently trying to become one with the floor. What did you say to him?"_

"Ouch. I think that tone qualifies as 'I'm going to do painful things to your male bits with a nail gun."

Axel reveled in the long pause that occurred at that. Zexion was obviously trying to put the bits and pieces of the conversation together and figure out where that piece fit in. Axel, in the meantime, selected another slice of pizza. When Zexion spoke again it was in perfect deadpan that told Axel he'd come to the conclusion that this piece was obviously from a completely different puzzle, _"Whatever happened to you obviously involved brain trauma."_

"And what if it did? How would you feel if you were being so mean to a guy with brain trauma?"

"_I'd add a tally to my to-do list of little mean spirited things that I got from the society." _Whatever might have been said to that, wasn't as a muffled voice spoke to Zexion for a few seconds before the sound of rustling and clattering carried over the line.

"_Hi Axel." _Demyx voice carried mild hesitation. _"You needed to talk to me?"_

All joking aside Axel deposited what remained of the slice of pizza he had in hand back in the box and sat back against the headboard. He narrowed his eyes at the wall over the TV, completely unaware of the painting he was glaring a hole through, "Yes I did, Demyx."

Demyx apparently picked up the change in his mood through his tone as his voice came back wary and a bit meek, _"Something bad happened didn't it?"_

"You could say that." Axel said roughly. His fingers plucked absently at a loose thread on the coverlet. "I got shot, and they still have Roxas. Do you know where they could have taken him this time?"

A long silence carried over the line and Axel drew his leg up then rested his forearm on his knee. Demyx was his one and only lead, and if he couldn't give him something to go on there was, quite frankly, nothing. Axel was unwilling, possibly incapable of admitting defeat in this matter. He would hunt them until the end, and that was that.

"_Maybe... Axel, don't get angry when I say this but..."_

Axel stood up ignoring the phone cord that stretched between the bedside table and the handset as he moved toward the window. He pulled aside the curtains and peered out at the world below. It had stopped storming though a steady rain persisted. The onset of night was well on its way leaving the charcoal gray world of the cloud cover to darken steadily. Neon signs and other such light sources were flickering into life as he stood staring out over the little courtyard and at the glimpse of the city beyond.

"_Maybe it's time to just give up."_

"I don't think _you_ understand, Demyx. There is no giving up for me." Not now, not ever, not when Roxas was involved. When Axel had told Saix, what seemed years ago, in that little meeting he had meant: For Roxas he would do whatever it took. He'd sold his soul and had no intention of asking for it back.

"_Axel, you have to understand! These guys... They aren't your regular criminals."_

"Nothing about this has been _regular_, Demyx." Axel growled darkly. Something was crawling along his spine, and digging into his brain: A sense that all was not right with the world beyond the obvious. After the last several days Axel had learned to trust his instincts more than ever. He backed away from the window and made for the bed.

"_I mean! They aren't normal people, Axel! They're... they're different. Me to, we were all different. You've got to understand that Axel."_

"Look, Demyx, I think I should go." Axel hurriedly shrugged on his shirt and reached to pick up his coat.

"_Axel I mean it, please just listen.."_

Axel had only a moment to register that Demyx seemed rather frantic before that nagging sensation grew to a screaming one. Here he'd been hoping he could get out of here before anything nasty happened. Axel didn't even bother to look, he just dropped the phone and threw himself over the bed, and onto the floor on the other side. He squirmed around to get his back to the wall, and pull the semi-automatic pistol from the pocket of the coat he'd dragged with him.

What met his eyes was nothing he was expecting. A sphere of semi-transparent black energy was expanding into the room from the balcony windows and doors. The wall itself seem to splinter and come apart: Cracks spider webbed over the glass, and into the plaster and wood and then ripped away to be sucked into an invisible vortex. The sphere continued into the room in a slow procession, destroying the furniture within though as the edges of the bubble hit the walls they, instead, conformed along the barrier.

It stopped inches short of Axel's feet having devoured the entire bed. Axel stared in wide eyed disbelief as the sound of hissing rain assaulted his ears. His eyes followed the debris scattered, and cracked floor to the balcony. His entire body was stiff with tension as he stared in a mixture of wonder and horror.

Sephiroth descended from the sky a large single wing open from one shoulder. That long, trade mark silver hair of his billowed wetly in defiance of the rain attempting to plaster it down. One hand held the ungodly long sword while the other was raised upward, fingers spread and palm facing down toward the ground. There was a soft tap as Sephiroth landed on the balcony.

"I think you're over doing it,Sephiroth." A quiet dark voice spoke, and Axel's eyes flickered briefly to the side. Vincent stood near where the door onto the balcony had previously been. He was leaning up against the wall, perfectly positioned out of sight and out of the weather, his arms crossed nonchalantly over his chest.

"I tire of this foolishness, Vincent." Sephiroth murmured as he walked forward. His boots crunched broken shards of glass and bits of plaster into the floor.

Axel turned his head to the side to glance toward the door, and heard the cocking of a gun in response. One look back showed him Vincent had him in his sights: There was no way he could make it to the door in time, there was no chance to run now.

The semi-automatic was a heavy weight of warm metal against his palm as he pulled it completely free from the folds of his coat. He'd made up his mind about this earlier: He was done running, done letting them play the game. It was time to take control and force his hand if he had to. He wasn't going to back down anymore. Axel braced both feet flat footed against the ground and brought the gun up, held in both hands, to bear on Sephiroth. He found himself looking up the long, cold, glittering length of Sephiroth's sword. A rain drop dripped off the end to fall to the floor unnoticed by the trio as they squared off.

Sephiroth's lips quirked at one corner in a faint smirk, "It is so pathetically amusing that you continue to resist. I will enjoy cutting you from this world."

"I'm not going anywhere, you silver haired freak." Axel snarled. An angry fire burned through his veins like boiling lava, and he could swear that metal of the gun he griped was much hotter than his body heat should allow for.

He pulled the trigger, and the world erupted in roaring, fiery fury and heat.


	21. Chapter 21

**Words:** 1603

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

* * *

Demyx stared at the phone in his hand. It continued to make the single tonal sound that said the call had been abruptly terminated, and it felt like something hard was caught in his throat. From the sounds he had heard before the line went dead he was certain something bad had happened. Demyx glanced around for Zexion, but the other man was nowhere to be seen.

Creeping over to the open door into Zexion's bed room Demyx peered inside. Zexion was seated on the edge of the bed talking fast and quiet into his cellphone. Demyx backed out deciding to leave him alone for the moment. It was probably work related or something.

Demyx moved quietly over to the window and stared through the wet glass: Beads of rain continued to roll down the transparent surface. It wasn't really raining in earnest now, but the water that had accumulated remained. A figure darkened the glass and Demyx looked at Zexion via his reflection, "Something bad is going on."

Zexion frowned, then shook his head, "There isn't anything we can do about it. It's probably best if we just try to ignore it as much as possible. Keep our heads low."

Self preservation, was it? Demyx nodded, though he didn't say anything. Axel wasn't thinking about self-preservation after all. He'd seen it from the beginning: Axel thought only of another.

"Anyway," Zexion continued. "I have to go out for awhile, maybe a day. Maybe more, maybe less. My boss wants me on stand-by."

Demyx nodded again, "All right. I.. thanks for putting up with me like this Zexion."

Zexion stopped as he went to turn away and glanced back at Demyx from under his lashes, "It's not as bad as I expected. You're not that.. bad."

Demyx smiled, though Zexion couldn't see it. Once the door had clicked closed Demyx reached out and pried the window open. Leaning his elbows on the sill he stuck his hand out. Water droplets collected around his fingertips effortlessly until they formed an unbroken ribbon of water: It was impure and had city grime floating in it from where it had dripped off eaves and windows, but it was still water.

Cool, liquid, and a soothing balm against his agile fingers as Demyx absently toyed with the element. His gaze, however, was focused far off in the dark city with the objects of his thoughts whether it be the enigmatic Zexion, the fiery Axel, or Roxas the root of the entire issue.

"Good luck." He whispered, and the water shattered from his fingers falling like a little storm all its own. Even Demyx wasn't sure who his well wishes were directed at.

* * *

Sephiroth had stepped aside to avoid the bullet, but he was not ready for the gun to explode in a fiery burst of molten metal. Flames wreathed outward through the room from that point like a small scale explosion, and forced Sephiroth to leap back out into the air to avoid it; Vincent merely ducked back behind the small wall to avoid the splash of fire.

Axel stared in shock at his hands and the molten metal that decorated them: That had certainly been unexpected. His brain finally caught up with the facts, "Shit! What the hell!" He shook his hand sending the spatters of metal off where they hit the floor and steamed. The crackle of fire was all around him, and yet the intense heat didn't even seem to register.

"Sir? Are you all right?" A hesitant voice asked as someone knocked on the door.

Axel's mind was a mantra of curses as he remembered there were other vulnerable people here. It wasn't exactly like he could lead Sephiroth into them. He'd seen what that psycho had done to an armed police officer. "You might want to call the fire department, and don't worry about me. I'm fine."

He grabbed his coat and swung it on as he stood. He didn't really know what crazy part of his brain was directing him, or what made him do it but he did what that little nagging instinct bid and made a mad dash toward the ruined balcony.

Vincent darted out at him from the side, his claw weapon swinging for Axel's head. Axel ducked under the claw and threw himself out into open air and the three story drop that awaited him. The memory of that fiery feeling suffused his mind, and the next thing he knew he was crouched on solid ground on the other side of the courtyard. Steam poured off the wet pavement and out of the air around him as little flickers of fire danced over his clothing and skin.

"Holy shit." he whispered. Lifting his head up he could see Vincent crouched on the edge of the balcony and Sephiroth perched on the roof above him. Fire was fading from a trail in the air as if it had transported him safely to where he now stood. He wasn't really sure what was going on but... "But I like it." he said viciously, and nonchalantly wiped a handful of flames off his arm.

Sephiroth gave a dark chuckle, "Well, Vincent, do you think it's time to forget your silly rules now?"

"Hm. It seems he's starting to realize the power he has." Vincent sighed and checked Cerberus then brought the gun to bare on the target far below. "You may be right. Time to stop playing and finish this."

Axel stood up in a single fluid movement as he recognized the motions Vincent was making. He brought his mind to that feeling of fire hard, and lifted his arms out and away from his body. Fire burst into life in swirling vortexes around each of his arms to the accompaniment of the hiss of rain turning to steam. The fire began to coalesce at a central point beneath each of his palms even as he heard the resounding crack of gun fire.

Spinning to one side Axel closed his fingers around the flames as they continued to come together hoping that whatever instinctual maneuver he was making would do him some good. It must have because he was alive seconds later though the position seemed slightly awkward at first.

One knee bent more than the other he could feel hot metal in his hands again, the one in his uplifted hand was mostly balanced on his fingertips. Axel slanted a green eyed look to the side and took in the weapon he now held even as fire continued to drip off of it, and him. Circle, spiked, and colored red and silver: chakrams he thought they were called. Though he'd never wielded such a weapon before in his life they felt perfect in his hands, like an extension of himself.

Cerberus clacked quietly as he reloaded it and Vincent gazed down at the fire wielding man below, "I wasn't expecting him to have such control already."

"It is of no consequence." Sephiroth shoved off the roof, gave one flap of his single wing, and dropped toward the courtyard below the blade of his long sword uplifted, almost completely vertical and held in a two handed grip, for a quick strike.

The fire Axel felt was almost a constant thrum, and he could feel it settling into his bones inextricably. He knew, it would be there from now on: He could call this power whenever he needed it. His instincts screamed at him, and he looked up to see Sephiroth dropping toward him. Axel tensed his knees and pushed off the ground in several quick backwards steps. As Sephiroth hit the ground hard, his sword sliced into the concrete and sent a spiderweb of fractures from the contact point. Axel brought his arms sweeping forward and unleashed both chakrams at the silver haired man, fire spinning from their edges.

Vincent somersaulted from the balcony to land little more than a foot away, and came at him with several fast paced sweeps of his claw. Axel ducked, and dodged back, then lifted one hand in a swift arcing motion to send a flurry of flames lancing toward the gun wielder. Vincent back flipped out of range and Axel caught his returning chakrams: They'd done little more than force Sephiroth to leave the sword where it was, but at the same time the sweep they'd performed through the courtyard had added a key element.

All the fire mixing with the incessant light rain and created a lot of steam: It was a foggy world in that courtyard now and hard to see who was who. Chakram's in hand Axel took the moment of confusion to duck through the nearby sliding doors and into the lobby which was crowded with confused customers. Axel wove quickly through them then ducked out the main doors onto the street. He doubted he'd have much of one, but any head start against those two was well worth it. He might be ready and willing to fight, but he still wasn't an idiot. Vincent and Sephiroth definitely outclassed him.

Sephiroth grabbed the hilt of his katana and pulled the blade from the ground with a single jerk, "We're dealing with a crafty little rodent."

Vincent didn't answer, and instead choose to pay attention to giving his cape a few good flicks to be rid of the flames clinging to it. Finally he said, "He's craftiness will carry him only so far."

Sephiroth, however, was the one who wasn't listening this time and instead was already leaping nimbly upward to give chase. Vincent followed without a word.


	22. Chapter 22

**Words:** 1338

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **I should do some oneshots from this universe... maybe when I have more time and inspiration. Anyway, watched the first two episodes of FMA: Brotherhood yesterday. Twas awesome.

* * *

Larxene gave a cruel little laugh from where she and Marluxia were watching Axel fighting off his hunters, "Well, well, guess Saix' little pony really is still alive." She watched as the so-called Dark Horse dodged another round of attacks from his pursuers then added, "Though maybe not for long."

Marluxia was leaning against the wall next to the door that opened onto the roof they were on, "What a shame, and I'd so hoped to have a word with him..."

Larxene cackled jovially, "Not to mention a waste of effort, I mean we went out of our way to check this information before even bothering Saix with it!"

Marluxia quirked a tiny smile at her and straightened up, his boots crunched quietly as he drifted to her side almost negligently, "I suppose we had best keep an eye on things and await our chance to interfere then?"

Larxene pulled the hood of her coat up until it hid her face, though not without giving Marluxia a finally shark-like grin, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Down on the street Axel was forced to fend off another round of rapid fire gunshots from Vincent, while Sephiroth ran in toward him to attack with his sword. It was a good thing it wasn't a close quarters fight, or Axel would be skewered by now. He'd managed to use the advantage of open space to keep a lot of it between him and Sephiroth. Given, if they were in close Sephiroth _might_ be at a disadvantage because of his sword's length.

Axel threw out a chakram to spin across the open space between him and Sephiroth, a wall of fire burning into existence behind its passage before it came back to him. Sephiroth vaulted over the wall, sword raised, then had to switch his grip to deflect the chakram coming at him. Axel caught his weapon as it came flying back and continued his dash down the road.

The streets were more or less free of people due to the weather, though even that didn't keep the night life at bay too well. A few people screamed in terror as the three combatants passed, though they were paid no heed. When Axel came to a four way street cross section he stopped, and waited. As soon as he heard pursuer's steps close behind him Axel lifted his arms and sent a powerful whorl of fire outward. The rain and the wetness that clung to the pavement immediately evaporated with a hiss, and clouds of vaporous steam filled the air.

Whirling Axel took off down one of the side streets, as he broke from the cloud of steam he was met by Vincent who struck out with his claw to catch the immediately upraised chakram.

Crimson eyes met green through the spokes of the circular weapon, "That won't work this time." Vincent said darkly and brought Cerberus up.

Axel grinned fearlessly into the barrel of the gun aimed at him, pointblank. "Never expected it to!" He brought his leg up and kicked out catching Vincent hard in the stomach, fire flaring around the impact point to wash heat over the man's clothing. As soon as Axel was back on both feet he unleashed a series of slashing attacks with both of the chakrams forcing Vincent into a defensive position. The small beads of blood that rolled down Vincent's cheek told the tale of a scored hit.

A rush of air and power came from behind them, and it took all Axel had not to turn and look. He probably didn't want to know. Vincent's eyes widened slightly and he immediately turned and jumped up and out of the way, Axel stumbled forward under his own momentum, then lunged into a run. There was a thunderous sound of impact behind him, and Axel glanced back over his shoulder to see that several of the cars parked on the side of the road and been _slammed _out of the way and into the sides of the buildings.

The steam he had created had dissipated swiftly, like so much tissue paper, revealing the source of the power itself. Sephiroth stood at the epicenter: Wisps of steam still fleeing away from him, and the thick metal powers of street lamps twisted and bending away like trees in a gale. Despite the fact that his features hadn't changed an iota, Axel had a feeling that he was becoming annoyed with him. Within seconds Sephiroth was directly in front of him, Axel hadn't even seen him move. That long blade whistled through the air toward him, and Axel brought one of his chakrams up just in time to capture it between one of the small blades and circular part of the weapon.

Sephiroth bore down on his swords and leaned in close to Axel; his bright turquoise eyes gleamed with malicious intent. Axel glared back wordlessly.

Sephiroth smirked slightly, "Why don't you stop this uselessness. Bow down and accept your fate."

Axel ground his teeth together, ignorant of the pain in the wounds he had garnered over his task, new and old. They were dulled by adrenaline and his own will to keep fighting, "Why don't you just shut up and burn!"

Pulling more fire from the air he let it free to swirl around him, climbing along his body and flashing over the weapon he clutched. Axel brought the other chakram up and lashed out for Sephiroth with it. Sephiroth twisted to the side then brought his own free hand upward and grabbed Axel by the throat. Axel was tossed aside like a rag doll. The air in his lungs left him in a rush as he hit the brick side of a nearby building. Axel slid down it, the chakrams vanishing in a faint glitter of light as his concentration left them completely.

Around him he could hear people shrieking in confusion and terror: The neon signs were over bright in the city night, and doubled as they reflected off the wet pavement. Axel shook his head in an attempt to get his senses back to normal. When he looked up Sephiroth stood over him.

"Now... you die."

Axel bared his teeth, and tensed his muscles, he was prepared to go down fighting weaponless or no, and began to gather fire to him.

"Sephiroth!" The shadows fluctuated wildly as Sephiroth jumped backwards and seemed to float back to the ground, then Axel's view was cut off as someone stood in front of him.

Axel could hear someone further away speaking in an amiable tone as if the whole thing was a big joke, "What's going on here?"

Looking upward Axel squinted at the person who stood between him and the man trying to take his life. He recognized the spiky blond hair instantly, "Mr. Strife?" he croaked. He was unbelievably confused.

Cloud Strife looked over his shoulder at Axel, then glanced back before turning completely, "Axel."

Axel found himself staring into the over bright eyes of his best friend's father, a man he had just recently stolen from. He was the first to look away.

"Come on, get up." Cloud grabbed him under the elbow and hauled Axel to his feet. "You need to slip off while we've got their attention." Nodding dumbly, Axel turned to jog off completely dumbfounded by that turn of events. He was stopped short, however, when Cloud grabbed his elbow again. "Save my son."

"Never planned on doing anything else." Axel whispered.

"I know. I can forgive anything else, Axel.... Just, save him."

Axel watched the man walk away to join the other one: Zack Fair, then slipped into the crowd that had gathered, and eventually disappeared down a side alley. Who knew how long he'd have before that duo was on his tail again? He still didn't know where to find Roxas either.


	23. Chapter 23

**Words:** 1515

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **A chapter in which there are actually some rather pertinant questions answered...

* * *

Larxene dropped down beside Marluxia where the man was standing in the intricate web of alleyways, "A couple of men, the elder Strife and Fair got them off him. For now at least."

Marluxia's dark figure shifted, "We should collect him now then, it'll be for the best."

"There's an sort of storage and garbage area off the alley he's going down."

"Make it so. I shall be waiting."

Axel slowed his pace a bit and glanced around in an attempt to get his barrings: It wasn't easy. All around him there was nothing but dingy back walls and trash. Larxene peered over the edge of the rooftop she was perched on, watching as Axel turned a slow circle on the ground below. The man seemed to come to a decision and started down one of the offshoots. Larxene vaulted the edge of the roof onto the fire escape just below, and climbed down until she could drop near her prey.

Axel immediately spun around to face the quiet sound, and within seconds brought his hands up, the chakrams appearing in his grip in a whirl of fire as he faced her.

Larxene wavered for a moment, making sure she had his attention, then disappeared down the alley. Behind her, she could hear Axel swear.

Axel gave chase feeling an odd sense of deja vu overcoming him as he did so. However, as he passed a dark niche in the wall, a pair of hands reached out and grabbed hold of him. He wasn't given a chance to struggle was he was tugged into a small open area much like the one he'd first met with the kidnappers at. Like that time a dark hooded figure was directly across from him sitting on a large create and playing with a handful of what looked like flower petals.

Relaxing into the stance he'd found most advantageous Axel rocked one of the chakram's in the loose hook of his fingers, "Whatever the fuck you want, I'm not buying your shit anymore."

"Such language..." The voice that spoke from beneath the hood was not that of Saix as Axel had been expecting. A dark shadow detached itself from the others nearby and moved to stand at the speaker's side silently. The seated man lifted one hand up and turned it over to release a fall of flower petals to the dark ground, then reached up to grip the sides of his hood with both hands. He tugged it back to release a mass of wild _pink_ hair, "My name is Marluxia, and I am no enemy of yours. In fact we could be very good friends, I think."

Axel couldn't help but laugh at that, after all these two were the enemy as far as he was concerned, "Somehow I doubt that. Not unless you're going to hand Roxas over."

The smile that curled Marluxia's lips could only be described as fey: Enigmatic and promising, but with an inherent darkness that made Axel wary, "Maybe... I can do just that."

"And why," Axel sneered, "should I trust trash like you?"

Marluxia lifted his hands, holding them toward the sky, palms up, "Why... Because I want the same thing you do. After a fashion of course."

Despite himself Axel found he was curious, though he didn't drop his guard. These people had tried to ambush him once before if Demyx was to be believed, and for all Axel knew this could be another trap. "Speak plainly, I don't have the time or patience for your stupid games."

Marluxia sighed and touched a hand to his forehead as if pained, "So inelegant..." he said with a distasteful moue. "What I mean, my crass friend, is that we want the Superior dead."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I'll have Saix' head by the end of this." Axel said confidently. That blue haired son of a bitch was going down for ever daring to lay a hand of Roxas, let alone any of the other shit Axel had gone through.

Marluxia gave a tinkling little laugh, "Saix? Oh, I won't be upset to see you take him down either... But, you are mistaken if you think Saix is our leader."

For once in this mess Axel felt truly stumped. He had, indeed, been laboring under the impression that Saix was the leader. If he wasn't... If Saix wasn't the leader there were so many implications to that.

A creamy, self satisfied smile grace Marluxia' features, "I see you're beginning to understand. Let me be the one to tell you that your fears are justified."

Axel snarled and took an aggressive step forward, "Start talking before I make you talk through your screams of agony." His patience was at its limits, and this idiots talk wasn't making it any better.

"Temper, temper." With a sigh Marluxia stood up and brushed more flower petals from his lap, though as far as Axel could see they appeared from nowhere to dust the ground. "This whole thing has been little more than a game, I fear, and one on a scale you can not comprehend. Needless to say, there is far more to any of this than you can hope to fathom. I will tell you where to find your precious blond, and I will give you a piece of advice... But that is all I can afford. I fear you ask a price much to steep when you ask me to reveal everything I am aware of."

It was only the tantalizing hook that bore Roxas' location that kept Axel from jumping the gun and attacking Marluxia at that point, and he could tell from the amused look Marluxia was giving him that he knew that. Marluxia had Axel right where he wanted him, and it was a feeling Axel didn't care for at all.

"I'm waiting." Axel ground out, clenching his teeth to keep from swearing at Marluxia until he couldn't speak.

"You know the old abandoned office building on Oblivion Boulevard? It's not as abandoned as many would have the public believe. In fact it is owned by private funding."

"You're saying I'll find Roxas there?"

Marluxia nodded, "Thats where he will be unless they get wind of your coming and decide to move him. My advice, now. Trust no one, in this you are far too deep. Anyone could be a traitor to you. Do you not think it odd that Saix returned when you went to rescue your precious blond oddly in time to stop you?"

The facts cascaded into Axel's mind like a cold rush, as he realized it was true. However, not that many people had been aware that he'd been going to get Roxas at that point in time. Axel's lips thinned and he went to reply only to have Marluxia take another few steps forward and shove him roughly out of the way. Axel hit the ground, and twisted around to see what the maniac thought he was doing.

Drifts of petal blossoms swirled through the air from a singular point: There in the midst of the gloom and half light of the small area was Marluxia with a scythe apparent, upraised to meet falling blade of the returned Sephiroth. Marluxia used both hands on the shaft of the scythe to brace against Sephiroth's power, and then took a step forward forcing the airborne man to the ground and away from their lock of weapons. The scythe hissed viciously through the air as Marluxia swung it at Sephiroth, forcing the other man back further.

Marluxia glanced back, "Go. Play your part. We will hold these two back."

Axel scowled, displeased with this turn of events but unwilling to look a gift horse in the mouth. After all, he wasn't really helping these jokers; just himself. Standing he ran down another of the alleys the information still loud and clear in his head. Things, he realized, were a lot more complicated than he had thought.

As he emerged into a large alley way Axel pulled up short: Vincent was crouched in the shadows just ahead of him. Swearing Axel readied the chakrams in his hands.

Vincent simply glanced away from him, "I thought I'd wish you good luck."

Caught off guard, yet again, Axel narrowed his eyes at Vincent, "And why, exactly, would you do that?"

Vincent's piercing red gaze locked on him, "I'm a friend of Cloud's, and of Reno's. That is enough."

"I don't--" Axel was unable to finish his sentence, though, as Vincent merged back into the shadows. After a moments thought he understood. They were both just doing what needed to be done. In the end thats all anyone could do: There was no set of universal morales in this situation. It all came down to the individual and what they were willing to give, or perhaps, give up.

Axel straightened, and nodded toward the empty shadows before vanishing the chakrams he clutched and taking off down the alley. He had a direction now, and it was time to follow it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Words:** 1772

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **Have I ever mentioned that fight scenes are a pain to edit?

* * *

Larxene turned away from their unlikely allies' retreat to face the two combatants squaring off in the middle of the area. Holding her right hand out to her side she felt the crackle of electricity spark down her arm to flow between her fingers and form into the solid weight of her knives.

Before Larxene could take even a single pace toward Marluxia to back the man up a rustle of fabric, and a dark voice brought her to a halt, "Don't you think you should worry about your own battles first?"

Larxene whipped around and sent one of her knives flying without even stopping to see who she was throwing it at. She didn't need to find out. Vincent immediately back flipped out of the way, though as soon as his feet touched down he had to jump again to avoid a second knife crackling with electricity. He jumped upward, and grabbed onto the edge of a fire escape with his claw, his feet braced against the side of the building. Cerberus was immediately in his hand, and he fired off several quick shots at Larxene below.

Running to the side Larxene jumped onto the pile of crates Marluxia had been reclining on not long ago, and further up them until she could jump to a low roof. Crouching there Larxene smirked ferociously at her opponent though it was hidden in the shadow of her hood, "Oh, don't worry... Marluxia can take care of himself, of that I have no doubts."

Vincent pushed off the wall to leap across the gap, twisting in mid air he brought his gun around to fire another shower of bullets at Larxene. Larxene jumped backwards to avoid the shots and tossed another of her knives through the air, a crackle of high voltage electricity followed it forcing Vincent to twist out of the way. His jump came up short due to the attack, and he had to grab the edge of the roof Larxene was on and swing up onto it.

Larxene was waiting for him, and brought her leg up and forward in a forceful kick to his chest sending the man flying back out into midair. Jumping off the edge of the roof Larxene summoned four of her knives to each hand, and threw them at her airborne opponent. Lightning sparked from blade to blade entrapping the man in a web of electricity. Larxene slashed her arms through the air, crossing them before her and calling to the lightning of the web to send bolts arcing through its center from one blade to another.

In a rush of fabric Vincent twisted around mid air and dropped quickly through one of the gaps in the web, as soon as he hit the ground he pushed off, jumping to the fire escape and then further into the roof above. As soon as she hit the ground, Larxene followed with a feral grin: She was never one to give her opponent any quarter.

As Sephiroth settled to the ground before him Marluxia twisted his scythe around to rest over one shoulder, his fingers cradling the shaft with fake delicacy. Marluxia let his eyes fall closed and smiled a smile that belonged more on a high class business mans face for all the polite interest it showed, "What a pleasure to meet you. I've truly heard so much about you."

That single wing flowed forward then back to assure Sephiroth's balance, then settled half closed behind him, "You're simply in the way, but I shall not deny you a painful death."

Laughing callously Marluxia slit his eyes back open, "You are the one who is attempting to get in the way, and I'm afraid I can not allow that."

The petals that Marluxia had been scattering around the area for awhile now suddenly shot into the air as if attached to strings. Hovering motionlessly, rotating, they defied gravity for a heart beat before shooting through the air toward Sephiroth in a kamikaze rush.

Folding his wing forward Sephiroth used it as a shield against the petals, while using both hands to grip the hilt of his katana. Rushing forward against the stream of petals, they pelted the feathery appendage slicing off bits of feathers to rain like black snow on the wet ground. The wing began to unfold from it's protective position as Sephiroth drew closer, and a petal slipped by sliding across his cheek and sending a curved line of blood rolling down his cheek to his jaw. He sliced his over sized weapon upward through the air.

The sound of metal on metal rang out as Marluxia caught the end of the blade of the shaft of his scythe, though there was enough force that it sent a latent swirl of petals into the air. These petals immediately redirected and shot toward Sephiroth as those before them had.

Sephiroth disengaged from their lock of weapons and ducked around the swirl of razor sharp petals, his sword whistled through the air as he brought it whipping toward Marluxia's unprotected side. Marluxia swung out of the way with a few quick steps, his scythe whirling through the air as he spun the shaft skillfully in his hands. A second later the heavy weapon was brought down toward the ground releasing a powerful shock wave.

Sephiroth jumped into the air, and backwards several feet, hovering for a moment to avoid the aftershocks of the shock wave. Several loud thumps echoed as crates over tipped, and a flowerpot balance precariously on someones windowsill crashed to the ground spilling potting soil, and a small flowering plant of some kind of the ground.

A snarl of rage from above was shortly followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. Larxene quickly rolled out of the way as Vincent littered the ground where she had landed with a spray of bullets. Kneeling there she glared up at the man, a trickle of blood running from the corner of her mouth. Reaching up she wiped it away, and then turned the motion into one that sent a bolt of lightning crashing out of the sky into the place Vincent had been crouched on the corner of the roof.

Vincent dodged it by seconds, jumping off the roof and falling toward her his claw extended to attack. Quickly darting out of the way, Larxene ducked under Marluxia's scythe which he had returned to it's position on his shoulder, and reaching up she tugged it down a few inches to use it as a make shift shield.

Marluxia gave a chuckle as he felt Larxene at his back, his eyes were still trained on Sephiroth as the man set down on the ground, "Larxene, would you be a dear...?"

Giving a rather vicious cackle Larxene cooed, "Of course! I thought you'd never ask."

Crouching down Larxene planted her hands on the ground, she smirked toothily at Vincent when she saw his eyes widening. She could tell he had a good idea of what she was planning to do. Larxene didn't give him a chance to react, and sent electricity over the ground, using the puddles of water as perfect conduits. Some of it, of course, disappeared as it went into the ground but under Larxene's direction it formed large thick arcs of python sized lightning. They cracked mid air sending streamers of electricity into open space where it dissipated in wisps. The walls of the buildings surrounding them were lit up with a pulsating light that turned the shadows stark and sharp; everything was thrown into a horrifying jagged detail.

Sephiroth jumped off the ground to get away from the electrical attack, but Marluxia was prepared for this and with a quick movement sent his scythe whirling through the air toward Sephiroth. Sephiroth brought his sword up and deflected the weapon sending it flying in another direction. The screech of metal slicing into stone was only second to the roar of pain and rage as Larxene's electricity caught Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's wing curled around him, his whole body seemed to be folding in as he snarled angrily. Spasms in his muscles twitched across visibly across him. Vincent had jumped upward as soon as he'd noticed what Larxene was doing, and stared back down impassively. He knew that Sephiroth would never thank him to interfere and Vincent had no real reason to bother. Marluxia smirked triumphantly until he noticed that there seemed to be something wrong. Turning, he ran toward where his scythe had fallen.

Flaring his wing open with a shout Sephiroth sent sparks of electricity backlashing around the area. Larxene yelped and released her grip on them so they would go to ground before affecting Marluxia. Sephiroth hit the ground on one knee, his sword pointing sinking into the cement, a moment later he was up and across the space between him and Marluxia in seconds.

Marluxia had just reached his scythe, his hand clasping around the shaft to pull the blade free from the ground when the sword blade slid through his back and out his stomach, piercing through a lung on the way. Frozen for a moment Marluxia's eyes widened. His hand slipped from his scythe, and he dropped to his knees feeling the blade shift and tear more flesh, a cough over took him. Blood slid thickly up his throat to dribble over his lips and down his chin. The world tilted crazily, and his eyes glanced to the side. He could see the flower where it had been dislodged from it's pot.

"I should... have realized..." Marluxia rasped, and then Sephiroth jerked the blade to the side tearing it out through Marluxia's side in a spray of thick blood. Marluxia fell to the cold unyielding cement, and as his vision began to blacken he smiled. He really should have known, after all the flower was a Cyclamen. The last thing he saw was that Cyclamen in all it's beautiful blood red glory. A glory he knew would soon fade and be forgotten.

Perhaps someone would care enough to save that flower from it's fate. He was not so lucky.

* * *

**A/N:**

Cyclamen meaning is "Resignation and Goodbye" according to a flower site I checked.


	25. Chapter 25

**Words:** 1679

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **Just three more chapters, and the epilogue to go and this stories over folks... Hope you're ready for the climax, because it officially starts now~

* * *

Larxene swore loudly as Sephiroth got loose and impaled Marluxia. She quickly got to her feet and summoned her knives back into her grasp, too late however, as Sephiroth came at her next. Sephiroth reached out and grabbed her around the throat, tossing her like a rag doll into a nearby wall so hard in dented inward and sent spiderweb cracks outward from the impact point. Her breath was gone as she fell to the ground clawed frantically in an attempt to get up, gasping uselessly.

"Die." That cold voice sent a chill up her spine, and through watering eyes Larxene watched as Sephiroth rose into the air in the middle of the open space.

The ground trembled beneath her and for a moment Larxene assumed it was only her own treacherous body giving out on her until she heard the cracking, tearing, rending grind of support beams and walls. Chunks of buildings began to tear away and fall with thunderous booms to the ground. Larxene forced herself to her feet to get out of the way, but only made it a few steps before the damage already done to her caused her to reel and fall. A scream of pain was torn from her as a slab of concrete landed on one of her legs trapping her.

A sudden crunch caused her to jerk and look upward, her mouth opening in a silent scream as a massive chunk of the building dislodged and began to fall toward her. Time seemed to slow as she waited for the horrendous feeling of being crushed to death, so much so that she could swear it had stopped.

"You'd best move if you want to live, ducky." A voice said pointedly from nearby.

Larxene sucked in air as if she'd forgotten how to breathe all this time. Whipping her head around she found a dark figure standing several feet away looking perfectly relaxed as he leaned against a wall, shuffling a deck of cards.

"Luxord!" Larxene gasped, shocked that he was even there and what it could mean for her.

"I'd hurry if I were you." Luxord drawled lifting his head so she could see his eyes and the dark smirk he was wearing. He pulled a card from the deck he was shuffling and showed it to her: The Ace of Spades. "You've only got a minute left."

Snarling, Larxene twisted around and set her hands to the slab of concrete pinning her leg and shoved, hard, dislodging it enough to inch from beneath it. Her heart hammered in her ribcage and as she stood, immediately she knew the bone was probably broken in several places. Despite that fact she forced herself to walk on it, staggering toward the smarmy man in the shadows.

It was only seconds after she collapsed near Luxord's feet that sound and time rushed back into the world. With a thunderous boom the piece of building that had nearly been Larxene's end hit the ground sending a cloud of dust and debris to wash over them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Larxene snarled.

Instead of answering her Luxord came forward and kneeled down before her and, before she could spew more venomous words at him, clamped his hand over her mouth. Larxene stared blindly at the man as he pressed her back further into the shadows against the dingy wall. Had he saved her merely for the pleasure of killing her himself?

"Hush now, we wouldn't want the owls to find the squeaking mouse now would we?" he breathed into her ear.

Larxene's wide eyes shifted to look out the corner of her eyes. She could see them just there; Vincent perched atop a large chunk of broken building, and Sephiroth standing on the rubble nearby.

Vincent shook his head, "Let's go. There will be trouble if we're still here when the authorities arrive. You over did it, as usual Sephiroth."

Giving a single soft hmph Sephiroth jumped into the air, gave a single flap of his wing, and was gone. Vincent took another glance around, then followed.

As soon as the two were gone Larxene forcefully shoved Luxord away from her. The man chuckled, holding up his hands in a placating gesture as he moved back to recline against the wall again.

"I asked what you were doing here, Luxord!" Larxene snarled, her pain making her even nastier than usual. Then, a thought occurred to her. "If you're going to kill me get it over with! I won't beg you!"

"I wouldn't expect you to." Luxord murmured, taking out his cards and beginning to shuffle them again. "Even if my intention was to kill you, which it isn't."

"But if you know, then surely the Superior knows!"

Luxord's previously closed eyes slit open and he smirked knowingly at her, "About you taking the information for Saix from that informant and using it in the hopes of bringing Saix down, and possibly even the Superior himself?" Reaching up Luxord scratched his chin thoughtfully, ignoring Larxene as she swore vehemently at him. Pinning her suddenly with his gaze he smirked as she froze up again, "Not unless you or I tell him. Now, come along I think we best get moving eh?"

As Luxord came toward her again , Larxene lashed out at him with her good leg, "I didn't need your help!"

"Didn't look like that from where I was standing, now stop fussing and let's go." Ignoring her sputtering Luxord grabbed her arm and tugged her up, before slinging it over his shoulders to take the pressure off her obviously broken leg. His other arm went around her waist. When she didn't immediately try to eviscerate him he smirked, "There's a good girl."

"Don't get complacent, old man, or I might just stab you in the back."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

The rain had stopped sometime. Axel really wasn't sure when exactly. He could only be grateful for it. He didn't like rain much, and had even less reason to now. It made his fire harder to produce because of the energy burnt up when it turned to steam. Sure, the steam was good as a diversion but otherwise it was just a nuisance. Now he stood in a telephone box on the other side of the street from the building he'd been told to go to, waiting for the person on the other side of the line to pick up.

Finally a click and then, _"Who are you, and what the fuck are you doin' callin' me at o' dark in the mornin'?!"_

Axel gave a tense chuckle at the sound of Reno's sleep thickened voice, "Hey, big brother."

He couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd bothered calling Reno that, certainly it seemed like it had been awhile. Maybe that was why he had chosen to in this instance. Things were so uncertain right now, and he felt as if he were standing on a precipice just waiting to fall off. Though, he supposed, it was more correct that he was waiting for someone to push him off at this point. He was so damned tired by now...

"_Axel? What's goin' on?" _Reno's voice was sharp, clear, and alert now. Apparently either the words or the tone Axel had used had tipped the man off that all was not well.

"I've found him." Axel breathed. Those words had been repeating in his head over and over again since he'd been told where to go. Almost like a prayer for salvation, and maybe it was one at that. Whether for him or Roxas he couldn't tell anymore. It was probably for both of them, but mostly he just wanted Roxas to be safe. "I'm going to get him."

"_Axel?"_ Something in Reno's tone sounded a little worried, and a little scared. It made Axel smile just a little bit. It was always good to know people cared, and right now he could use all of that feeling he could get.

"I want you to call that FBI guy, Agent Leonhart, after approximately an hour and give them the following location. Just tell them I'm here and they'll come, I'm sure." Axel muttered. "Ready?"

"_Yeah, give it to me."_ Axel repeated the address of the building on Oblivion Boulevard. It was silent as Reno copied it down, when he finished he quietly said, _"__Be careful, kid."_

"Bye, Reno." Axel hung the phone up and stepped from the phone booth before he looked across the street. The building was a silent gray facade that stared down at him almost challengingly. Taking a deep breath he ran across the street: He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of cowardice and sneaking this time. No, now was the time to bring this whole mess to its conclusion. Axel was ready and he'd either save Roxas, or die trying.

The front door was locked, and he wasn't really surprised, by a chain and key lock around the handles of the front door. Axel didn't let it stop him for longer than it took to melt part of the chain into nothing. Shoving open the front doors he stepped into the empty main lobby. Bare pillars stretched out around him, and the echo of the emptiness made his skin crawl. Grinding his teeth together he jogged forward, the sound of his footsteps overloud in his ears.

Reaching the back of the room where there was an elevator dock, Axel paused and eyed it speculatively. He wasn't sure if they'd have all the power necessary active, but it was worth a shot. He jabbed the up button then waited, a moment later the doors swung open silently. It was a good thing he hadn't tried to step forward though, as there was nothing waiting but the gaping maw of an empty elevator shaft.

Axel swore quietly to himself. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Whirling around he made his way toward the stairwell he'd spotted earlier. His instincts were telling him to head for the roof.


	26. Chapter 26

**Words:** 2194

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

* * *

Roxas held still against the hand that gripped him around the neck, his hands tied tightly behind his back. The wind whipped at his hair, and he could smell the scent of city air all around him. He was no longer confined by the walls which had trapped him. The darkness behind his blindfold, however, held him captive still. The man called Saix had come to where he was kept not long ago and told him that if he cooperated no one else would get hurt. Roxas hadn't really seen what the point of this was. After all, one of the most important people in his life was already dead. He hadn't the strength to fight him anyway.

Saix stood behind him, holding on to him with one hand while he talked to someone on a cellphone with the other, "Yes, hurry it up. I want to get out of this city. We're done here. It's a shame that the other target was lost, but it can't be helped."

Somewhere nearby Roxas could hear the almost wind chime like jangling the man named Xaldin made as his various adornments clicked and rustled. He couldn't help but wonder who and what they were waiting for, and where they were waiting.

There was a sudden sharp sound, that caused Roxas to flinch slightly. It had sounded an awful lot like a door slamming open and bouncing off a wall. Saix' grip on him tightened momentarily before he heard the man's cold monotone speak up, "What do we have here...?" The snap of a closing cellphone followed.

Roxas blinked as the blindfold he'd been wearing for so long was suddenly pulled off. It was a good thing it was night, or his sight would have taken even longer to adjust. As it was the world was blurred for a moment, and the lights of the city were mildly painful. It cleared away and he could see him standing there, across the roof they were apparently on, "Axel!"

He was alive! Roxas didn't even care that his voice had cracked with emotion in that moment, he was just far too relieved to care.

Axel grinned. It wasn't a nice grin, but a cruel self satisfactory slash of a grin. Reaching up he wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, "Didn't think I'd die that easily did you? Don't worry, Roxas, I'm getting you out of here this time."

Roxas nodded, just barely, and felt Saix squeeze his neck again in response. Saix stared across the intervening space at Axel, and smirked cruelly, "You really are quite the dark horse, aren't you? But I think you forget, we're the one's with the hostage here." Turning his gaze a little to the side to meet Xaldin's gaze, "Take him down."

Axel gave a harsh laugh through his heavy breathing and stepped forward fearlessly, his vivid green eyes wild, "Let's go then!"

Lifting his arms Axel called forth the fire he now wielded and let it spiral around his arms, feeding into the quickly coalescing weapons at his fingertips. The chakrams dropped into his waiting fingers and he easily fell into the now familiar stance, a smirk dancing on his lips.

Xaldin strolled forward slowly, lifting a hand to flick several of the long dreadlocks over his shoulder. The already rather strong wind on the top of the building began to pick up, forming an invisible spiraling vortex as they tightened in around Xaldin's body and, with a brilliant flash of light numerous lances formed around him.

Lifting his hand Xaldin gestured in a downward motion at Axel, and the next thing Axel knew he had to throw himself out of the way as a lance whistled out of the air above him and smashed into the ground where he'd just been standing. A second later and he'd have been turned into a human shish-ke-bab.

Rolling into a kneeling position Axel brought his hand up and sent a chakram flying at Xaldin, wreathed in fire. Xaldin who was still advancing on him, without haste, brought his hand up again and made a sweeping gesture. The wind picked up dramatically and caught the chakram, whipping the fire from it and sending it spinning off course. Lunging from his kneeling position like an Olympic sprinter Axel darted along the edge of the roof and snatched the chakram before it could fly into empty space.

Skidding to a halt he whipped around, and twisted out of the way of another lance that had come flying at him from the cluster of them around Xaldin. Behind him he could hear the thud, and screech of metal as it embedded in the roof. A piece the low edging broke away and plummeted toward the ground.

Axel charged toward Xaldin intent on getting at the man from a closer range. While Axel's weapons were also well used in a long range combat situation, he was outmatched by Xaldin and his lances. As he darted forward lances slammed into the roof around him, sending bits of concrete spraying into the air. Ducking under another lance as it whipped horizontally through the air to try and take a slice out of him Axel brought his chakram up in a slashing motion, going straight of the kill and Xaldin's throat.

Xaldin weaved to the side to avoid the slash, and one of his lances came flying forward. The shaft caught Axel in the midsection and sent him flying several feet backwards. Immediately another lance slammed down just inches from his face, and Axel froze as a spray of concrete bit at his cheeks.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Xaldin's tone was completely indifferent as though he didn't care one way or the other. Axel really wasn't surprised.

Axel slowly sat up: He could feel the warm stickiness of blood oozing out from old wounds that had been reopened, and the sharp pain of new ones. It felt like that blow had had bruised, possibly cracked, a few ribs.

"Axel!" Roxas' voice shattered the night, once again filled with the same desperation it had been when Axel had been shot. Jerking forward the blond struggled against Saix' hold on him.

"Stop struggling." Saix snarled quietly, tightening his grip around Roxas' neck.

Roxas stopped struggling, almost seemed to go limp. Saix eyed this change in attitude warily for several seconds before he turned his gaze back on Axel who had shifted into a kneeling position but no further, "I think you see what kind of position you're in."

"Fuck you." Axel barked, his voice sounded just a bit hoarse. "I'm not going to give up if that's what you have in mind."

Saix gave a dark laugh, "That's exactly what I have in mind. Maybe if you're good we'll even let you see this young man you obviously cherish so much alive again sometime."

Axel bared his teeth in a snarl, but stilled when the lances nearest him trembled precariously. Roxas who had been quietly listening to the entire exchange could feel how Saix' grip had relaxed even further and took his chance. Ducking down he twisted to the side and kicked out and back with one foot, breaking Saix' grip and catching him in the stomach. Using the opportunity presented by Saix' being stunned not only by the action, but by the surprising strength of his kick Roxas stumbled forward at a quick run.

Before he could make it even several dozen steps one of the lances shivered and pulled itself out of the roof. The shaft swept out and tripped him. His chin came in contact with the roof top so hard his teeth clacked together. He could almost imagine the bruising that would probably form. It was by sheer luck that the lance had gotten trapped under his shins. Wriggling until he could get himself into a sitting position Roxas made sure to keep the lance pinned down. Kneeling on it with one knee, his back to the blade he stretched his hands out and began trying to slice through the ropes that bound his hands together.

He could see Axel was up and moving again, had been since Roxas had made his bid for freedom and was attacking Xaldin with a number of swift movements: Keeping the man busy.

Roxas never heard the sound of Saix' footsteps over the clash of the fight. He yelped as he was grabbed roughly and dragged away from his only hope for freedom. Roxas attempted to twist free of Saix' grasp once again, but Saix dropped him, grabbed his upper arm, and hauled him to his feet.

Axel halted his assault, panting heavily. His attention was split between Xaldin and Saix, and he knew if he didn't get Roxas out of that scumbags clutches he was done for. They knew his weakness in this, it was blatant after all. The few lances still hovering around the the rather stationary Xaldin vibrated, and then spun through the air toward him. Axel swung to the side to avoid the first, but the seconds shaft caught him hard across the back and sent him stumbling forward. Another swept in, knocking him aside like a rag doll.

"Stop it!" Roxas yelled, watching as Axel was dealt a blow that sent him rolling across the surface of the roof. He could see the man slowly pushing himself back up, until another of Xaldin's lances came down across his back and knocked him back to the ground.

"It is futile." Saix said, and damn him if that usually indifferent voice didn't sound like it contained vicious amusement.

Axel rolled over onto his back, eyes closed. He looked so still that he could have been laying on that hot concrete after being shot again. Like white hot light anger, desperation, so many things poured through Roxas. He didn't think he could survive the shattering feeling that day had brought all over again. He'd been so close to being free! If only he had something he could fight with as well, then he would be able to stand next to Axel and protect him in turn.

Wrenching at his frayed bonds Roxas struggled to get out of Saix' grasp. Axel was shifting back into a kneeling position, a devil may care expression on his face. Roxas could tell then, if he hadn't before, that Axel was willing to die to see this through. He didn't want that, not at all.

A lance quivered several feet in the air above the rooftop the bladed end pointing toward Axel as it awaited it's masters direction like some eager dog.

Several things happened almost simultaneously right then, and it was almost like a chain reaction.

"Finish it!" Saix barked.

The lance streaked through the air toward the kneeling man, and Roxas could hear his own voice screaming almost as if he were a spectator and not the one speaking, "Damn it, Axel!"

Wrenching hard on his bonds again he could feel them come apart, but what he didn't notice was the glistening of white light around his fingers. Flowing outward to form into two weapons: One a white gold, and pale blue, so delicate looking it didn't seem like a weapon at all with a delicate five point protrusion at one end; around the handle were feathered wing like guards. The other was a heavier, sturdier looking one of black metal, more sword like. It's guards were built like bat wings and the protrusion almost Gothic looking.

Despite not really knowing where the weapons came from Roxas still utilized them as soon as he felt their weight in his hands. Immediately he swung around and lashed out at Saix with the pale one, then whipped the darker one back around as Saix stepped back quickly forcing the man to retreat farther.

Saix stared at him with those odd yellow eyes widening fractionally, "The Oblivion and Oathkeeper keyblades, how unexpected..."

"Oblivion and Oathkeeper? Keyblade?" Roxas hissed. "I don't really know whats going on here, but I'm not going to stand for it!"

"The weapons you hold at called keyblades. The pale one is Oathkeeper, and the dark one Oblivion. I'm surprised you managed to bring them to life so soon." Saix said, giving his head a slight shake he smirked darkly. A glimmer of light and a large blade appeared in his hand, Roxas was actually surprised he could hold the thing up with only one.

Saix settled it behind him so that the strange array of points rested on the ground, "I'll simply have to beg the Superior for forgiveness. I'm afraid things have gone atrociously wrong this time. Such a shame, you were both so promising."

Dragging his claymore across the ground around him to his other side in a grating scrape, Saix paused a second then swept it forward again sending a shock wave through the air straight at Roxas.

Caught by surprise Roxas stumbled backwards, his heel hitting the little edging that ran all the way around the roof, and before he could even scream, he tumbled over backwards into thin air.


	27. Chapter 27

**Words:** 1286

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

**A/N: **The calm before the final storm... You all ready for the end tomorrow? Psh, like Roxas would ever be a meek kidnap victim...

* * *

Axel lunged forward, the lance scraped across his shoulder shearing through clothing, flesh, and he could even feel it grating across the bone. He clenched his teeth against a scream of pain as the lance thumped into the roof just behind him he forced himself forward, chakrams in hand as he charged toward Xaldin once more.

He slashed out at the man with one chakram and deflected a lance with other, forcing his way closer into the circle of protection Xaldin had formed around himself. Close enough to strike now, motion in his peripheral caught his attention and with horror he caught sight of Roxas falling over the edge of the roof, "Shit! ROXAS!"

A lance's shaft caught him a blow in the head that sent him reeling for several seconds, before with a roar of fury, he lashed out bringing to bear a swirl of fire around the chakram he struck with. It wasn't even one of the blades he hit Xaldin with, but one of the duller parts. The sound of it seemed to echo into his bones as the man was sent sprawling backwards several feet. The lances clattered to the ground, unsuspended by their masters will.

Turning Axel ran toward where Roxas had disappeared, "Roxas!"

This couldn't be happening! He'd come this far, come this close! He couldn't loose Roxas now! He was still a few feet from the edge when he noticed a dark shape oddity sticking above the wall: So black it blended well with the shadows and made it nearly impossible to see from a distance.

Roxas had apparently managed to catch the edge of the roof with the darker of his two new weapons.

Hanging in midair Roxas swung his foot forward until it contacted with a thin ledge then, bracing himself, kicked upward and swung his other arm up. Tossing Oathkeeper up onto the roof he quickly grabbed hold of the ledge before he dropped back down. Getting both feet braced against that tiny ledge he kicked upward again, and pulling with his arms, brought himself back onto the roof. He slumped to the ground with a soft 'oof.'

Axel was at his side in seconds, "Fuck fuck fuck, are you okay?"

Tilting his head up Roxas grinned tightly at him, "I'm fine, just..." Just his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest from sheer terror. Gasping Roxas reached over and grabbed Oathkeeper again, before using the two keyblades to stagger back to his feet. "I think I'm the one who should be asking that anyway."

"I've been better, but we can worry about that later. I think we need to finish this."

Roxas stepped up to Axel's side and rested his head against the man's upper arm, uncaring that he could feel blood from Axel's wound against his temple, "I thought you were gone for good."

Axel reached up and touched Roxas' cheek lightly around his grip on his chakram, "I thought I'd really lost you just now..."

"As charming as this little scene is," Saix broke in. "I'm afraid we have to interrupt."

The heavy thumping sound of helicopter rotors broke the relative peace of the moment, and like that time in battle when everyone stands still to catch a breath it, that peace, fell away. The helicopter hove into view rising over the edge of the roof behind Saix. The side door was open revealing the nearly bare innards, though a hooded man was kneeling just inside the door, with a gun trained on them. Another hooded figure sat at the controls.

The man with the gun reached down one hand and nudged a coiled rope over the edge of helicopter. Saix turned around to run toward the edge of the rooftop. Before either Roxas or Axel could make a move to stop them the gun wielder released a spray of bullets near them, keeping them from following.

Saix grabbed onto the rope, and with surprising ease began to climb up it hand over hand. The helicopter drifted to the side and began to pull away.

"That bastard." Axel snarled. "Get back here so I can make you pay!"

The helicopter was well out of reach by now. The two of them rushed to the other edge of the roof, and watched as Saix was helped into it by the man with the gun, who upon noticing them saluted them with his weapon then pulled the door shut with a slam.

Axel swore again, then two moved back away from the edge in case they choose to try something. The sound of the helicopter was quickly fading into other sounds of a city night.

They were halfway across the roof toward the door to the stairs when the sound of metal rattling against stone began all around them stopping them in their tracks. It sound like some bizarre type of tuning forks. They whipped around to find that Xaldin was sitting up. The source of the sound was his lances as they trembled to their masters call. The weapon's vibration became more violent, then with a simultaneous sound of metal grating over concrete they wrenched free. They hovered in the air spinning slowly in a way that was all too threatening.

"I was hoping he'd stay down." Axel joked tensely.

"We'll just have to put him down for good." Roxas replied grimly.

The two shifted until they were standing nearly back to back. Xaldin stood in a soft jangle of his adornments, idly brushing dust from his clothing. He reached up and touched a sticky patch of blood that had formed on his hair line from Axel's blow. Xaldin rubbed his fingertips together, then looked up at them.

Quietly Axel muttered to Roxas, "Do you think you could get to the stairs?"

"Are you crazy?" Roxas hissed back. "I'm not leaving you here to face this guy alone, so forget that idea."

Axel laughed harshly. He should have known that Roxas would say that, "Rox... You can't be feeling too healthy..."

"So?" Roxas snapped, and Axel was almost expecting him to whirl around and smacked him upside the head. "I can see the condition you're in just as clearly. I don't even know how you're still standing."

"Pure adrenaline." Axel joked, though it fell flat. It was the truth after all, and wasn't nearly as funny as it would have been at another time. Then, raising his voice Axel called, "So, how does it feels to know your little pals don't care about you? They left you here!"

Xaldin who had been standing indifferently during their little conversation simply stared blankly back at him now, "It is of no consequence."

Axel opened his mouth to bark back another insult when he noticed the lances were beginning to stop their lackadaisical rotating, and straightening out in the air, all of the blades of course were aimed inward as they formed a circle around the edges of the roof. Sinking deeper into his combat pose Axel licked his lips: This was it, all or nothing now. If they wanted to take Roxas away again it would be over his dead body.

A lance shot through the air toward them on Roxas' side and he wasted no time bringing up Oathkeeper. He stepped slightly to the side and slammed the blade into the shaft to deflect the weapon, "Come on lets finish this quick."

"Best idea I've ever heard." Axel gasped, as he used his chakram to knock aside another lance. It was getting harder and harder to keep a hold on his weapons, let alone call up any of his fire at this point. It was like grasping for something covered in oil.


	28. Chapter 28

**Words:** 1544

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

* * *

Roxas nudged Axel slightly with his elbow and the two of them ducked around each other just in time for Roxas to use his keyblades to knock away several of the lances that Axel wouldn't have been able to fend off. A lull in the attacks followed as Xaldin brought more of his lances to the fore and the two turned together and darted toward their opponent. Halfway there a lance dropped from above, forcing them to dive to either side to avoid being hit.

Separated it was both easier, and more difficult. With Xaldin's attention split between them they were making faster progress breaking through his ring of defense, and they could also more easily dodge the lances. However, the worry of one wrong move leaving their partner impaled was now changed to the worry of not being able to protect the other.

Whirling to avoid one lance Roxas knocked another out of the air and sent it skittering across the roof top. He was close now, just a quick sprint... Across the roof he could see Axel faltering, his dodging slowing down, "Axel!"

Axel's head lifted as he swung around a lance, and barely caught the blade of another on his chakram, their eyes met for a moment and Axel gave a sharp nod. Immediately dropping down he ducked under the lance he'd locked with and let go of the chakram. With the other chakram still in hand he charged straight for Xaldin, ducking and weaving as the man's weapons zipped out of the air to try and stop him. Lifting his remaining weapon he called fire up around it and sent it flying toward the man.

As expected Xaldin lifted his hand and brought wind whirling up to turn aside Axel's attack. Axel, however, continued forward using the moment when Xaldin was concentrating on his chakram to come right up to the man. Jumping up and twisting slightly Axel planted his foot in Xaldin's chest, pushed off into a back flip and snatched his chakram out of the air. He landed half kneeling, his boots skidding on the ruined surface of the rooftop.

Stumbling back from the force of the blow Xaldin was unaware as Roxas charged in from behind him. Both keyblades were held close together, trailing down and to one side of him, and as Roxas drew close enough he jumped up and brought them forcefully in a slashing motion at the man's neck and head. The sickening crunch of a breaking neck told the power behind the blow well enough, and as Xaldin fell to the side dead before he hit the concrete, his lances clattered lifelessly to the roof. Glimmering with iridescent light the lances began to fade away even as Roxas landed. His feet went out from under him and he fell to the ground on his side.

Panting he stared wide eyed at the corpse nearby. The keyblades sparkled and faded from his numb fingertips. Hearing the sound of something grating over loose rock follow by a thump Roxas twisted his head around to see that Axel had dropped, boneless, to the ground. Watching as he rolled over Roxas pushed himself to his hands and knees and crawled toward the man.

"Don't think about it too much right now." Axel rasped, opening his eyes as Roxas drew close enough. "There'll be time for that later."

"It doesn't matter." Roxas whispered. He wasn't sure if it was shock, hoarseness, or what, that was making him whisper. Sitting on his knees beside Axel he reached out and lifted his exhausted savior's head, then shifted in a cross legged position and scooted forward so that Axel was using his lap as a pillow. "Are you okay?"

Axel closed his eyes and smiled a small smile at the slight crack in Roxas' voice, "I don't die that easily, Rox, besides I've got things I want to say to you."

"Then say them... The last time..."

Opening his eyes at the feel of a wet droplet splashing on his forehead Axel stared up at Roxas, then lifting a hand despite the trembling of exhaustion in his fingers, he wiped at the tears, "I love you."

Smiling despite the horrors of the memories that had just assaulted him Roxas lifted one hand to cradle Axel's against his face, "I know."

Axel gave a raspy laugh, "That's it? Just... You know?"

Sniffling and wondering how he still had so much snot and tears left by this point Roxas gave a slightly watery laugh, "I've known for awhile... I've just been waiting for you to say something, you idiot."

Blinking up at him Axel lifted a brow, amused despite the situation, "And Namine?"

"She asked me out, and I told her no, and that I was waiting for someone else I liked. She said she wasn't surprised but had wanted to give it a shot anyway and wished me luck."

Unable to help himself, Axel laughed unashamedly, "I'm sorry for making you wait then."

"Idiot. I love you to, I didn't mind waiting but I wish the circumstances had been different." Roxas mumbled affectionately, and released his hand to dry his tears.

"Me to, Roxas, me to."

It wasn't long after that, that the Hostage Rescue Unit swarmed out onto the roof only to find they had nothing to do but clean up. As they came toward the two of them Axel let himself slip into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

When Axel woke in the hospital this time it wasn't Reno who was waiting for him, but Roxas. Grinning impishly at the sight of the one he loved sitting there looking vaguely cranky and a bit damp from the shower he'd apparently taken was something he'd take over his brother any day, "How long have I been out this time?"

Roxas blinked, and brought his gaze up to meet Axel's from where he'd been contemplating the door, "Not even an hour, it's only going on four in the morning."

"Ah, that'd explain why I still feel like hell."

Standing up from the uncomfortable looking chair he was sitting in Roxas stepped to the side of Axel's bed and reached out to touch his cheek, "I've got some bad news."

Feeling his heart sink, and wondering what could be bad now he stared up at Roxas. His tongue felt swollen in his mouth, and he found himself unable to talk. Finally after swallowing a number of times he managed to croak, "Y-yeah?"

"The FBI want you brought up on vigilante charges, Axel. Leonhart and Kisaragi tried to argue to leave you be, but their higher ups are insisting." Roxas looked away from him, chewing at his lower lip. "They obviously want something about this covered up, and it's not just them either. Mom and Dad, the Fair's, your brother... They're all saying they want to fight this... But..."

"But it's either I go to jail, or run for it." Axel whispered. After everything... All those days filled with the terror and nearly dying. Reaching up Axel grasped Roxas' wrist, and stared up at him frankly. "I don't regret any of it, you know. It was worth it to make sure you were safe."

"Idiot." Roxas scolded softly. "I'm not going to let you go rot in jail, or something worse."

Axel blinked in surprise, "You want me to run?"

"Not just me. Reno does too, he thinks something about this is fishy, and I agree. Even Kisaragi and Leonhart don't like the smell of this." Pursing his lips for a moment, Roxas then gave a wry smile. "I don't think it' occurred to my parents yet though."

Axel sat up slowly, his muscles complaining with every movement and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, "I guess I'd better get ready then?"

Roxas nodded tersely, "I called Zexion and he told me he can get us to a place where we can stay... Apparently he uses it when the heat starts getting to be too much for him."

"Wait, wait... We?" Axel gawked at Roxas in surprise. Surely he didn't...

Roxas gave him a weird look then rolled his eyes, "You didn't think I was going to stay here did you? Where ever you go, I'm coming with."

"But... your parents?"

"They'll be fine. I'm coming with you, and that's that."

Holding his hands up in surrender Axel gave in. In fact he was rather delighted with this prospect. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Remembering something Axel looked up, "You said you talked to Zexion?"

"Yes, and he stopped by and dropped off your stuff. Speaking of.." Roxas turned away and reached down to pick up the very bag he was talking about which he dropped on the bed beside Axel. "You can take a shower and get dressed before we go. I have to make sure every thing's set up so we can slip out."

"Oh good..." Axel muttered, and poked through his bag. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to make a stop to get this. Reaching in he pulled out a disc and winked at Roxas. "The research I stole."

Laughing at Axel's irrepressible nature Roxas turned and headed for the the door, "Get ready. We need to go."


	29. Epilogue

**Words:** 661

**See Chapter 1 for standard Warnings/Disclaimer.**

**Additional Warning:** This fic is Unbeta'd I edit it myself, though I do have a couple friends who have read it as I worked on it.

* * *

Neither Strife's had been able to sleep much after getting the call that morning that their son was safe, and would be coming home soon. It had been Reno who called and filled them in, as well as telling them he was currently at Axel's bedside. As a result, despite the fact that they both wanted to see him they'd told Reno just to call them later. It was, in their opinion, probably a good time to give the two some time alone. They'd both been through a lot.

After Reno had relayed the news about Axel's imminent arrest, they'd both been angry of course.

It was just passed six in the morning and only Cloud was still awake, Tifa had gone to nap after making her husband promise to tell her if anything changed. The morning news was playing in the background as he made himself a cup of coffee, covering what information they had managed to glean.

"_Reports have it that the rumor of Roxas Strife, son of the well known Scientists Cloud and Tifa Strife had indeed been kidnapped and held for ransom less than two weeks ago. The FBI's Hostage Rescue Devision reportedly made a raid on his place of captivity following a tip off late last night and he is now safely out of harms way. We were unable to gain any information on the people who kidnapped him, or the ransom."_

"_They're keeping this one surprisingly hush hush aren't they?"_

"_Yes, they are, and as the press I really think we should be getting more than the cold shoulder! I have to wonder if it's because of Shinra and Radiant that things are being kept quiet."_

"_Or maybe the FBI just bungled up and they don't want us to know."_

Scowling at the TV and the nosy busybodies that called themselves reporters Cloud almost didn't hear his wife calling his name. Turning away from the TV he followed the sound of her voice to find Tifa in Roxas' room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed holding a sheet of paper in the hand that rested on her lap.

"Tifa? What's wrong?"

Silently she held the paper out to him, and Cloud took it from her eyes scanning the message written on it:

_Sorry about this, but I'm going with Axel. If you really need to contact either of us ask Reno. He and a few friends are going to try and get the charges against Axel dropped. Until then what's a little more illegal activity? _

_Love you both,_

_Roxas_

_Sorry for all the trouble. I hope my little gift will make up for it even a little. I'll keep Roxie, safe. No worries._

_Axel_

Cloud couldn't really say he was surprised. Looking back up at Tifa he simply asked, "Gift?"

Tifa held up a disc, "I think it's the research he stole." she said softly, her voice wavering slightly at the onset of tears. "They left it and the letter on the pillow, and grabbed some of Roxas' stuff. Couldn't they even say goodbye to our faces?"

Sighing, Cloud set his coffee cup down on the dresser along with the note and moved over to sit beside his wife. Wrapping an arm around her he pulled her close, "I doubt it... But we'll do everything we can to make sure they can come home soon."

* * *

In a hotel near the airport a pair of worn out people had collapsed into bed, still nearly fully dressed. They'd managed only to kick off their shoes which lay haphazardly on the floor. They lay curled together in a tangle of arms and legs, and white sheets that were painted a creamier color by the onset of morning light as it spilled through a small gap in the curtains.

In a few hours they would flee even further, but that didn't matter. In that moment they dreamed, safe and at peace wrapped up in each other.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Final Notes: **I can't believe so many of you thought I was going to kill Axel.. Really now! I'm not _that_ cruel!

Anyway, this is the end of The Dark Horse, and it will be picked up in the sequel nearly right where it left off. The sequel will be called **Reaching for the Sun**. I haven't started writing it yet, but it's mostly plotted out. I don't know when it will be done, probably a few months from now... I know I'll be hoping to see you all back when I do get around to posting it. I may try my hand at write a few one shots that fill in a couple missing scenes in the course of this fic, and eventually in RftS as well.

Anyway, until next time, I hope you all enjoyed this story!


End file.
